A Waltons Story
by KayEn78
Summary: This story begins after The Revelation. Follow John-Boy with his trials and tribulations in early 1940s New York City and Waltons Mountain. See what happens as WWII draws near.
1. Chapter 1 - The Letter

A Waltons Story

(A _Waltons_ Fan Fiction Story)

By: Kristi N. Zanker

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of Lorimar Productions and Warner Bros. Television. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. I, in no way am associated with the owners, creators, or producers of _The Waltons_. No copyright infringement is intended.

1.

The Letter

The faint clacking of the typewriter echoed through the tiny apartment. With the bedroom door slightly ajar, a narrow shaft of light exited into the darkened hallway, dimming as it extended further away from the room. Every few minutes, the typewriter would pause and each of the four rooms would fall into a heavy silence. Then, the typewriter started again, but soon stopped. The paper was irritably torn from its carriage. The voice in the bedroom muttered and cursed to itself because he couldn't even write a sentence.

For John Walton Jr.-or John-Boy, as he was called by family and close friends- tearing out that page was like having his heart ripped out again. He was supposed to be finishing up a draft of his second novel and then starting an article for the Associated Press. Bogged down with fatigue and hopelessness, he could not think of an ending for his novel. He had planned to draft the article afterwards. But time was against him. John-Boy leaned back from the typewriter and rubbed his eyes...pondering desperately about the prospects of ever being able to write like he used to, if Hastings House would like his new novel, and if Associated Press would give him an extension on the article he hadn't even started to do research for.

He stared at the wall in front of him. For a moment, John-Boy wished he were back home on Waltons Mountain. At least there, in his old room, he could gaze out the window at the front yard, and watch the world stand still. Home was like that, at least where he came from. Time moved slower on the mountain, compared to the hustle and bustle of New York City. Ever since he left home in the Spring of 1939, over a year ago, John-Boy still often thought of that small white house and his family calling "goodnight" to each other before going to sleep. Oh, if things had been different, he would be saying goodnight to his bride right now, instead of sitting alone at his typewriter, wondering when sentences would appear.

He opened the desk drawer in front of him and took out a tablet. Sifting through several pages, he came to a blank one and began to write. Writing in his journal always seemed to help clear up some of the troubles that brewed in his mind.

…_.And furthermore, if her mother was not sick, I wonder if she would have ever told me that she had a daughter out of wedlock. I could deal with that. What I couldn't handle was her not telling me the truth to begin with. It makes me wonder that if her mother did not pass away, would I have ever known? _

_ She did not even give me the opportunity! She just pushed me away without even thinking about my feelings, and after my family grew to love her. I am so angry at Mary Ellen for letting Daisy live at her and Curt's house free of charge! _

_ Oh well, time to move on with my life. I don't need her anymore. I have a full life, I have job satisfaction. I am at the top of my career. Hell, I can have anything I want. But then, why am I so miserable? Oh, who am I kidding! _

John-Boy put down the fountain pen and sighed. It had been three months since Daisy called off their engagement. John-Boy believed things could have worked out; even though she had a three-year-old daughter out of wedlock. New York City would've been the perfect place for them to live, whether Melissa was there or not. Waltons Mountain was too small, especially for a woman like Daisy with a scandalous past. However, in the city, no one had to know about anyone's past.

On the train, heading back to New York, John-Boy kept thinking Daisy should have been with him. After he got into his apartment, he broke down. He cried for Daisy, their shattered life together, for all the times he'd been hurt by falling in love. There were just too many. Only this time, he really thought Daisy was the girl he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

John-Boy took off his glasses and set them next to the typewriter. He didn't have to write in his bedroom. Many times, he'd write or type in the living room or at the kitchen table. But after what had happened, he wanted to hide himself as far as he could from everything, only going out to Hastings House or thinking about going to the neighborhood bar down the street from his apartment building. Olivia Walton would have a fit of she found out he went there. So he decided against it tonight.

Feeling restless, he rose from his chair and walked into the kitchen, finding eight cans of _Piels Draft_ beer sitting forlornly in the center of the icebox. He cradled six cans in his arms and withdrew once more. He placed the cans in two rows, then sat back down at the typewriter and stared at the blank page in front of him. He took a can and realized he forgot to get the can opener. John-Boy sighed, and went back into the kitchen.

Returning to the bedroom for the third time that night, he poked a hole into the top of the can. The hole greeted him, as if to say _I'm here—waiting for you!_ He downed a healthy swig. He glanced at the picture of Daisy on his desk, shifted his gaze elsewhere and lost himself in the drink, anything to numb away the pain.

With his eye-to-hand coordination waning, John-Boy almost finished poking the hole into the sixth can when it fell from his hand onto his lap. The can slid its way to the floor. Startled by the wetness and not so much by the cold, he jumped up out of his chair knocking it over behind him. He quickly grabbed the pages lying next to the typewriter and sopped up the spill. He sighed, realizing he was soaking the spill with attempted paragraphs that might stir future attempts at writing an ending.

He bent down on his knees unsteadily and picked up the overturned can. Not looking, he set the can right beside the framed picture of his ex-fiancée. His shoulder rocked the desk when standing back up, knocking the framed picture off the oak wood. He peered beyond the desk's surface and noticed a cracked frame lying on the floor, saturated by the residue in the can.

"Serves her right," he said.

John-Boy wasn't sure what time it was when he woke up. He lay motionless in bed, still dressed in his clothing from the night before. The covers were rumpled, un-tucked from the mattress. The light through the window stabbed John-Boy awake as he sat up with a hangover, wishing he had pulled down that shade.

He got up and made his way to the bathroom. After showering and putting on clean clothes, he began to pick up the mess he made last night. His head throbbed, telling him that he would not be getting much work done today. He threw away the soiled papers and swept up the broken glass and picture frame. John-Boy saw the beer-stained photograph of Daisy on the floor. After picking it up, he tore the picture in two, throwing the halves in the wastebasket.

The living room was dark. John-Boy was pleased he had drawn those curtains the night before. He sat on the couch, and turned on the small cathedral-shaped radio next to him. The song "My Reverie" was on. He turned the volume lower and lay back to listen to Bea Wain. .

John-Boy realized that this was the first time he ever gotten that drunk. Oh, he had his share of the Baldwin sisters' "recipe" time and again, but not enough to get smashed. John-Boy thought about the times he drank the "recipe" over the years. The only time he drank quite a bit was when he went out searching for his Daddy on that long ago Christmas Eve in 1933. He was fifteen years old then. Otherwise, it was a sip or a swig here and there. He had drunk beer before too, but not like last night. He had bought those eight cans after he came back to New York City and they sat in the refrigerator until last night. In his mind, he vowed never to drink like that again, whatever the alcohol was, no matter what the circumstance might be.

John-Boy went into the kitchen and saw the letter that had come in the mail yesterday. It was the fourth one John-Boy received from Daisy. In it, she wrote about her mother's passing and the selling of her mother's house. When she had nowhere to go, Mary Ellen offered her and Curt's house and Daisy had accepted. About two weeks after John-Boy returned to New York, he had written her two letters, pouring out his anger to her about what she had done. Now, she had written how different things were with her mother gone and having Melissa to raise alone.

He went back to his room and retrieved his tablet and fountain pen. A livelier tune now wafted across the living room, but even "The Man with the Mandolin" couldn't cheer him up. Sitting at the kitchen table, he opened the tablet to a blank page. John-Boy got up and turned on the kitchen light. It made his head hurt some, but he could handle it. He was too angry to write to Mary Ellen, so he wrote to Elizabeth instead.

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_ Hello! How's your lemonade stand doing? Is business booming? I hear you have a pig now, as well as a boyfriend. What's his name—George? My, you are certainly growing up. I remember when you would play with dolls, and have fun in the tree house. It seems like yesterday you had only begun to read the _Jessica Girl Spy_ books. _

_How are Grandma and Grandpa doing? I really wish I could've been there when Grandma first came home. I hope to make it there soon, and see all of you. Have you visited Maude Gormley lately? What's Aimee been up to? The weather must be beautiful there now. Has the family had a picnic on the mountain recently? How are you doing in school? The school year's almost over isn't it? Soon you'll be in eighth grade. _

_Things are quiet here. Just been working on my second novel and trying to write an article for the Associated Press. I'm having a little trouble writing lately; maybe all I need is the crisp, clean mountain air to help me. It has been known to do that from time to time. Send some of it in your next letter. Give my love to everyone._

John-Boy sighed and set the fountain pen down. Writing to Elizabeth was easier than writing to the others. He thought about his red haired youngest sister. The only thing Elizabeth had to worry about was how many glasses of lemonade she was going to sell that day or whether her friend George really liked her or not. At twelve years old, Elizabeth in many ways was still a child and yet, being surrounded by the grown-ups, John-Boy could tell she wanted to be one too. He knew by reading the letters she had sent to him. She hadn't come out and said anything, but he could tell.

He thought about the times he'd be writing in his room, he would look over his shoulder and see Elizabeth standing there. She knew she had to be in bed, but she would want him to put her back in bed and then read her a story or poem before officially going to sleep. He didn't mind doing that; it was something special between them.

When she was much younger, he would pick Elizabeth up and carry her to the girls' room. Mary Ellen and Erin would be asleep in their beds and he would maneuver over to her bed and put Elizabeth down. She'd get under the covers and John-Boy would recite a poem or remember a story he'd read in a book or a tasteful tall tale he'd heard from Grandpa. Afterward, he'd kiss her forehead, whisper goodnight and quietly make his way to his room. He'd peer over at Erin and Mary Ellen. Sometimes they would be awake, listening to him. They didn't mind him putting Elizabeth to bed either. When he'd sit down at his desk again, he'd listen to the sounds of the silent house. Those days were gone now and would never come again.

John-Boy signed his name to Elizabeth's letter. He got up, went into the bedroom and found an envelope along with a three cent stamp in his desk drawer. He folded the letter, licked the stamp and sealed the envelope shut. Writing to Elizabeth had brought brightness into his day. John-Boy smiled for the first time in three months.

Copyright © 2005 by Kristi N. Zanker


	2. Chapter 2 - The Decision

A Waltons Story

(A _Waltons_ Fan Fiction Story)

By: Kristi N. Zanker

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of Lorimar Productions and Warner Bros. Television. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. I, in no way am associated with the owners, creators, or producers of _The Waltons_. No copyright infringement is intended.

2.

The Decision

John-Boy jolted up, startled by the rapping of someone knocking at the door. Thoughts of Elizabeth scattered and the rain cloud reappeared. He stood up, rubbing his forehead, and unlocked the door. Another shock made its way through him as he gazed at who stood in front of him. His throat closed up; John-Boy couldn't speak. He wanted to shut the door right then and there, but he didn't.

"Daisy," he said, still sounding hoarse. "What are you doing here?"

"John, I'm probably the last person you want to see. But I—I need to talk to you. Please."

"You're right about that, you are the last person I want to see. How can you even think of coming up here like this? Do you realize how long it's been?"

"John, I know—"

"You know, you _know_ you shouldn't have come here. If it was a week or two after you shoved me away, maybe, just _maybe_ I would let you back into my life. No, but you had to—"

"John, _please_! I really want to talk to you. I mean it. Please, let me in."

John-Boy sighed and opened the door wider, still not sure what to think.

"It's so dark in here," said Daisy.

"Let's keep it that way. I'm not feeling the greatest right now."

He stood in the middle of the living room, as far away as he could from her, while she was inches near the closed door. He didn't offer her a drink or any food. John-Boy just waited, with his arms folded, hoping she'd say whatever it was and get out.

"John, please listen to me. I'm so ashamed of the way everything happened. After Melissa's father, it's hard for me to trust men. But I know now that I can trust you and only you." She paused for a moment and then continued. "John, so much has happened since…" her voice trailed off.

He wasn't sure, but he thought he heard her start to cry. John-Boy paced the floor, letting the words sink in. Melissa's father hadn't even entered his mind. He turned to face her.

"I'm sorry you went through such a hard time, Daisy. I didn't stop to think of the ordeal you went through with that scoundrel. But I'm not sure I can take this. I still love you…but I just don't know anymore."

"I love you, too," she said. "My life has been miserable without you. You know that my mother passed away. So I have Melissa on my own now. I don't regret getting to know my daughter, but I realized what a mistake it was not to let you know her too. I have been spending so much time trying to make up for what I was running away from. So, my past has caught up with me. I'm trying, but I was so devastated with Melissa's father."

John-Boy still did not say a word. He stared at her, wondering if she was telling the truth. She went on.

"You and your family are so wonderful, John. To be able to get help from your family after what happen between us…I was so afraid and so alone. Even if your mother did not like the way things ended with us. She was so good to us, and Melissa more so. I'm truly blessed John; I realize that now."

"She's always like that," John-Boy said of his mother. "But Daisy, in your letter, you said Mary Ellen let you live at her house for free—"

"Your mother was so kind to us. Mary Ellen was—"

"You did not give me a chance. And it hurt me too. I still cannot get over it right now."

John-Boy breezed past her and sat in the kitchen chair where he had written his letter to Elizabeth. In his mind, he said he would mail it on Monday.

"I know, John, I know. I deserve everything that you are saying. But please understand how I was feeling too. I never stopped loving you and I just want to have another chance with you."

He wasn't sure if had heard her right. _A second chance?!_

"Please, John."

"A second chance?" John-Boy said, almost in a whisper. He wondered if Daisy even heard him. He felt his anger rising slowly. Stay calm, he told himself. His father's inheritance of rage continued to creep up.

"Dammit Daisy! How _dare_ you say that to me!" he shouted. He pounded his fist on the table, and accidentally pushed Elizabeth's letter onto the floor. He bolted out of his chair and went over to where she stood by the door. He stood in front of her. A look of fear fell on her face. For moment John-Boy thought she would open the door and run out. An easy escape.

"You just pushed me out of your life, once you found out your mother adopted your daughter. You made the final decision without consulting your future husband— me!" He pointed to himself. "How do you know it wouldn't have worked out for us; tell me that!"

The look of fear still lingered along with a glance of surprise. He'd never spoken to anyone like that before. Daisy began to quietly cry and John-Boy ignored it. He didn't want to fall for anything.

Suddenly, he heard Bing Crosby on the radio. He had forgotten the radio was even on. Right then, he wanted to hurl it out the window. Instead, he brushed past Daisy and turned it off.

"John, please, won't you try?"

John-Boy stood there, frozen. He didn't know what to say anymore. Still angry, he went over to the door, and opened it. Daisy slowly went over to him.

"If you change your mind, I'm at the hotel on—"

He barely heard what she had said. He slammed the door behind her. He knew he shouldn't, but he went into the kitchen, wrenched open the icebox door and took the last two cans out. He sat at the table and drank the two beers as if the world was coming to an end. He felt worse than he did before. He cursed to himself for doing this, drinking again. John-Boy pleaded in his mind that he would never do this for a third time. He was sure of it. Besides, there were no cans left and he knew he would not go get anymore.

John-Boy went into his room and fell on the bed, thinking about the past fifteen minutes. Sleep enveloped him before he could make up his mind on what he should do.

When John-Boy woke up, he rolled over and picked up the alarm clock. It was late in the afternoon. He had been asleep for three hours. When he sat up, he noticed something was different. He couldn't figure it out at first. It was after he went into the bathroom and washed his face. That was when he noticed it.

In the past few months, John-Boy hadn't taken a fair amount of time to clean anything. He left dishes in the sink for days, and clothes on the floor. He knew he'd left his pajamas on the floor earlier this morning. And the green towels he'd used were gone. Dark blue clean towels were in place of the dirty ones.

"What's going on here?" he said to the reflection in the mirror.

To be sure he wasn't crazy or dreaming, he went into the kitchen to see if the dirty dishes were still in the sink from the last week. They weren't. He heard the sound of a page turning. Someone was in here. Just then, he noticed how bright the room was. They had pulled the curtains apart. John-Boy's hangover lingered on, but he wasn't as sick as he was this morning. Still, the late afternoon sky was startling.

He whipped around and saw Daisy sitting on the couch, reading a book. She must've cleaned everything.

"Daisy, what are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"You gave me a key, remember?"

Right at that moment, he wished he hadn't given her a key. After they had gotten engaged, he had given her an extra key to his place. A few times a week, he'd come home to find her cooking dinner for him. Now, for her act of kindness, the most he felt he could say was at least "thank you." He had said the rest three hours ago.

"Daisy…I want to thank you for cleaning up everything. It hasn't looked this way since before we left for Waltons Mountain. I appreciate what you did. But I can't help thinking…if this is your way of trying to get me to give you a second chance, well, it's just not going to happen."

"John, I meant what I said earlier."

"I know, it's just that…I feel I've given in too much. I'm not going to get hurt again this time."

"I won't hurt you. I love you."

"How do I know that?"

John-Boy walked over and sat across from her in a chair next to the radio. To him, Daisy still looked very beautiful. Her hair was slightly longer from what he remembered, with tiny curls framing her face. The pink flowers that dotted her blouse brought out the blueness of a robin's egg in her eyes. Her hands were clasped together on her beige skirt. There were dark circles under her eyes.

"I shouldn't have pushed you away," said Daisy. "What happened with Melissa's father was so long ago. When I was at a theater or the restaurant, I wouldn't let anyone get close to me. That is until I saw you come in and dance with me for ten cents. I thought maybe I should give him a chance. You were so sweet to me during the marathon dance. I've made one mistake after another."

"I guess we've felt the same way these past few months, haven't we?" said John-Boy. "Daisy, something keeps telling me not to give you a chance. But there's a small part of me that is saying yes to that chance. I mean, you did come here and clean up." John-Boy laughed. "I don't know of anyone else who'd do that. I think I may have to go with yes."

Daisy stood up.

"But wait, if you hurt me again, I really mean it, I won't come back to you. Please understand that."

"John, I promise."

Daisy hugged him. It felt so good to have her close to him. John-Boy slowly put his arm around her and held Daisy tight. John-Boy reached over and turned on the radio. The song "Where or When" came on and Peggy Lee's sensuous voice filled the room.

"What a perfect song," he said, smiling at Daisy.

He may have appeared in high spirits on the outside, but his stomach still twisted and turned. The mixture of alcohol and the earlier confrontation with Daisy pulled at him. He wanted to believe her.

"Daisy, would you—like to dance?" John-Boy asked.

"I'd love to."

He stood up, held out his hand and Daisy took it. They both moved to the middle of the room. Daisy put her arms around him, and rested her head on his shoulder. John-Boy held her close, as they slowly swayed back and forth to the music.

"Every time I dance with you, I think of the marathon," John-Boy said. "My Mama wouldn't let me go. But I went anyway."

"Oh, I'm so glad you went, otherwise I wouldn't have met you."

She lifted her head and kissed him lightly on the cheek. John-Boy did not kiss her back. The pit in his stomach told him not to, not yet. He had to be sure she was going to stay.

After dancing for about a half hour, they sat on the couch again and talked about their three lonely months. Daisy told John-Boy that her mother's house sold well and she had enough money to move back to New York and rent an apartment until she found a job. She told him about Melissa becoming more grown up everyday, and yet how turbulent her short life had been so far, and how she planned to make things right for her.

He in turn told Daisy of the struggles with his writings, and the depression he felt without her beside him. He was honest. Every bit he told, even down to the drunkenness and hangover, he felt the heaviness in his stomach lift. If he hadn't felt comfortable with her, John-Boy wouldn't have told Daisy anything. He felt ashamed about the drinking the night before.

"Don't feel ashamed," said Daisy. "There's no need to."

"But you can't come up with anything good if you're like that. Then again, I couldn't write anything before then."

"You'll write again."

"When will you be moving back?"

"Soon."

Copyright © 2005 by Kristi N. Zanker


	3. Chapter 3 - The Response

A Waltons Story

(_The_ _Waltons_ Fan Fiction)

By: Kristi N. Zanker

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of Lorimar Productions and Warner Bros. Television. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. I, in no way am associated with the owners, creators, or producers of _The Waltons_. No copyright infringement is intended.

3.

The Response

John-Boy helped Daisy find an apartment nearly two weeks after that first meeting. Several weeks later, she told him about a job offer she had received. She would be a waitress at a restaurant near her apartment. He asked her if she was going to go back into theater, but she told him that was difficult with Melissa around.

When she moved into her apartment, they met an elderly lady who lived across the hall. Mrs. Mildred McVee insisted on everyone calling her Millie. She became Melissa's babysitter during the day. The old lady announced to them they were the sweetest couple and said she would be happy to watch her if they ever wanted to go out for the evening.

John-Boy felt comfortable with Daisy now. The hurt that invaded him from time to time had finally begun to fade. It had been months, but he was finally able to put his hurt behind him. Two weeks ago, he wired his mother about sending the ring he originally gave Daisy. Today, he worked out of his apartment. John-Boy worked on his novel all morning and into the afternoon, frequently looking out the window, anxiously waiting for the postman to arrive with the ring. All week, after sending the telegram, he thought about how he could propose to Daisy. He thought of the restaurant where he first proposed to her, but decided against it. He thought about a romantic walk through Central Park. No, he wanted to be alone with her.

Finally, around two in the afternoon, he saw the postman walk up the steps of the brownstone building. John-Boy raced downstairs to meet him at the door. He finally had the ring!

Everything was going as planned. Now, all he had to do was wait for Daisy to get off work. She thought they were going to go out to eat with Melissa and to a movie, but he had it all planned. Thank goodness for Millie. John-Boy adored her. She reminded him of Maggie McKenzie, whom he took on a voyage with years ago.

When John-Boy came back into his apartment, he telephoned Millie to let her know that he had the ring and he was ready.

"You take all the time you need," she told him. "Melissa's a darling. We're having a good time today. I took her to get some ice cream and we walked to the park. She's napping right now. Don't you worry about her."

"Thank you so much, Millie. Thank you for the champagne. I'll let you know what she says."

"Oh, I know what she's going to say. You two are so in love."

They said goodbye to one another. John-Boy smiled as he placed the receiver back in the cradle. When Millie came to pick up Melissa this morning, after Daisy left for work, she brought John-Boy a bottle of champagne. She would keep Melissa while he made his move.

John had to finish up a chapter of his novel and then wait for Daisy to knock on the door. It was just a matter of time before she would be there. John-Boy knew now he was ready for a life with Daisy and Melissa.

Around eight-thirty, John-Boy was getting nervous. He stopped writing an hour ago, unable to finish the chapter. He paced the floor and glanced at the kitchen clock for the fiftieth time that night. He sat down on the sofa and stared out the window.

He leaned over and turned on the radio. Perhaps a comedy or suspenseful story would pass the time and ease his nerves. He listened to the end of a program and started into another when he finally heard the faint knock on the door. He quickly snapped off the radio and went to open the door. Daisy stood there, looking tired, yet still happy to see him.

"Hello, darling! How was your day?" he said.

"Well, other than this customer that would not stop ordering drinks and me having to wait on him, I could not leave until he was finished. I'm so happy to see you." She put her arms around John-Boy and gave him a hug and a kiss. "Are you almost ready, John, I have to pick up Melissa first, remember?"

"Daisy…wait. I called Millie and she agreed to watch Melissa tonight. I have plans for the two of us. You come in here and sit down. Relax while I get us something to drink," said John-Boy.

He went to the cupboard and got two stemmed glasses. John-Boy took the champagne out of the refrigerator and poured some into both of the glasses. He walked into the living room, carrying one glass in each hand, being careful not to spill anything.

"What's this?" said Daisy, laughing. "You've read my mind. This is just what I need after today."

She stood up to get her glass from John-Boy, but he told her to sit down. He handed her the glass. She took a sip and then set it on the coffee table.

"I forgot to get something, I'll be back," said John-Boy.

The sun was almost set and John-Boy decided it would be perfect if candles were lit. He excused himself and went to get the candles. He came back into the living room, grinning. The match flame burst to life and John-Boy slowly lit the candles.

"This is so nice, John."

John-Boy sat next to Daisy and took her hand.

"Daisy, would you like to dance?"

"Now, how did I know you were going to say that," said Daisy.

John-Boy kissed her and turned on the radio.

"Well, will you look at that…it's our song!" John-Boy laughed. "The radio must know us."

The song 'Whispering' filled the room. John-Boy stood up and took Daisy's hand. The two moved to the middle of the room and began swaying to the soft music.

"I know I say this every time, but I'll never forget the marathon dance. They kept playing this one over and over," he said and Daisy smiled at him.

John-Boy could feel that she was beginning to lose the stress of her day. She had been very tense, but now, as he held her, she could feel her relaxing.

"John, this is the perfect ending to the day I had."

_Oh, if only she knew how perfect,_ John-Boy thought, as he smiled back at her. The song ended and they stood in each other's arms looking at the beautiful sunset.

"Daisy, I have waited a long time to say this to you, but I realized one thing when we were separated. My life was missing something. I did not know what it was, but now I know. It's you and Melissa."

His hand went into his pocket and stayed for a minute, making sure the ring was still there. It was.

"Daisy," he began.

It was now or never.

"Daisy…these past few weeks have been so wonderful for the both of us. I wanted to plan something special, but I just can't wait. I want your honest opinion. I hope I'm not moving too fast, but, what I want to say is—well—"

John-Boy took her hand in his. With his other hand, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box that held the answer to their future. He got down on one knee, and a smile spread across Daisy's face. He smiled back. So far, it was a good sign. He held the box and opened it. He took out the ring and held her left hand.

"Daisy, will you marry me…again?" His voice was barely audible; he wondered if she heard him.

"Yes, I've been waiting for you to ask me that."

John-Boy slipped the ring around her finger and stood up. He gave her a deep kiss and then they embraced one another.

They were locked in their embrace and kissing. John-Boy did not want to stop. He forced himself to pull away from her for a moment to gaze at her longingly. It was so easy for them to get carried away, but they both knew tonight would not be the night.

They decided to walk over to Millie's and spring the news. They arrived at Millie's within a matter of minutes. Millie said Melissa had just woken up and when Daisy spoke, they all heard her running to her yelling, "Mommy! Mommy!"

"Hi, sweetie!" Daisy bent down and kissed her forehead. "Mommy has very good news for you and Millie."

Millie was grinning from ear to ear already knowing. John-Boy also grinned.

"Melissa, as you know I have loved John for a long time and tonight he asked me to marry him."

"Melissa, I want you to be with us. For all of us to be a family," said John-Boy.

"Yeah, Mommy!"

Melissa jumped up squealing with laughter and the three of them hugged.

"We want to go out to celebrate, let's go out to dinner and Millie I want you to come with us too."

They all ventured out the door.

Copyright © 2005 by Kristi N. Zanker


	4. Chapter 4 - The Big Day

A Waltons Story

(_The Waltons_ Fan Fiction)

By: Kristi N. Zanker

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of Lorimar Productions and Warner Bros. Television. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. I, in no way am associated with the owners, creators, or producers of _The Waltons_. No copyright infringement is intended.

4.

The Big Day

The cool October sun beamed down on Waltons Mountain and through the stained glass windows of the Baptist church. The small church seemed to burst at the seams when people began to gather inside for the wedding. It was warm, but not too hot. Reverend Buchanan stood before John-Boy and Daisy, and asked the question everyone had been waiting to hear.

"Do you, John Walton Jr., take Daisy Garner to be your lawfully wedded wife…?"

The voice went on. In a matter of minutes they would be husband and wife. Before Reverend Buchanan asked him to say "I do," John-Boy glanced out at the crowd. Seated in the first pew were his parents, and grandparents. His mother was softly crying. All his siblings were asked to stand up. Mary Ellen, Erin, and Elizabeth looked beautiful in their green dresses, which accented their red and brown hair. Melissa was the flower girl. Jason, Ben, and Jim-Bob looked stunningly handsome in their new suits. John-Boy saw Ike and Cora Beth, along with Aimee in the second row. Yancy Tucker stood near the back, away from everyone. He looked out of place at church with his dirty pants, sloppy buttoned down shirt and yellow and black checkered hat. Clusters of relatives and nearby friends filtered inside. The Baldwin sisters smiled from the third row. John-Boy knew "the recipe" would be at the reception.

"I do," said John-Boy.

The Reverend repeated the same passage to Daisy and she said, "I do."

A few days after John-Boy asked Daisy to marry him, he phoned his mother while working at Hastings House. When he told her the news, there was a long silence. She went on to say how happy she was, but he could tell from her voice that she was worried.

"I don't want her to hurt you again," she told him.

"She won't, Mama," he had said.

He was sure of it this time. John-Boy went on to say how he opened his heart to Daisy, even after what she had done.

Once John-Boy, Daisy, and Melissa arrived in Rockfish after the long bus ride, his mother embraced everyone. John-Boy believed she was used to the idea of them getting married and hoped that it would happen this time.

"You may kiss the bride," Reverend Buchanan said.

John-Boy put his arms around his new bride and gave her a big kiss.

"I now pronounce you "man and wife."

Everyone in the church applauded and cheered as the bride and groom made their way down the aisle. They shook hands with everyone there. When they came outside, a shower of rice fell on them as they made their way down the pathway.

John-Boy's tan Model A Ford Coupe was parked outside the church. It was covered with streamers and flowers. A "Just Married" sign hung on the back. As the family and friends soon departed for the reception, John-Boy and Daisy locked in an embrace. The crowd worked their way back to the Walton house for the reception, while Daisy and John-Boy stayed behind for a bit to grasp what they had just done.

John-Boy was remembering what had happened with the shivaree. He was smiling to himself and thanking God that they did not do the shivarees anymore, especially like the one at young Olivia and Bob's wedding.

His mother had told him not to come to the house right after the wedding as a few things still needed to be set up. So he took Daisy up on the mountain. They sat there and enjoyed the beauty around them.

There was no denying it, John-Boy wanted to skip the reception and do what most people do on their wedding night. Of course, he knew that he had to wait. Deep inside he wanted to claim Daisy as his now. Time seemed to move by slowly. While on the mountain, before returning back to the reception, they had one more place to go.

John-Boy held the door for his new bride and gave her a quick kiss before closing it. He got in on the driver's side and held Daisy close for a moment. Then he navigated down the mountain to the fireplace that was a shell of a house. They got out of the car and he explained to her that this was where it all started.

"My forefathers settled on this very spot. They were Roam and Rebecca Lee. When ever I needed to be alone, I always came here. This spot is so extraordinary to me."

He could tell that she was so taken aback at the thought that he would share this space. He continued to share the history while mindfully looking at his watch and figured that this would be enough time for the reception to finished setting up. As they headed down the mountain they were so happy that the anticipation of the wedding was over.

When they pulled up to the house and got out of the car, there were a few flashbulbs popping and a lot of people cheering. John-Boy and Daisy were both blinded for a minute. They could hear Melissa calling, "Mommy! Mommy!" Daisy reached for her but for a minute could not see her.

John-Boy saw that Grandpa was trying to get everyone together to gather their glasses of punch. He handed a glass to John-Boy and Daisy.

"Here, to my Grandson! Please help me toast to their health, happiness, and to more generations of grandchildren that I look forward to knowing before my time on this earth is gone. If everyone could raise their glasses to John-Boy and Daisy," rejoiced Grandpa Walton.

They all cheered as John-Boy and Daisy took a sip to their toast. They both just about gagged. Good old Grandpa, spiking their glasses with the recipe! John-Boy peered over at his parents and grandmother. His Daddy was laughing and the two women were giving them a stern look.

"Good Lord…old fool!" John-Boy heard his Grandma say in a halting yet firm voice. Even after her stroke, Grandma still had her wits about her.

"How could you?" Olivia asked as she turned to the two culprits. John and Grandpa were snickering.

"Ma, Livvy, relax. My son is only going to get married once," said John.

"You old fool!" Grandma repeated.

"Come here, Old Woman, and let's dance," said Grandpa, taking her hand.

"Be useful…help out!" All Grandma could do was push his hand away.

"Ah, well, maybe next time," Grandpa smiled as he walked past.

John-Boy laughed as he watched Daddy, Grandpa and Yancy heading behind the barn. He knew that the "recipe" was there and plenty of it. John-Boy smelt the scent of cigars. Grandma rolled her eyes to the Heavens and yelled after them.

"Good Lord!" She had no choice but to just stand still by the food table.

John-Boy saw Jason and his band playing. Ben and Jim-Bob made a make shift dance floor out of some stray pieces of nicely cut wood from the saw mill. Soon the dance floor was full. John-Boy and Daisy, Ike and Cora Beth and others were dancing enjoying the late afternoon breeze. Everyone turned when Jason made an announcement about a special song for Grandma.

He knew what his brother was going to play, but the band mates were not sure of where they were going with this. He saw Jason whispering to them to try and go along. Jason began the opening notes to "Ironing Board Blues."

He turned to see Grandma's reaction to her song. She could not help but crack a smile and tap her feet. Just then, he saw Grandpa, Daddy, and Yancy appear from behind the barn. John-Boy snickered as he looked at Grandpa who sauntered over to Grandma. As Jason finished the song, Grandpa went up to Grandma and grabbed her quickly and gave her a quick smooch. Grandma fussed.

"You know I love you, Old Woman," said Grandpa.

"Love you too…but I don't know why!"

Grandpa yelled out with glee and grabbed Grandma out on the dance floor. Jason switched tunes and came out with "Whispering."

"Do you think that we will endure as well as your grandparents have?" Daisy asked him.

"They are something else, but you know I inspire to be just like them." He smiled.

They both continued to dance cheek to cheek.

Elizabeth and Erin were standing around the food table being gracious hostesses. John-Boy winked to Elizabeth knowing that _her_ turn to dance with her big brother would be soon. After a couple of more dances with Daisy, John-Boy excused himself to go dance with Elizabeth.

"John-Boy, I really like Daisy. I'm glad you married her," said Elizabeth.

"I'm glad I did too, honey," he laughed. "You're taller now and I see you've gotten rid of your bangs."

"Yeah, I wanted a change. Erin showed me how to pin my hair back so they wouldn't fall in my face."

"You'll always be beautiful, Elizabeth. Are you still reading these days or are you seeing your boyfriend George?"

"John-Boy! George was _never_ my boyfriend. I wrote you that." She smiled at him.

One minute, Elizabeth was a mature twelve-year-old who fussed about her hair, and the next, making faces about a boy.

"I know, I know. So, what are you reading now?"

"Well, I'm reading the _Hardy Boys_, and _Betsy and Tacy_. Not all at the same time, of course."

"I'm glad there's another reader in the family. Do you think you'll start writing too?"

"Oh, _no_! The last time I wrote a story, I got a lot of people in trouble." She went on to tell him about the man with the German accent who came to Waltons Mountain.

"Well, you should write what you know."

"I know that now."

John-Boy twirled Elizabeth around twice and she giggled.

"I have an idea," he said. "How about you coming to New York City and visiting me."

"Now?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes wide and flashing with excitement.

"No, not now…maybe when you're on a school vacation. I'll talk to Mama about it and we'll see if you can visit us. Melissa would like that."

"I like her too; she's cute. I always wanted a little sister."

"Well, you may have a little niece or nephew one day."

When the song ended, John-Boy gave Elizabeth a hug and a kiss. He thanked her for the dance.

John-Boy decided to take a break from the dance floor for a bit. He stopped by to get something to drink and was watching everyone. His father whispered something into his mother's ear, to which she laughed. John-Boy turned and watched Erin. She stood alone and he knew that she needed something else in life that she did not have. Being the oldest, he knew the difference between putting up a brave front, but he knew his sister. John-Boy walked up to the food table and asked her how she was doing.

"I'm fine, John Boy. I'm so happy for you and Daisy."

"Erin, I know you. You say you're all right, but I know better. What's wrong?"

"Oh, John-Boy, you moved away from here! You created a life for yourself. I feel like I'm stuck here with a job that is going nowhere. I really just want the same as you. Someone to love me and grow old with.

"Erin, you're beautiful and smart. You'll meet someone that will be the right person for you; one that will fulfill all that he can give you. You're too young to give up that dream. It'll happen for you. It happened for me. Erin, any man that you'll meet would be crazy not to go for you."

"You're just saying that because you're my brother."

"I'm saying this because it's true. Be open to it and life will happen for you." John-Boy hugged Erin and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Jim-Bob and Elizabeth were bored and Jason played a current song. Elizabeth went up to Jim-Bob.

"You want to dance?" asked Jim-Bob.

Jim-Bob grabbed her by the hand and they went to the dance floor. John-Boy chuckled as the two of them attempted to Jitterbug. He saw Mary Ellen who sat with John-Curtis on her lap, moving his arms to the swing music. Miss Mamie and Miss Emily sat next to Mary Ellen and enjoyed watching the young people dance and mingle.

John-Boy glanced out into the sea of dancers and saw his bride spinning Melissa, who was squealing with joy. The next day, the three of them would head back to New York. They would be a real family now.

After another fast number, Jason and the band mates took a break. John-Boy poured a glass of punch and brought it over to his brother.

"You sound great up there," said John-Boy.

"Thanks," Jason took a sip of punch. "I see a bit of the recipe has gotten in."

"I took it out of the other bowl," John-Boy smiled. "Don't worry, I won't tell Mama. You're almost of age."

There were two bowls on the table and most knew what was in the smaller one.

"Not bad," said Jason as he finished the glass of punch.

"How's your music coming along?"

"It's coming along alright."

"The same goes for my writing. For awhile I couldn't write anything, and once Daisy and I became a pair again, I couldn't stop writing."

"Girls'll do that to you. John-Boy, I really like her."

"That's what Elizabeth said."

"No, she's great…she fits in right with the family."

"Thanks, Jason."

After everyone was finished eating, Jason began playing with the band again. In the next hour, Daisy threw the bouquet and Erin caught it. John-Boy could see tears in her eyes. Everyone knew that when one caught the bouquet, they were going to get married next. Later on, Erin ran up to him and said, "It must be a sign!" John-Boy told her that she might be right about that. The bride and groom then cut the cake and fed each other a piece.

As the evening wore on, the crowd thinned out. Soon only the immediate Walton family was left and everyone assisted with cleaning up. John-Boy carried in empty salad bowls and set them on the kitchen table. Daisy, Mary Ellen and Erin were washing dishes. John-Boy heard Elizabeth reading to Melissa in the living room. He saw his mother carry in what was left of the wedding cake and put it on the table.

"John-Boy, I have a surprise for you," he said.

"Oh, Mama, this whole day was a nice surprise. It was so thoughtful of you to have the reception here."

"Your Daddy and I booked you and Daisy a hotel room in Scottsville, since that's where you two met."

"I remember. But Mama-Daisy, Melissa, and I were planning to head back to New York City tomorrow."

"No, you're not going back yet. You'll be staying two nights at the hotel, tonight and Sunday night. I want you two to have a honeymoon. Don't end up like your Daddy and me, who had to wait nineteen years."

"But Mama, what about…"

"Stop saying that. I've already have Melissa taken care of. We will look after her while you two are away for the weekend."

"She doesn't like to see her mother leave."

"Daisy can put her to bed in the girls' room, and once she's asleep, you two can leave. When she wakes up tomorrow, we'll all make her feel at home."

"Oh, Mama. You didn't have to do all of this."

"It's already been done. Now, go get ready. Daisy's already packed."

John-Boy gave his mother a big hug and a kiss. He thanked her again and sprinted up the stairs.

Copyright © 2011 by Kristi N. Zanker


	5. Chapter 5 - The New Beginning

A Waltons Story

(_The_ _Waltons _Fan Fiction)

By: Kristi N. Zanker

**Author's Note: **Special thanks go to Jacki Hopper for supplying the poem in this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of Lorimar Productions and Warner Bros. Television. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. I, in no way am associated with the owners, creators, or producers of _The Waltons_. No copyright infringement is intended.

5.

The New Beginning

With Daisy snuggled up next to him, it was hard for John-Boy to concentrate on the road, especially when her hands circled around his waist, giving him a hug. She sat close to him as she kissed him lightly on the cheek then moved down his neck, nibbling on his ear. He didn't mind any of this until her hand moved lower and then stopped.

"I can't wait to get you to the hotel," he said.

"I know, me neither. I cannot believe how sweet your parents are to set this up for us and to watch Melissa. Your parents are the best."

As they approached Scottsville, the memory of the marathon dance came back to both of them. And John-Boy was grateful for not listening to his mother for once. If he had, he would have never met Daisy. When they reached the hotel, he had to untwist Daisy from him.

"Wait here," he said, as he got out of the car.

He grabbed their suitcases out of the rumble seat and went to open Daisy's door. He gave her a quick kiss before helping her out of the car. The two newlyweds held hands as they walked into the hotel. Luckily, their suitcases weren't too heavy. He was able to carry them in one hand.

The bellboy took their things and they followed him to the room. After the bellboy set the suitcases inside the room, John-Boy gave him a fifty-cent tip. The bellboy nodded and thanked him.

Daisy started to walk into the room. John-Boy took her hand and gently pulled her back in to the hallway.

"John, why—"

Before she could say anything else, he whisked Daisy off of her feet and carried her over the threshold. The bellboy said, "Good evening" and left.

He put her down and gave her a big kiss. Then, he shut and locked the door. He saw a "Do Not Disturb" sign hanging on a hook below the peep hole. He unlocked the door and put the sign on the outside. He smiled to himself. They certainly did not want to be disturbed.

He turned around and faced his bride. She sure looked beautiful in her blue flowered dress. They both stood in the foyer for a few moments. All of sudden, the nerves crept in.

"John, I suddenly feel nervous," said Daisy.

"I feel that way too, but we shouldn't be…I mean, you weren't nervous in the car on the way here. Why, I never knew you had thoughts like that."

She blushed.

"Ahhh, you're a blushing bride!" He laughed.

He took a step closer to her, gently took her face into his hands and gave her a light kiss.

"Don't be nervous," he said. "You're with me, there's no need to be nervous." He kissed her again.

"John, I'll be right back," she said, as she picked up her suitcase, and put it next to the dresser. John-Boy watched as she got out her nightclothes. She hurried into the bathroom and shut the door.

John-Boy took off his suit jacket, and tossed it over the back of one of the chairs next to the table. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt. He removed his suitcase from the foyer, and placed it next to Daisy's. A tiny cathedral-shaped radio sat on the nightstand on the left side of the bed. He opened the drawer to the nightstand and laughed. Inside, sat a Gideon's Bible. Mama was not too far away! He shut the drawer. He turned down the green and blue pin-striped bedspread and lay on the bed. He suddenly felt exhausted, but his mind was churning.

They had a nice room. A pot of flowers sat on the dresser across from him. A bucket of ice, along with a bottle of champagne was on the table near the window. Two stem glasses stood side by side. A picture hung on each of the three walls in the room. They all were of fall scenery—a pathway of leaves, a large apple tree, and a log cabin with leaves all around it. John-Boy stared at the bottle of champagne, sitting calmly in the bucket. _Maybe we'd have champagne later on, _he thought to the way he was feeling, he did not need the champagne to enhance anything, but it still would be nice.

He could hear the water running. He laughed. Girls always take so long in the bathroom. He remembered waiting in line, as Mary Ellen and Erin prepared for school. _They always wanted to look their best,_ he thought. Part of him wanted to go in there and see if Daisy needed "help." He knew not to, perhaps later on though. The water stopped, and started again a few minutes later. He wondered what she was doing in there. His mind still wandered.

The only time he'd ever been in a hotel room, alone, with a woman was when Madeleine Bennett came to Boatwright University. He had fallen for her fast and that final night she was in town, he stayed with her. He thought about that one night for weeks afterward. He couldn't get Madeleine out of his mind. Months after that night, he wrote in his journal that he was glad he did not go with her to New York because it would've been a week of lust and that was it. She had taught him quite a bit though on what to do with a woman. He was nineteen then.

Now, he hoped he would do the right things and not ruin the moment. The bath water still ran. The sound was so soothing. He turned to look out the window. The sun was almost gone. It wouldn't hurt to doze off for just a minute.

"John? John—wake up!"

He felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him awake. He could smell the scent of roses.

"Hmm? What?" he managed to say.

"Don't be falling asleep yet, not on our wedding night," she said. She leaned over and kissed him.

John-Boy sat up and peered at his new wife. The light from the bathroom splashed into the room. From what he could see of her, she had tied a satin robe around herself.

"I wasn't asleep," he said, as he reached for the sash of the robe and was about to pull it, when her hand covered his.

"Not yet," she said. "You get ready now."

"Oh, I've been ready," he smiled at her.

"Stop that! Now, go get ready!"

He slithered off of the bed and retrieved his pajamas.

"I'll be out soon," said John-Boy.

"I'll be waiting for you. And thinking about you," she said. She teased him by pulling on the sash and then letting it drop.

"I'll be thinking about you, too, Darling." He smiled at her and shut the bathroom door behind him.

The bathroom was modern and gleamed from the bright bulbs lined on top of the mirror above the sink. The claw bathtub and sink reminded him of their bathroom at home on Waltons Mountain. The toilet had a pull chain, with a large tank near the ceiling. He wondered if someone pulled the chain hard enough, would the tank fall down?

He suddenly felt self-conscious. He couldn't believe he _fell asleep_ on his wedding night! The night certainly wasn't over, but still, who fell asleep on this special night? He hoped he would be able to do everything and not fall asleep in the middle. He was tired, but awake enough for wedded bliss. John-Boy ran the bath water and watched as the warm water rose before stepping in.

The nerves came back as he buttoned up his midnight blue satin pajama shirt. The bath had calmed him down, only for a little bit. As each button closed, his stomach bounced and his mind whirled.

When he emerged from the bathroom, he saw Daisy sitting at the table across the room, looking elegant as ever. The pink satin shined in the lights that had been turned on while he prepared for the night. He walked over to the empty chair across from her and sat down.

"I thought we'd have some champagne together and talk about our lives beginning," said Daisy.

"Okay," he said, as he took the bottle out of the bucket of ice.

He poured Daisy's glass first and then his. While handing her the glass, he gave her a kiss.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too."

John-Boy sat back down and sipped the champagne.

"Not bad," he said.

Daisy nodded.

He set the glass on the table and stared at her.

"I can't wait to start my life with you and Melissa," he said.

"John, I'm so happy, I could cry."

Across the table, he took her hand into his and caressed it. John-Boy stood up and went over to her chair. He set her glass on the table, and took both her hands in his and helped her stand up. Her arms went around his neck and his went around her waist, pulling her to him. They stood there kissing. John-Boy's hands caressed her back and the satin felt so revealing. His fingers inched to her stomach, where one pull of the sash caused the robe to float to the floor.

This time, Daisy let him undo the sash. With the robe on the floor, John-Boy took a step back to gaze at her in matching pink, lacey negligee. The lace outlined the front, leaving little to the imagination.

"Oh, Daisy," he said, his voice suddenly husky.

He looked at her and was in awe. He was speechless. John-Boy kissed her so passionately it took Daisy's breath away. He could tell she was a little nervous. He knew she had been with Melissa's father, but that had been a long time ago. John-Boy guessed that experience was not a good one and he was determined for this night to be perfect. He watched as she went over to the table and brought their champagne glasses to him. She handed him his glass of champagne.

"I want to make a toast," she said. "To us, our love, and our life together. I love you, John."

"I love you, too, Darling."

They both sipped the champagne; he took the glasses and put them on the night stand. He took her in his arms and kissed her. He could feel a hot rush of excitement and the champagne taking over.

John-Boy caressed the outline of her body. He moved his fingers up to her lips. Daisy grabbed his fingers and kissed them one at a time. Then she started sucking on one of them. He pulled her hand away and kissed her. He parted her lips with his tongue and gave her a deep kiss. John-Boy moaned. They pulled apart after what seemed like hours. There was no turning back at this point.

John-Boy lay down on the bed, and pulled her on top of him. They were kissing and lustfully groping each other. He was at the point that he would explode and wanted to wait, but wanted her so bad he could taste it. He slowed down for he needed to pace himself. He did not want to disappoint either one of them tonight. He had her roll over and within seconds, he was on top of her. He slowly began to kiss her again, while gently caressing her to the point of her distraction.

"John, please don't stop now."

"There's no way that will happen."

He smiled and then kissed her avidly, moving his way down her neck with his lips and tongue. Daisy moaned at his actions. No words needed to be spoken. He worked his way down to her breasts and was teasing her with his mouth over the fabric of her nightgown.

"Don't stop!" she cried out.

John-Boy sat Daisy up and removed her nightgown to expose her total nudity, He got up and did the same for himself, and discarded his pajama top. His pajamas had been a nuisance for the last twenty minutes.

They made love until they both collapsed. It was two-thirty in the morning as they both lay there spent and exhausted in each others arms. John-Boy watched Daisy fall asleep. For some reason he could not sleep, as tired as he was. However, it was a good tired. He got up put on his pajamas, retrieved his journal from the suitcase, and began to write about his wedding day. He also wrote about his wedding night.

He had never written anything like that in grave detail before. Part of him felt so ashamed and embarrassed. He had written love scenes before, where the guy would kiss the girl and that was it. But this was _real_ and so personal. He wasn't even sure if he should show it to Daisy. He wanted to share everything with her now, but he wasn't sure if a woman should read such things. Part of him wanted her to read it. That way, she would know how he felt about their first night together. It would be much better to read it than to talk about it. But having her read it, was taking the easy way out. This was just one of the parts of marriage and it needed to be out in the open, between them only.

John-Boy had a separate piece of paper and began to write a poem. Instead of showing the journal entry, perhaps a poem could reveal how he felt.

_Daisy_

_The Daisy I picked that one day of long ago,_

_Settling in to my life it all seemed unknown._

_Continuing to move forward of what I held dear,_

_Then you came back as if you never disappeared._

_Your flower blooming with fragrance and delight,_

_Then the flower unfolded before my sight,_

_Once stoic and upright and pretty by the light._

_Became a rose of endurance and beauty._

_This stayed in my life_

_I love you, Daisy_

_Forever, John_

It was five in the morning before John-Boy joined Daisy in bed and fell asleep. When he woke up, he had forgotten where he was at the moment and who was with him. He wasn't used to sharing a bed with anyone, so he ended up rolling right into her and waking her up.

"Good morning, Mrs. Walton," he said, smiling at her.

"Good morning," she said, giving him a kiss.

They quietly lay there, not sure what to say next. He glanced over at the Big Ben alarm clock that sat on the nightstand next to their empty champagne glasses. The hands pointed to nine-thirty. It was a rarity for him to sleep in, for he was used to getting up at five to milk Chance the family cow and more recently to work on his novel or an article.

John-Boy wanted to tell Daisy what a wonderful time he had with her last night, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. It wasn't just something one came out and said. He felt embarrassed talking about such things, even if this was his wife. Maybe, as their honeymoon went on, he would begin to feel comfortable talking to her about it. He would definitely show her the poem. But now it didn't seem like enough. He wanted to talk about it as well.

They ordered room service. Both clad in their pajamas, they ate their breakfast of eggs, ham, bacon and toast in silence.

"Daisy? I—I enjoyed last night very much," said John-Boy. He said it. It was a start and easier than he thought it would be.

"So did I."

"Oh, I'm glad."

Suddenly, John-Boy felt embarrassed. He changed the subject.

"I thought we'd walk around town. Would you like that?"

"Yes, I would. You know, the place where they had the marathon dance is down the street."

"I know."

Daisy smiled.

They spent two hours walking around town, browsing in and out of shops that lined the streets. While they strolled along, they talked about their life together in New York. They decided that John-Boy would move into Daisy's apartment, since it was larger. The three of them would live there for a few months and then look for a three bedroom apartment. After they stopped at an ice cream parlor, they came across a park and watched the kids fly kites in the distance.

Seeing those kites made John-Boy immediately think of young Olivia, Bob and the shivaree. Bob did not like country life at all. He remembered how angry Bob was when young Olivia and John-Boy found him on the road. Young Olivia had been so upset the next morning for the two of them had sat up all night in chairs on each side of the room. He had remarked how if it had been his wedding night, he definitely would not be spending it sitting in a chair. He smiled to himself and chuckled at that thought. He certainly didn't spend it sitting in a chair.

"What are you laughing at?" Daisy asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking about the shivaree they had for young Olivia and Bob's wedding awhile back."

He explained what a shivaree was, where the men in the area would kidnap the groom, blindfold him, and leave him a few miles from home. The groom would come home to a hysterical bride.

"If they did that to us, I don't know what I would have done."

"I wouldn't have minded. I know that area so well. I would've found my way back to you." He kissed her.

"Well, I sure would've minded, since the bride doesn't know where the groom is and wondering if he'll come back."

"That custom is a thing of the past now, at least where I come from."

"Some things should stay in the past."

"Daisy, there's one more thing, I want to talk to you about," said John-Boy.

"What is it?"

"When we're back in New York, I don't want you to work anymore. I want you to be home with Melissa. We can't have Millie watch her all the time. It just wouldn't be right."

"John, I've thought about that too and well, if we're going to start a family of our own, I should stay home with Melissa and any other babies that come along."

John-Boy smiled at Daisy.

"Who knows? Things may be different nine months from now. If not, well, it'll happen one of these days," said Daisy.

"We'll have fun trying," said John-Boy, who thought about last night.

Daisy gave him a wink.

Copyright © 2005 by Kristi N. Zanker


	6. Chapter 6 - The Adjustment

A Waltons Story

(_The_ _Waltons_ Fan Fiction)

By: Kristi N. Zanker

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of Lorimar Productions and Warner Bros. Television. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. I, in no way am associated with the owners, creators, or producers of _The Waltons_. No copyright infringement is intended.

6.

The Adjustment

For the next week, after their honeymoon, Daisy and John-Boy moved his things into her apartment. Daisy and Melissa would move what they could during the day while John-Boy was working for the Associated Press. After work, he would move the rest. Each night, for a week, the newlyweds fell into bed exhausted. By the weekend, he had given the landlord his key, and was officially moved into Daisy's or as it was now _their_ apartment.

Before he moved in, John-Boy thought the apartment was very neat, and practical. Once his possessions arrived, the apartment began to seem small and cluttered. He had a little saved in the bank, but not enough for a three bedroom apartment at that time. So, they would have to make-do with what they had.

As the months went by, he put part of his paycheck in the bank. As each week passed by, he couldn't wait to move into a bigger place. Since he missed a couple of weeks of work and writing time for his novel, John-Boy was behind and deadlines were always coming up. Each night, after Melissa was put to bed, John-Boy would sit at the kitchen table and try to write. It was difficult because Melissa's tiny voice would call from the bedroom often, begging for another story or her mother to get her a glass of water. This would cause John-Boy to lose concentration.

In a way, it was almost like being at home again, with his siblings barging into his room while he wrote, or Elizabeth, standing in the doorway, waiting to be carried to bed. But this was certainly different. Writing was his official form of employment, John-Boy wasn't just writing for a class assignment or a journal entry anymore. The constant interruptions then, he didn't really mind, but these days, they made him irritable.

The nightly distractions were just the beginning. He wasn't used to food out of a can or cardboard box and longed for his Mama's home cooked meals with fresh picked fruit from the garden, and newly smoked meat from the smokehouse. Even though he had lived in New York a year before marrying Daisy, and they dined at restaurants often. Now, that was not an option, as funds were tight. When John-Boy lived on his own, there were times when he would eat canned or boxed foods. But since he was married, he expected home cooked meals, just as his father had after a hard day at the saw mill.

"Hello! I'm home!" He called out, as he locked the door behind him.

He glanced around the room. The place was still a mess looking as though a hurricane had swept through. John-Boy felt his dander getting ruffled. After all, he was not raised that way, and did not expect his married life to have started out this way either.

No one answered. John-Boy called out "Hello" again and then heard moaning and a faint cry coming from the bathroom.

"Daisy, are you here?"

"In here, John," her voice called.

John-Boy found Daisy holding Melissa with a cold compress against her forehead.

"Hi, darling. Melissa, are you all right?"

John-Boy asked as an alarmed look in his face crept up. Melissa started to cry thus beginning another myriad of gagging noises and heaving sounds. Daisy flung her daughter toward the bowl only to have her shoulders slump in relief as nothing came up. The cold compress was placed on Melissa's forehead once again.

"She's been sick all afternoon." Now Daisy brought Melissa to the sink to wash out her mouth. "Come on, sweetie. Let's try to lie down for awhile and get some sleep." She winked to John-Boy as they went past him to the little girl's bedroom.

While Daisy was getting Melissa settled, John-Boy made his way to the kitchen and discovered a box of _Kraft Dinner_ on the counter, along with a can of green beans. He picked up the box, scowled at it, and then set it back on the counter. He never had _Kraft_ _Dinner _before and wasn't going to start now. His Mama's homemade macaroni and cheese, with thick elbow noodles, drenched in cheese, topped with seasoning, was more appetizing than the still macaroni on the cardboard cover.

He was getting more annoyed by the minute. He still couldn't believe the apartment was so untidy. He hoped Daisy could at least have started supper-a _real _one. John-Boy asked himself, _Am I expecting too much? My Mama and Grandma managed to create a fresh meal or two everyday of the week! Not this canned and box garbage!_ He picked up the box again, slammed it down on the counter, and sighed.

"What is it?" asked Daisy.

He turned around and saw her standing at the entrance of the hallway.

"Nothing," he said, after all she _had _been with a sick child all day.

"It's something. I can tell by the look on your face. Something's bothering you."

"Don't worry about it."

"Is it your supper? Is that it?"

"Just forget about it."

"Oh, so it _is_ your supper! What's wrong with you?"

"You said it, not me. Well, this sad excuse you are calling supper to begin with."

"What do you think I do all day, sit on the couch and listen to soap operas on the radio?"

"It's definitely _not_ cooking and cleaning!"

"I have been with a sick child all day. What do you expect of me?"

"I just thought after being here for a couple of months, you would be a little further along with getting this apartment in order and tonight I come home to this!"

"Well, what do you expect, John?" Daisy's hands were on her hips now.

"For starters, a supper waiting when I get home! That is what I'm used to. My Mama can do it and she had seven kids to look after. Why can't you? You only have one child."

"Do you ever think that while you're at work, I'm doing the best I can taking care of Melissa, unpacking boxes, getting interrupted all day long. Unlike you, my time is not my own."

"Do you think it's easy for me? I am working my fingers to the bone, Daisy. I bring home the paycheck each week, to give you a decent home and be a family each night. The _least _you can do is keep this place clean and have my supper ready."

"Well, John, if you're so worried about your supper, go back to your Mama and have her cater to you."

John-Boy was stunned that Daisy would say such a thing. He looked up and stared right at her.

Suddenly, they both laughed. John-Boy and Daisy hugged each other.

"I'm so sorry," he said into her hair. "I sounded like such a jerk. Daisy, I will not disagree with you. I'm sorry, darling. I have been under so much pressure since I have been back to work." He pulled away and gazed at her.

"I am too, John. I'm trying to find my way around my new role here. I'm so used to having help with Melissa and now she is totally dependent on me. It's not the life that I'm used to either. I'm sorry though, I'll get the hang of it and I promise you, Darling, I will get there." She winked at him. "And I will cook for you, too," she added.

Daisy reached up and gave him a kiss and he instantly responded.

John-Boy thought things would get better as 1940 turned into 1941, but they didn't. When he came home, the apartment was still in disarray. Melissa's toys littered the floor. Cookbooks were stacked on the counter, waiting to be read. Daisy did not cook, as she intended to after their first argument as husband and wife. John-Boy was not sure what she did during the day, but he noticed the place hadn't been dusted or mopped in weeks. And Melissa started to become unruly, especially at bed time.

He wanted to feel comfortable about writing at home, but he didn't. There were always disturbances. Melissa once spilled an open ink bottle on one of his articles for the Associated Press that was due the next morning. John-Boy forgave her, as she was only four years old. He blamed himself; for he shouldn't have left it open on the table in the first place, even though he was only going into the living room to get a book. But when it happened a second, then a third time, he wasn't so sure.

John-Boy knew he had the authority to discipline Melissa, but he hadn't felt right about doing so just yet. This wasn't one of his siblings. As the oldest of seven children, John-Boy was given permission to discipline his siblings in a time of need. Melissa really wasn't his daughter yet. She still legally belonged to Daisy. However, Daisy knew that John-Boy could discipline her as well. After all, he was the breadwinner in the family.

One night, Daisy went over to Millie's to borrow some sugar. John-Boy knew she would be gone a considerable amount of time. The two ladies loved to chit-chat, so John-Boy said he would keep an eye on Melissa. He sat at the table working on his novel, while she played with her rag doll and building blocks on the floor in the living room.

"John-Boy, when are you going to build a bed for my doll?" asked Melissa, looking up at him from sitting on the floor.

"Soon, honey. When I go visit my Mama and Daddy, I'll make you a bed from the wood in our saw mill."

"But she needs a bed _now_."

"Doesn't she like being with you? She might get scared if she had her own bed. My sister Elizabeth always had her dolls with her when it was bedtime."

"No, she still _needs_ a bed."

John-Boy put down the fountain pen and sighed. Maybe he could create a make-shift doll bed until he was able to build one at the saw mill.

"All right, honey. Let me see if I can find something. Help me look."

Melissa ran to where he was sitting and gave him a hug. They both began to search for anything that would resemble a doll bed. John-Boy found an empty oatmeal box. The box was large. If he were to cut out the front of it, this could be a bed, until Melissa had a real one for her doll. For once he was glad Daisy hadn't cleaned up.

"Melissa, look what I—" He began to say as he turned away from the kitchen counter.

In that instant, he saw the little girl pick up the open ink bottle. He dropped the box on the counter and ran to her. But it was too late. Dark ink splattered all over the pages.

John-Boy flew into a rage. He held the girl and gave her a whack on the fanny—twice.

"What did I tell you about playing with the ink bottle?! What did I tell you?"

A tiny whimper came out of Melissa.

"Tell me!" His grip tightened around her arms.

Just then Daisy walked in the door.

"John! What happened? What are you doing?"

He let go of Melissa and she ran to her mother, wailing.

"I told her over and over _not_ to play with the ink bottle and she ruined my chapter!"

"Did you spill the ink?" Daisy asked Melissa.

She slowly nodded.

"I want you to go to your room and think about what you did."

Melissa ran from her mother, howling down the hall to her room.

Daisy turned and faced John-Boy in the living room.

"She has to be disciplined, Daisy. I didn't like what I did just now, but it has to be done," he said.

"Really, John, I don't quite understand the way you react sometimes," Daisy rolled her eyes at him.

John-Boy glared at his wife.

"What's so difficult for you to understand? The fact that Melissa _knows_ this is wrong, yet she continues to pick it up when she knows better! Or, Daisy, is it my mounting frustration at the fact that every time she does this, she ruins my papers and those papers are my work. Shall I remind you it is our bread and butter that I have to redo? Don't you understand she's testing me? If I don't stop it now, it's going to continue."

"Relax, John, I'll take care of it."

"Well, I hope you do because you don't take care of anything else."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Exactly like it sounds! We have been back and moved in for four months now. The apartment is a mess, you don't clean, you don't cook…what _is_ it that you do all day?"

John-Boy left the living room just then and began to pace in the floor in the kitchen. He then stopped and stood in front of Daisy, with his hands on his hips.

"Why is it that before we were married, when you were working that you managed to come over and cook for me and clean up? But now that we're married and have Melissa, you've forgotten how, all of a sudden?"

"How _dare_ you speak to me that way?! What _is_ it that you think I do all day! I have an active four-year-old or did you forget that, John?"

"It's more like you're letting her get away with whatever you want to, because you feel guilty that you gave Melissa up and your mother adopted her. Now that your mother is gone, you are nothing more than a playmate. What are we going to do when we start having children?"

Daisy began to cry.

"Oh _no_, don't tell me you're—"

"I'm _not_!"

"Well, I certainly _hope_ not! You need to learn how to raise Melissa first!"

Daisy sobbed. Like a child Melissa's age, she wiped her nose with the sleeve of her dress and then looked up at him.

"What is it then?" he asked.

"John, I went to a doctor a few days ago and he fitted me for a diaphragm."

He didn't know what to think at first. Finally, he found his voice.

"Where did you get the money to buy that?"

"I had some money left over from when I sold my mother's house. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough for the examination and a diaphragm."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, John, I wanted to start out our married life on a solid fitting before we started to think about a family. And this was my way of taking care of it. Besides we have enough to deal with right now and having a child would complicate everything."

"Well, I'm at a loss for words and that doesn't happen often."

In his mind he thought of the times they'd used rubbers. He guessed that wasn't enough now.

"Don't tell me _you're_ upset about _that_ too," she said.

"Daisy, I always felt that when you become man and wife, you would _share _these kinds of decisions. But the thing that really irks me is that you did not even tell or discuss this with me! What other secrets do you have that I don't know about?"

"Oh _honestly_, you act like you're fifty years old and it's terrible."

"Never mind my attitude about this. The point is that you kept a major truth from me and right now I don't feel like I know you at all."

Just then, Melissa came bouncing into the room. She smiled up at John-Boy.

"When are you going to make a bed for my doll?" she asked.

"Not now, Melissa. The point of you going to your room was because you were supposed to think about what you did wrong, and you didn't. You need to tell me that you will not touch the ink again. Do you understand me?"

"She's just a child. How do you expect her to understand?" said Daisy.

"Well, when we were children, we were taught that there were things that were off limits and knew right from wrong. Melissa will not know what's wrong unless we teach her and you have not done it, so_ I _will."

"Don't you speak to me or my daughter that way!"

"Oh, so it's _my_ daughter—"

"John, stop it, you know what I mean."

Daisy turned to Melissa.

"Honey, it's time for you to go to bed now," she said.

"But I'm not tired," Melissa replied.

"Yes, come on, Mommy will put you to bed."

He watched as Daisy and Melissa ventured down the hallway. John-Boy sat down at the table. The ink blotted papers stared up at him. Most of the writings were ruined. With one giant sweep, John-Boy scooped up the papers, crumpled them, and threw part of his novel away. He sat back down at the table and held his head in his hands. He had a headache.

He sat there, getting agitated as the clock on the wall of the kitchen ticked away. A part of him felt so angry at what Daisy had done behind his back. It was hard enough for them to talk about their times in the bedroom. He knew that part was good; perhaps it was the only satisfying thing in their marriage right now.

Another part of him wanted to cry. Their honeymoon had lasted three days and then after John-Boy moved his things into _their_ apartment, that's when the problems began. He wanted to call up his mother and father, but he decided against it. He couldn't run to them after every fight they had, especially about Daisy and what she had done and he didn't want to pay the cost of a long distance call. It was between them only. _Was every marriage like this?_ John-Boy wondered. No, _his_ parents and grandparents marriages weren't like theirs. They were still happy after all those years. John-Boy had only been married four months and right now, he was miserable. He hoped and prayed things would get better soon.

John-Boy could hear Daisy singing Melissa to sleep. _If she behaved tomorrow_, he thought, _I'll create the oatmeal box doll bed._ He heard Daisy as she came down the hall into the kitchen. Instantly, he tensed up. To avoid her for a few seconds longer, John-Boy went to get a drink of milk out of the refrigerator.

He shut the door and turned to face Daisy, who stood in front of him. He held the bottle of milk tightly.

"John," she said. "I know that you will find this hard to understand because you are used to a big family and being the oldest. The whole idea of parenting comes naturally to you. To me, it's a new thing. I am still not used to having someone depend on me for everything. Please try to realize that."

John-Boy set the bottle of milk on the counter.

"Daisy,I could almost understand that. But what I_ can't_ come to terms with, is the outright _lying_ you did by using the diaphragm, and not telling me! That's something, as a couple, we're supposed to face together. Right now, I cannot get it out of my mind—that you would just do this without asking me first. Daisy, right now I see you as being selfish and it hurts me to the core. You're not thinking about us."

"But John, I'm thinking about u_s_. Who do you think would be doing most of the childrearing? It wouldn't be you, it would be me. And I have all I can do to think of Melissa right now."

At that moment Melissa came scampering down the hallway once again.

"Mommy, I need a drink of water!" she said in a singsong voice, that didn't sound remotely tired.

"Be right with you, honey. Go back to bed." Daisy replied.

For the time being Melissa ran back in her bedroom.

Daisy pushed past John-Boy to get Melissa a drink of water from the faucet. He sat down at the table for what seemed like the tenth time that night while she disappeared into Melissa's room and he heard her say, "That is it. Good night now."

After quietly closing Melissa's bedroom door, Daisy came back down the hallway and sat across the table from John-Boy.

"As I was saying, I feel you are only thinking about what is best for _you _and not us. I feel like I don't know you anymore. I want to know what happened to the woman I married," said John-Boy.

"John, that's not fair! I _am_ trying and you're not giving me a chance! You're measuring how life should be based on _your_ parents and not everyone is that way!"

"If my parents can raise seven children in the Depression, then we can raise one! Never mind considering another one. You already made _that_ decision."

"Boy, you must really hate me now!"

"I don't _hate_ you; I just don't _know_ you anymore, Daisy."

Just then, they both heard tiny footsteps inching their way into the room. Melissa stood there at the entrance of the hallway, grinning from ear to ear.

"Mommy, I have to go to the bathroom."

John-Boy slammed his fist on the table.

"Dammit, Melissa!" he said, and she ran down the hall.

"Don't you talk to her like that!" cried Daisy.

"I'll take care of this and maybe you will learn how to put a child to bed once and for all!" He said sternly.

John-Boy went down the hallway. He heard Daisy right behind him and could tell she didn't trust him right now. They both stood in Melissa's doorway. He grasped Melissa by the hand.

"Come on, I'll take you to the bathroom."

"No, _I _will take my own daughter to the bathroom, John."

He glared at Daisy as she took Melissa by the other hand.

"Come on, honey, right this way," said Daisy.

He sighed and let Melissa's hand go and the little girl traipsed behind her mother, who still held her other hand. When they came out of the bathroom, John-Boy had gone into Melissa's bedroom and grabbed the nearly empty glass of water that Daisy had gotten for her earlier.

"John-Boy! Why are you taking my water? I want my water!" whined Melissa.

"I'm taking your water because its lights out and no more excuses. Get into bed _now_."

She got into bed, and then he turned out all the lights.

"Good night, Melissa," said John-Boy.

"Good night, John-Boy. Good night, Mommy."

"Good night, Melissa," echoed Daisy.

He closed the door behind them, turning the knob, so it wouldn't produce a loud slam. They both followed one another back into the living room. John-Boy sat on the couch and Daisy sat in an armchair across the room. Neither of them said anything for a moment. They listened closely toward Melissa's room.

"Why did you take her water away? She might need it," asked Daisy.

"Oh, so she can get up again and again, asking for another and then making a hundred trips to the bathroom all night?" he replied, glowering at her.

"Oh John, _really_! It's _just_ a glass of water!" Daisy threw up her hands.

"She has to learn her limits."

"It's a wonder she's waking up! You're talking so loud; the whole city can hear you!"

"I think you got that wrong, Daisy. _You're _the one who's shouting."

"I'm not going to put up with this anymore!" Daisy said as she got up and went into the kitchen. John-Boy heard the refrigerator door open and close.

Just then, he caught a glimpse of a tiny head peeking around the corner into the living room.

"All right, that's _it_!" John-Boy hollered.

He bolted off of the couch. As he came toward Melissa, she ran down the hall squealing with laughter. John-Boy caught up with her at the entrance of her bedroom. He picked her up and marched right over to her bed.

"I thought I told you it was time for bed!" he shouted at her.

Melissa began to cry and seconds later he heard Daisy running down the hallway. Before she could make it past the doorway, he threw his wife a look that said, "Don't you _dare_ say anything. _I'm_ taking care of this!"

"John-Boy! No!" Melissa pleaded.

"Yes!"

He turned her over his knees and spanked her three times on the bottom. This caused Melissa to howl in agony.

"Are you going to listen to me now, or am I going to have to do that again!"

"It's time for bed," Melissa's voice squeaked.

"Yes, that's right," he said as he turned her over and sat her on his lap.

He then picked Melissa up once more and put her into bed, to show he still meant business, and yanked the covers over her, until only her head peeked out.

"Now, good night and no more getting up, I _mean_ it!"

He came out of the room and brushed past Daisy.

"Shut the door," he said to Daisy in the same tone he used for Melissa. For the first time that night, Daisy did as she was told. Her eyes were misty as she came down the hall into the living room.

John-Boy, who was already in the living room, seized his coat from the closet, next to the door. She was right behind him.

"Where do you think you're going at this time of night?" Daisy asked, doing her best to hold back a sob in her throat.

"I have to get out of here." His voice still had a slight edge to it. "I need to take a walk and think about some things. I have to get away from here for awhile," he replied.

"Where are you going?" she implored..

"Out."

He zipped up his coat.

"John, don't walk out on me like this! I don't like what's going on here either."

"You should have thought about that before," he said, not looking at her.

He wrenched open the door and did not look back to the stream of tears that ran down Daisy's face.

Copyright © 2005 by Kristi N. Zanker


	7. Chapter 7 - The Words of Wisdom

A Waltons Story

(_The Waltons_ Fan Fiction)

By: Kristi N. Zanker

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of Lorimar Productions and Warner Bros. Television. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. I, in no way am associated with the owners, creators, or producers of _The Waltons_. No copyright infringement is intended.

7.

The Words of Wisdom

The fierce January cold greeted John-Boy as he pulled open the door and started down the steps. His hand grazed the thick concrete and brick railing. A thin blanket of snow stretched down the entire stoop. As he held onto the railing, John-Boy's hand became ice cold. When he reached the bottom, he shoved his hands in his pockets, trying to ignore the wintry bitterness. He turned left and headed down the street. Cars struggled their way down the slick, icy avenue. He watched as one car spun into a 180 degree turn and managed to turn the right way and slither to who knew where.

He had to be careful, so he wouldn't slip on any stray ice on the sidewalk. Patches of snow lay in doorways of apartment buildings, and stores as John-Boy walked by them. The windows of the stores were dark. The only place that was open at this time of night was Marvin's Bar and Grill, the local juke-joint. As he passed the bar, he heard swing music blaring from the jukebox. A roar of laughter erupted and the clink of glasses sounded. A man came out of the bar, and stumbled into John-Boy.

"Sorry, mister," the drunk muttered and staggered his way down the street.

"Don't worry about it, sir. People have been in my way all day," he said softly, knew the wino couldn't hear him.

Lights from windows of the numerous apartment buildings dotted down the street, creating zigzag patterns in contrast to the streetlights lined at the corner curbs. John-Boy thought about the people in the glowing windows. They were in their warm, humble abode, perhaps listening to the radio or playing _Monopoly_ and not having a disagreement.

John-Boy passed by a park. From the streetlamps, he could tell the snow had been trampled on by energetic children, for he saw several lopsided snowmen. Clumps of grass peeked out from underneath the snow, possibly trying to bring on spring early. Benches outlined the park. John-Boy entered, and found a bench that was furthest from the street. He dusted off the thin layer of snow and sat down.

He felt calmer now. He wondered what Daisy was doing at that very moment. _Was she still crying? Did Melissa wake up again? Did she wonder where he went off to?_ He thought to himself. John-Boy didn't have his watch on, so he figured it must've been around 11 p.m. He thought about the words that had been exchanged. In a way, Daisy was right, she has had a hard life and the child had come to a surprise, changing everything. She used to work in theater and things were slowly coming together, as she had been getting parts.

John-Boy remembered how happy she was when she got the lead for a play. That had been less than a year ago. Now, she had to be there for Melissa. John-Boy knew Daisy wanted to be there for her daughter, but he could not understand why she couldn't keep up with the housework or cook a decent meal. He had great respect for his mother and grandmother, who prepared a hot meal every day for their large family. And they kept the house spotless most of the time. _With seven kids that had to be difficult_, John-Boy recollected.

And then his thoughts turned to his father and grandfather. They worked six or seven days a week, twelve sometimes fourteen hours a day at the saw mill. John-Boy always remembered a meal being on the table when everyone came in for lunch or dinner. There were a few times when there was no meal.

John-Boy remembered one specific time when his father reproached his mother because dinner was not on the table. It was when another lumber company came to Waltons Mountain and suddenly there was a competition. They had worked at the mill all day and were tired, not to mention very hungry. His father expected the food to be ready when they came in. When it wasn't, he became very angry.

John-Boy worked all day too now, and expected a decent meal on the table when he came home. He hoped Daisy would respect that. He could forgive her for these months of their adjustment in marriage, but what he could _not_ forgive was the fact that she did not tell him about the contraceptive.

He saw from her point of view, she was getting used to being Melissa's mother. And they certainly could not afford another child right now. But why couldn't she tell him? They shared everything together. He just couldn't figure it out. John-Boy sat there, trying to sort out his tangled thoughts. He could not find an answer alone. He needed someone to talk to. And John-Boy knew just the right person.

He got up and began to walk home. Everything looked the same as he turned on his street. Marvin's Bar and Grill was still open. It seemed as though the same lit windows were visible. John-Boy stood in front of his building and looked up. Millie's light was on. He suddenly felt like an intruder, for it was almost midnight. But he needed to talk with someone, other than Daisy.

He slowly climbed the steps and made his way to the second floor. He quietly walked over to his door and put his ear to it. He heard nothing. John-Boy assumed Daisy must have gone to bed. There was no beam of light underneath the door. He then went over to Millie's door and gave a soft knock. He heard classical music from either the radio or Victrola.

John-Boy heard footsteps approach the door, the chain unlatching and Millie turning the knob. He was nervous.

"Well, I'll be…John! What are you doing here at this hour? Did something happen? Is little Melissa ill?" Millie said.

"Yes, Ma'am…I mean, no, Melissa's just fine. But yes, something has happened. I'm sorry to bother you at this hour, Ma'am, but I really need someone to talk to right now."

"How many times do I have to tell you? Please call me Millie. Everyone else does."

"It's just that I was—"

"Never mind that, you call me Millie."

Almost every time John-Boy and Millie met, the same statements were made. They stood there and laughed.

"Oh, look at us! You come in now…it's cold out there."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him into her apartment. The first thing John-Boy noticed about Millie's apartment was that it was always so immaculate. The classical music that he had heard, as he stood outside the door, was coming from a Victrola that was present in the corner of the room. John-Boy did not know the composer and thought that for sure Jason would know. Millie told him to take off his coat, while she went to brew some tea.

In some ways, Millie reminded John-Boy of his Grandma and the Baldwin Sisters. She had a tiny delicate, soothing voice, like Miss Mamie and Miss Emily. She dressed in the similar fashion of the turn of the century. Her face gave a stern, yet loving look just like Grandma. Her appearance was short and stocky with her silver colored hair was pulled back into a tight bun, also like his Grandma.

Millie came back a few minutes later and sat in the couch across from John-Boy, who sat in the winged-back chair.

"Well now, what seems to be troubling you?"

John-Boy told Millie nearly everything that had been going on with him and Daisy. He left out the part about their love life, for he felt it was too personal and inappropriate to tell her about something like that. He would have to think of his own way to confront Daisy about it.

Millie listened intently and nodded every so often. The kettle impatiently whistled during John-Boy's telling and Millie got up to get their tea. She brought in a tray with a silver kettle in the middle and two white tea cups on each side of it. Steam rose from the spout. She poured John-Boy's cup and then hers. He took a sip and the warm tea rushed to his stomach. John-Boy took another sip and then continued. When John-Boy was finished, she began to tell him of her marriage to Harold McVee.

"My dear Harold, everyone called him Hal. God rest his soul. I loved him dearly, but it was no picnic, I'll tell you. I met him shortly after arriving to this country from Ireland in eighteen-ninety. We married after courting for almost a year. Hal was the sun and the moon to me. He showered me with gifts every week. I often wondered where he got the money; we lived in a tenement building then. When I think back on that, I don't know how we managed to survive, but we did." Millie took a sip of tea and then continued.

"I had five children in that tenement building. One was only two days old and then she died. My only son died at age four from diphtheria."

"I'm sorry-" John-Boy began, but was interrupted by Mille.

"Well, I wanted my three girls to grow up healthy. So, eventually we moved to a better place. Oh, we were by no means rich, but it was much better than those tenements.. Anyway, eventually, I found out where Hal was getting all this money. He would stop at the neighborhood bar down the street from our apartment building and gamble his paycheck. He would win, but other times he lost. When he lost, he'd come home very drunk. The girls would be in bed by then. And we'd have a quarrel, but what's the use of quarreling with a drunken man? There times it got very bad, but I stayed by his side because I loved him so much." Millie took another sip of tea. She set her glass down on the coffee table.

"You were telling me about how Daisy doesn't keep house or cook for you? She'll come around. Her situation is a little different than mine. I know she loves you and will come around soon. You see, when you love someone, you'll get up at four o'clock in the morning to prepare their breakfast everyday, no matter what it is."

"Daisy will do that for me sometimes," he said.

"You see now? She _does _love you very much. As for the cleaning, well, later on, I'll give her some tips. I raised three girls and had my hands full during the day, but I managed to keep the place clean. That was how Hal liked it too. Mind you, he wasn't always a roaring drunk."

"I want to thank you for listening to me, Millie," said John-Boy.

"And I thank you, John. I hope I didn't bore you."

"Oh no, you certainly didn't. Thank you for the tea."

"You're quite welcome. Now, you get home, she's waiting for you, I'm sure of it."

He set his empty cup in the tray and put on his coat and gave Millie a hug.

"Goodnight, Millie," he said. "Thank you again."

John-Boy walked across the hall to their door. Unlike before, he saw a faint beam of light shine from the inside. He quietly opened the door to find Daisy sitting up, yet sleeping on the couch. He could tell that it was her intention to wait up for him. He smiled, took off his coat, and hung it in the hall closet. John-Boy rubbed his hands together, still not quite over the chill of the winter night air. He went over to where Daisy was sleeping and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

Her eyes fluttered open. Daisy stood up, took her hands to cup his face and kissed him. A few minutes later they hugged one another. At first, there were no words spoken. By both of their reactions they knew all would be content, at least in time it would be.

"John, I'm so sorry. Please understand where I'm coming from. I want nothing more in this life than to love you and make you happy," Daisy said. Her voice choked up.

"You already do," John-Boy murmured.

He smiled and kissed her again. She smiled back at him, and then patted the couch, indicating that she wanted him to sit down with her.

"Please understand that being a wife…being a housewife and mother is all new to me. For so long I was lonely and all I had to think about was myself. I did not have to measure up to other people's expectations. Now I'm being pulled into three directions and trying to do it all. I want to make you happy, I'm trying, but I am not your mother and grandmother. To compare your life and what you are used to, it's a tall order for me to measure up to right now."

John-Boy listened to her and it seemed like he was really hearing her for the first time. He did not realize his expectations were so high. But he understood what she meant. She was right about comparing her to what he was used to back home. He realized how unfair he was being. No one could measure up to Mama and Grandma. But he was still upset about the contraceptive.

"Daisy, I did not realize I was acting that way towards you. But now that you spelt it out, I understand. I guess I had expectations of what our life would be like. If I did not share them with you, then I'm being unfair."

"No, it's _both_ of us who need to work on it. John, promise me…that if some thing is bothering you, please do not let it eat at you like that again. We need to discuss this. We need to communicate to each other by acting and thinking like a married couple."

John-Boy leaned over to Daisy and said in a low, husky voice, "Agreed."

He kissed her, this time more passionately than before. Not long afterward, they were in their bedroom, making love as if it was the first time. They both knew that it would be all right.

The next morning, John-Boy awoke to the smell of eggs, bacon, and sausage. He lay there for a few moments, remembering last night and early this morning. He was so glad he and Daisy made up, but there was one thing he needed to address with her. John-Boy decided to wait and talk after breakfast. His blue robe lay across the hope chest at the end of their bed. John-Boy pulled it on, and tied the sash while walking down the hall. Melissa sat at the table, stirring her scrambled eggs around the plate.

He came up behind Melissa and planted a kiss on her head. Then, he tickled her belly which made her squeal with laughter.

"How about you and I build a doll bed today? How does that sound?" he asked her.

Her blue eyes instantly lit up, "Yeah!" Melissa cried.

"You finish eating and we'll start as soon as breakfast is over," said John-Boy as Melissa took a bite of eggs.

Daisy stood at the stove, already dressed for the day in a blue flowery cotton housedress. She smiled at him, while making his meal. He walked over to her and gave her a proper good morning kiss.

"Stop that, now. You behave," she smiled at him. "Your breakfast is almost ready."

As promised, after breakfast, while Daisy did the dishes, John-Boy took the oatmeal box into Melissa's bedroom and the little girl watched as he cut it into a doll bed. The box was round. When John-Boy was finished, he had Melissa go get her rag doll to put in the bed.

"See, Honey? Now, you can rock her to sleep," said John-Boy, as he rocked the doll in the make-shift bed.

"Shhh, my dolly's sleeping." Melissa put her finger to her lips.

"Okay, I'll be quiet then," he whispered.

He gave her a pat on the head, and then got up and went to take a shower.

About fifteen minutes later, John-Boy came back into the living room to find Daisy drying and putting away the dishes. He went to the coffee pot to get another cup of coffee.

"Darling, can I pour you a cup of coffee, too?" he asked, as his cup filled.

"No thank you. I've had three already," she smiled. "Someone kept me up all last night and I'm tired now."

"Well, it appears as though someone kept _me_ up, also," John-Boy smiled.

Suddenly, his smile disappeared. He had to talk with her, right now.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Daisy, there's still something I want to discuss with you about last night," he asked hesitantly.

"Okay…what is it."

They walked into the living room. She sat down next to John-Boy and gave him a quick kiss.

"Have I told you that I love you today, John Walton Jr.?"

He looked at her and said, "Why, no you haven't." He grabbed Daisy and gave her a playful kiss on the lips and then said, "Have I told you today that I love _you_, Mrs. Daisy Walton?"

"Why, _no_ you haven't."

John-Boy was trying to settle down which was not easy for him at the moment. He wanted to carry Daisy into the bedroom and make love to her again, but knew especially with Melissa awake playing in the other room that was not possible.

"Alright, alright, that's enough now," said John-Boy.

"Oh, are you sure?" she said.

"I'm sure, at least for now. We'll pick up where we left off later on, I promise."

"I'll make sure you keep that promise," she said giving him another kiss and snuggled up next to him.

"Okay, what is it that you want to talk about, Darling?"

John-Boy took a deep breath and began.

"Well, I-I would be lying to you otherwise, but I'm bothered about one thing we did not resolve last night."

"What's that?"

"About you getting the contraceptive and not discussing it with me."

"Oh, I see."

"By you using that and not discussing it…that bothers me. But furthermore to have that seems like it's going against nature's way, against God's plans for our life or our children's lives. I know I sound old-fashioned, but I also know that we cannot afford another child right now. However, it still bothers me. I know that it sounds strange but it still bothers me."

"If you want me not to use it I won't and we will let what happens happen."

"I guess I'm a hypocrite. I want things both ways and I cannot have it. Well, for now we will continue to use it, but not forever, Daisy. I cannot wait to have a child with you. The timing is not right."

"I know, John, I know."

While they continued to talk, Daisy started to clean up Melissa's toys in the living room. John-Boy helped her out by putting the stray toys in the chest next to the chair. When they finished, they sat on the couch again.

"You know something? I wish I could take a nap. How about we take a nap when Melissa takes hers? How does that sound?" asked John-Boy, with a wink in his eye.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Daisy replied, smiling at him.

Copyright © 2005 by Kristi N. Zanker


	8. Chapter 8 - The Phone Call

A Waltons Story

(_The Waltons_ Fan Fiction)

By: Kristi N. Zanker

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of Lorimar Productions and Warner Bros. Television. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. I, in no way am associated with the owners, creators, or producers of _The Waltons_. No copyright infringement is intended.

8.

The Phone Call

The streets were deserted as John-Boy started to walk home. He took the same way he always did. The weather hadn't changed at all; it was crisp and cool, with spring creeping up. But there was something different about this time. Just four hours ago, he walked to Hastings House to drop off the third revision of his second novel. After dropping the manuscript off, he went over to the Associated Press building.

John-Boy was working on a new article about the recent Lend-Lease Act that had been passed by President Roosevelt last month. Talk buzzed around the office on whether this would bring the United States into the war or not. The Lend-Lease Act was immediately forgotten when he received the phone call. At first, he couldn't hear what was said. There was too much noise in the background on the other end of the line. When he found out what was said, he wished he had never picked up the phone. He did not expect news like this. And now, he was on his way home to tell Daisy that his Grandpa was dead.

Silence greeted John-Boy as entered the apartment. The living room looked spotless. Lunch dishes were drying on the rack. He set his briefcase on the couch and then sat down to try to sink in the news. Feeling restless, he got up and went over to their phone. He knew it was only an hour before he had spoken to his father, but he wanted to see how everyone else was holding up. Besides, he had to tell them what time he was coming in on the train. He dialed home.

The phone rang three times and then John-Boy heard Jason's voice on the other end.

"It's good to hear from you, are you able to return home?" asked Jason.

"Yes, we are taking the train this afternoon. It leaves at five in the evening. We should be in Richmond by eleven or so. Could you pick us up?"

"That's no problem. I'm just glad that you're able to come back," replied Jason.

"How is everyone doing?" asked John-Boy.

"Well right now, Mama, Grandma and Daddy are at the funeral parlor making arrangements."

"How are the others doing?"

"We're all in shock. Elizabeth is taking it really hard. The phone has been ringing all day long. I know Mama and Daddy will be happy to know you're coming home."

"Right. Jason, I'm going to hang up now. See you later tonight."

"Okay."

"Give everyone a hug for me."

"Will do."

He hung up the phone, went into the hallway and peeked into Melissa's room. She was fast asleep. _It's good she's taking a nap now_, he thought. _We'll be leaving soon._ He found Daisy asleep in their bedroom. John-Boy climbed into bed next to her. He lay on his back and stared at the ceiling. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned the first button of his shirt. He rolled over and gave Daisy a light kiss on the cheek. She stirred a little. He put his arms around her. This jolted her awake.

"John! You scared me half to death! What are you doing home?" said Daisy.

"I didn't want to do that. I don't know how to tell you…but this morning I got a phone call from Daddy. My Grandpa's dead."

The lump in his throat was so large; John-Boy didn't think he could say anything else. Daisy hugged him. Like an infant, she rocked him back and forth, as he cried for the man who meant so much to him, was so wise, and told a great tall tale.

When he calmed down, he told her that they would be taking the 5 p.m. train to Richmond. He mentioned that Elizabeth was not doing well at all.

"Hopefully, when we get there, I hope I can comfort her in some way. We always had a special bond," he said.

"Yes, I know. She looks up to you, John. Well, I better get us packed and ready then," she said.

Daisy got up and started to pack. John-Boy got up and retrieved his journal from the desk drawer. He sat at the kitchen table and opened up the tablet. He wanted to put his thoughts down while they were still fresh in his mind. He thought that being the literary man in the family, they would most likely ask him do the eulogy. But he had time on the train to think about the words he wanted to use for that as well. He closed his eyes for a minute and was trying to escape the pain he was feeling, but it did not help. Nothing did; his Grandpa was gone.

It was three-thiry in the afternoon by the time they had their bags packed. They stopped by Millie's house and asked her to keep an eye on the place and to water Daisy's plants.

"John," Millie said. "Please tell your family that I'm praying for them, especially your grandmother. Losing a husband after all those years; tell her how sorry I am."

"I will, Millie, and thank you for everything," he said as he gave Millie a big hug.

He walked towards the door. Melissa and Daisy waved good-bye.

They walked downstairs and flagged a cab to Grand Central station. It was four in the afternoon, but they wanted to get there in plenty of time. John-Boy walked with Daisy and Melissa in tow to the ticket counter. He purchased their tickets, found the waiting area, sat down and waited on the benches till their time of departure.

They boarded the train at the time it rolled in to the station. Thankfully, their train included a dinner. John-Boy realized he had not eaten all day. He wasn't so concerned about himself, but was thinking about Melissa. After they sat down and got situated, John-Boy took out his tablet and wrote a few words.

_Today was the quickest day and yet the longest day of my life. We lost the pillar and strength of our family. I know we are better off for knowing such a gentle man of this Earth, but it's never easy to say good-bye. How do you say good-bye?_

It was close to eleven. Melissa was asleep leaning against Daisy. John-Boy wrote his thoughts again on what he could say, if asked to speak. The words poured from his heart, but he had his emotions under control.

Melissa stirred when the train stopped. Daisy held onto her, as she and John-Boy disembarked. They found Jason waiting right outside the train station for them. John-Boy set their belongings down and gave his brother a hug.

"I'm so glad you could come home. I know it's a big comfort to every one at the house," said Jason.

The four of them piled into the car and headed for home. Daisy had Melissa situated on her lap, and the little girl eventually fell asleep once again.

"Jason," John-Boy asked quietly, so he wouldn't disturb or startle Melissa. "How are they doing?"

"Daddy's holding in there, but you can see the look on his face. He feels terrible.

Before Grandpa left for the day they were arguing again; all Daddy wanted him to do was not work so hard. Grandpa got into one of his huffs about it and took off with his fishing pole. That's where they found him… Daddy feels just dreadful about it. He isn't saying much but, John-Boy, he doesn't have to. I know he feels responsible."

"That's silly; Daddy shouldn't feel responsible for what happened to Grandpa. It was his time."

He was thinking that could be part of what he might say. Zebulon Walton loved God, his family, life itself, and went on his terms the way he wanted to. But at the moment, John-Boy kept these thoughts and the tribute to himself.

It was almost midnight by the time they pulled up to the house. Someone left the outside light on. Melissa woke up after the car was turned off. John-Boy grabbed the suitcases out of the rumble seat, and then turned to find Olivia, John, and most of the family filing out onto the porch and down the steps to greet them. Mama took Melissa from Daisy and carried her inside the house. Once they were inside, Olivia came down the stairs, announcing that Melissa was asleep on the cot in John-Boy's room. Mary Ellen and John-Curtis occupied that room once John-Boy officially moved to New York. The two of them moved into the girls' room for the time being. It was a full house, but they made due after everyone sat down at the kitchen table and had a cup of coffee and a sandwich Olivia made.

Grandma was finally sleeping. Olivia and John were worried about her, but they realized her strength and felt it was best to let her sleep for now. Once the coffee was drunk and the sandwiches disappeared, John-Boy was grateful; he could feel the tiredness of the day creeping up on him.

"This has been the longest day of my life," he said to the others sitting around him.

"I know how you feel, Son. It has been draining on all of us," said John.

"So Daddy, what are we going to do? I know Grandpa's wishes, but I cannot picture him any place else other than on Waltons Mountain," said John-Boy.

"We were thinking the same thing," said Olivia. "Yesterday, we made arrangements for Reverend Buchanan to do the service. But we should have it up there and that's where Grandpa wanted to rest. We'll have to discuss this with Grandma tomorrow."

"I also think that's what Pa would've wanted," said Daddy.

"I do, too, Daddy," said Mary Ellen.

"Well, before we make anymore decisions, I would like to have Grandma have the final say," said Olivia.

They all nodded in agreement.

"John-Boy, I know that there's one thing Grandma was saying today. They both would want you to say something," said Olivia.

"I had figured that, Mama. I was working on what to say during the train ride here, but I haven't finished yet."

"Oh, good," his mother said. "I know you will do us all proud. Well, it's getting late; we should all go to bed."

They put their dishes in the sink and made a bee-line upstairs for what would hopefully be a good night's rest.

John-Boy awoke with a start. He heard his Grandpa calling him.

"John-Boy! John-Boy, get up now! Your Daddy's ready to go hunting!"

He sat up his bed, but he couldn't get himself to move. His Grandpa called him again.

"John-Boy! We need to get over to the Baldwin Sisters!"

"Grandpa?" John-Boy called.

"John-Boy, your Daddy needs your help in the saw mill this morning."

"Grandpa!"

"John-Boy, how about you and me goin' fishing?"

Somehow, John-Boy made it to the door of his room. He opened it and there stood Zebulon Walton.

"Grandpa!" He could feel tears forming in his eyes. John-Boy threw his arms around him. Just as he was about to hug him, Grandpa disappeared.

Suddenly, John-Boy found himself in bed again. He was in a daze, for he had just been at his door. When the clouds in his mind parted, he realized that it had only been a dream. Grandpa wasn't here, he was gone. John-Boy wiped the sweat from his face. He noticed he had been crying in his sleep. It was then he noticed Melissa's cot was empty and Daisy was not in the room either. He picked up the Big Ben alarm clock on the nightstand.

"Seven-thirty," he murmured.

_Everyone else must be up,_ he thought. He quickly got dressed and headed downstairs to find the family sitting around the table.

"John-Boy, I was calling you," Olivia said. "I thought you'd never make it down to breakfast."

"No, you didn't call me. It was…" No, he couldn't tell them. "Never mind."

John-Boy sat down and Olivia put a plate of hotcakes in front of him. He looked up and saw Daisy, sitting across from him. She looked as if she was not feeling well. He wasn't feeling to well himself after the dreams he had, but he did not dare tell anyone. After all, it was a dream, wasn't it?

"Daisy…Darling, are you all right?" John-Boy asked.

"I was up all night getting sick. I must've ate something on the train that didn't agree with me. I just feel nauseous now."

"Do you want some tea to calm your stomach?" asked Olivia.

"Yes, maybe I could try that and some toast," answered Daisy.

"Coming right up."

Olivia was preparing Daisy's tea when all of a sudden Grandma came out of her room. John-Boy leapt up from the table and went over to give her a hug. He tried to be brave, but it was so hard. Tears began to form in the corners of his eyes.

"I miss him so much," said John-Boy.

"I…know," said Grandma.

John-Boy finally let go. Daisy got up and hugged her, along with Melissa.

"Is there anything we can do to help you, Grandma?" asked John-Boy.

"Being here!"

John-Boy, Daisy, and Melissa helped Grandma sit down at the table.

"Ma, we already talked to John-Boy about the eulogy," said John.

"I only hope I can do this in a way that is befitting, Grandma," said John-Boy.

Grandma took John-Boy's hand into hers and gave a knowing look.

"You will…you will," she replied softly.

After finishing breakfast, they brought their coffee and tea in to the living room. Elizabeth was sitting there quietly. Gone were the braids and her thick, red hair hung loosely down her back.

"How are you doing, honey?" asked John-Boy, as he sat next to her. She hugged him.

"Everything I love leaves or dies. I feel can't love anyone anymore. If I do, even a little bit, they'll go away and never come back," answered Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, you can't stop loving people. Remember, I told you that before. Don't you love me?"

"Oh, you _know_ what I mean. It hurts too much."

"I know…it hurts me too. But a part of life is death and we all have to accept this as much as it hurts."

"I know. But I don't ever want to hurt this way again."

"Well, we have each other to help make it though these times and we have to remember that God has plans for Grandpa. He will always be in our hearts. Whenever you want to talk to him, He will be there for you."

"Really, John-Boy?"

"Yes."

"That makes me feel a little better. I still miss Grandpa, but knowing that helps," said Elizabeth.

Just then Melissa came into the room.

"Elizabeth, will you play dolls with me?" she asked, with a wide grin on her face.

"Sure," replied Elizabeth, as she got up, took Melissa's hand and led her up the stairs.

"John-Boy, that was beautiful…what you said. It has been so hard for her," said Olivia.

"I agree. It makes me feel easier too," John agreed.

"Daddy, is the Montgomery place still empty?" asked John-Boy.

"Yes, it's been empty for years. Why do you ask?"

"I need some time to myself to write this. I was thinking of going up there for a while."

"Sure, son. The key is still in the same place."

The phone rang and Olivia got up to answer it. John-Boy heard her say, "Hello, Reverend Hank Buchanan." The conversation went on about the weather and then drifted to the service for Grandpa.

"Daisy, get some rest today, you look tired. I'll be back in awhile," said John-Boy, after he leaned over to give his wife a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Sure, Darling, take your time. I'll be here," she replied wearily.

John-Boy carried his pencil and writing tablet and headed up the mountain to the Montgomery place. He loved it up there, the peace and quite. The question was, was he up to the challenge of writing this? He was going to try. He did not want to disappoint his Grandma. Hopefully, it would come to him.

He found the key underneath the mat at the entrance, turned the lock, and opened the door. The living room smelled musty and damp from the long months of being closed up. John-Boy went around and opened all of the windows to let fresh air inside. He went and uncovered the furniture. He found a washcloth near the kitchen sink and did his best of clear away the inches of dust on the tables. Even though he was only going to be here for a very short time, he wanted to make this place feel homey and lived-in.

Once the mustiness and dampness began to fade, John-Boy sat down at the small table in the kitchen. He took out his reading glasses and put them on. Then, he opened up the tablet to an empty page. To begin this was the hard part. The thoughts he had written on the train ride were all scattered. Reading over what he had written before several times, he tried to piece together everything. Finally the words started to flow.

_ I was asked to speak on behalf of my family about a man we all loved…my grandfather Zebulon Tyler Walton. He had a love and respect for life and it showed in everything he did. He did not need material things. He was a truly happy man who endured the goodness of life as well as the sadness, but endured it all. My Grandpa once told my Grandma that all he could give her was this good Earth and all the trimmings. But he gave so much more. _

_He managed to teach you. In turn, you learned from him, even though it may not have been intended. Whether it was a story of long ago, like the one about the white deer, the dog that stopped the train, or when he charged up San Juan Hill with Teddy Roosevelt and the Rough Riders...Grandpa was witty, smart and most people who knew him respected his way of thinking._

_Grandpa, every time we see flowers, we will think of you. For you taught us the names of every flower. And so, Grandpa, we all gather here, on Waltons Mountain, where our family settled, to let you rest in peace. Know this, Grandpa, that you will be sorely missed._

_We are sorry that you left us, but feel we are better people for knowing you. We love you, Grandpa. _

John-Boy was satisfied with what he wrote. Instead of going straight back to the house, he left the Montgomery place, leaving it as when he entered, and walked to the top of the mountain. He went up to the place that would be Grandpa's final resting spot. John-Boy felt at peace here, and felt his Grandpa was with him. It was a serene contentment he felt, unlike his feelings of what he awoke to this morning.

Just then, he heard a few twigs snap and rustling of leaves behind him. He turned and looked up to see his father walking towards him.

"Daddy! How did you know I was up here?"

"I didn't, son. I just came up here to do some thinking."

"Me too. You know something, Daddy? I feel that Grandpa is still here with us. I feel that he is giving his approval on his resting place and what I wrote today."

"I'm sure he would be proud of you, son. I know he was before he passed." John suddenly got quiet. "John-Boy, I feel terrible. I never wanted our last words to be an argument; I just wanted him to slow down. He was trying to do the work of a man half his age. I know he was struggling, but he was too proud to admit it. I just told him to take it easy and we could get the boys to help us when they got out of school. Before long, he was fit to be tied, and took off."

"Well, he was a proud man. Try to think of this way, Daddy. He left this earth on his terms. He died the way he wanted to—with a fishing pole in his hand."

"That he did," replied John, who looked off into the distant for a minute and then turned to his eldest son and said, "I think it's time to head back now."."

The two of them walked slowly down the mountain. As the house loomed near, John-Boy and his father noticed that a few more cars dotted the front lawn, and realized that they belonged to Reverend Buchanan, Ike and Corabeth Godsey. When John-Boy and John came in the front door, they found them sitting with Olivia and Grandma, discussing the arrangements for the service.

"John, where did you take off to?" asked Olivia.

"I just went up on the mountain for a walk and found my son doing the same thing," answered John.

"Did the right words finally arrive?" she asked.

"I think so, Mama. Where's Daisy?" John-Boy replied.

"Upstairs resting. She's still not feeling too well."

He climbed the stairs and popped his head into his old bedroom to see Daisy and Melissa napping. He was going to let her sleep when he heard a muffled sound.

"John, how did you do? Were you able to put your thoughts together?" asked Daisy.

"Yes, I feel like I captured his essence, and spirit," he said.

"Oh good, I'm glad to hear that. I'm still feeling nauseous. I think I'm going to rest a bit longer."

He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Take your time, we have all day."

John-Boy left the bedroom and went downstairs to the kitchen to see what was for lunch. He found some leftover meat loaf and made another sandwich. His father joined him at the kitchen table after pouring a cup of coffee.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" asked John-Boy.

"I was just thinking of the orders I'm not able to fill right now and with the cost of everything how I'm going to manage?"

"Well, Daddy, how about after I finish my lunch, I can come out and help you. I'm a bit rusty, but if you don't mind, I'll be glad to help."

"Why sure, son, that would be fine."

John and John-Boy went out to saw mill and managed to get the most important orders finished. It felt good for him to work from the sweat of his brow instead of typewriter or pen. They worked until it Ben and Jason came home and had them deliver the orders. Once they returned, John had the entire family gather around the table. John-Boy watched as each member sat down. One by one, each member of the family glanced over at the empty chair at the end of the table.

Copyright © 2005 by Kristi N. Zanker


	9. Chapter 9 - The Service

A Waltons Story

(_The_ _Waltons_ Fan Fiction)

By: Kristi N. Zanker

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of Lorimar Productions and Warner Bros. Television. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. I, in no way am associated with the owners, creators, or producers of _The Waltons_. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** The **bold **dialogue in this chapter is from the sixth season episode, "The Empty Nest – Part II."

9.

The Service

When everyone sat down at the kitchen table, John was the first to speak.

"There's something that your Mama, Grandma, and I want to discuss with all of you. I know that the last couple of days have not been easy on anyone. But we have to discuss what is going to take place tomorrow with Grandpa. Reverend Buchanan was here today and we were discussing the plans that lay ahead. We're going to have a service at the church, and I know that Pa wanted to be buried up on the mountain. When the service is over we're going to bring Grandpa up to the top of the mountain. John-Boy is going to do the eulogy. Grandma already picked out the Bible verses. I know it is going to be hard on everyone. But we have each other to lean on and we will be there for one another."

"Daddy?" asked Mary Ellen. "Is there anything else that I can do to help?"

"Keep an eye out for my grandson. Other than that, no, Mary Ellen, everything is already taken care of."

They all went and sat in the living room. Ben turned on the radio, but no one was listening and snapped it off. John-Boy watched as Jason got up and sat at the piano. He began to play, 'Carry Me Back to Old Virginia.' Everyone knew that that song would raise Grandma's spirits somewhat for it was one of her favorites with Grandpa. When Jason finished playing, he got up, went over to Grandma and gave her a hug.

John-Boy could only imagine what his grandmother must be thinking now. He looked as she gazed at the picture of the man she was married to for 54 years. Right before everyone fell asleep that; they heard the children call out "goodnight" starting with Elizabeth.

"Goodnight Grandpa. We love you," she said and the rounds continued, following with the same sentiments.

It was 6:00 a.m. when John-Boy looked at his clock. He figured he would get up and take advantage of the bathroom while people were sleeping and take a shower before everyone else awoke. After exiting the bathroom, he went back to his old bedroom to get dressed for the day. As he entered the room, he saw that Daisy was awake, but still laying in bed.

"Good morning. Are you feeling better today?" he asked.

"No. I can't shake this feeling," she said.

"I think tomorrow we should go see a doctor before when we return to New York," he said, as he got dressed in the tweed suit that had belonged to his grandfather, but given to him for his high school graduation seven years ago.

"Okay," she said.

As John-Boy went downstairs, he saw his father and Grandma sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. He joined them in the coffee and one by one the family members arrived downstairs. Soon, Olivia came down and made breakfast. The service was at nine. The solemn faced crowd was ready. Grandma was looking frail, while John stood by her side. The cluster of Waltons walked somberly to the church, not saying a word. At this moment, all kept their thoughts and memories about Grandpa to themselves.

The Walton family took over the first couple of pews. The small white church filled with people and

Jason sat down at the organ and played hymns while the church was filling up. They did not expect to see kinfolk like Boone, Wade, and his wife, Vera, but there they stood near the rear of the church. A lot of the mountain folk showed up as well. John was thinking that Grandpa sure did have a lot of acquaintances. John-Boy faced forward and looked at the pulpit, as Reverend Buchanan waited for people to settle and sit down.

"Family and friends, I stand before you with a heavy heart to say good-bye to an enduring man, Zebulon Tyler Walton. We are going to do things a bit different today per the family's request. We will hold the service first and at the end, anyone that wishes to come up to pay your respects please do so. It's the family's request that they fulfill Zebulon's wishes to be buried on top of the mountain. They are going to limit this to the immediate family only.

"When I first came here as a pastor, Zebulon Walton was one of the first people who welcomed me to Waltons Mountain. He was a spiritual man, who enjoyed music, and had a deep faith. He learned at an early age that it was not the material things that sustain you; it is what you given and received to this earth. In this respect Zebulon had a bountiful of everything. We all feel a great loss at this time. I know I'm going to miss a fine fishing partner. Esther, please know that our thoughts and prayers are with you and the family. Every time I go fishing or take a walk up on the mountain I know that Zebulon's spirit is all over and in our hearts. He will be there forever."

At this point Jason began to play 'Amazing Grace' and everyone began to sing. After the song ended, John-Boy walked to the pulpit where the reverend stood only seconds ago.

"I was asked to speak on behalf of my family about a man we all loved-my grandfather Zebulon Tyler Walton. He had a love and respect for life…"

John-Boy was choked up, but he managed to make it to the end. Next, Ike Godsey stood at the pulpit and read Psalm 23. After that, Maude Gormley did the second reading. It was John 12, Verse 23-28.

"The time has come for the Son of man to enter in to his glory.

The truth is, a kernel of wheat must be planted in the soil. Unless it dies it will be alone, a single seed. But its death will produce many new kernels a plentiful harvest of new lives. Those who love their life in this world will lose it. Those who despise their life in this world will keep it for eternal life. All those who want to be my disciples must come and follow me because my servants must be where I am. And if they follow me the Father will honor them. Now my soul is deeply troubled. Should I pray Father bring glory in your name."

When Maude sat down once again, Jason played the next song, 'Where Eagles Fly.'

As people stood in line to say good-bye they all stopped by to pay their respects to Grandma and John. As the church emptied, it was just the family left. They all stood up and John helped Grandma up to the coffin. She gently touched her husband's hand.

"You will be in my heart forever. I love you, Old Man."

Everyone was in tears. The family said their silent good-byes and they would see him later on the mountain. Reverend Buchanan made arrangements through the funeral home to bring the body to the top of the mountain for when they meet Grandpa later.

John was grateful that Ike and Corabeth graciously volunteered Godsey's Hall for friends and family to gather after the service. Corabeth took over all the details including the food. For this, John was grateful. The family and friends all walked to Godsey's Hall. After everyone was inside, John made an announcement.

"I'm not much for words, but I just wanted to thank everyone for their kindness that they have showed since my father's passing. It is times like these when you know who your true friends are. On behalf of my mother and my family, I truly want to thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Everyone mingled and enjoyed the food that they shared with one another.

While everyone else shared their stories and moments with Grandpa, John gathered the immediate family together and they got in to their cars to make the journey up the mountain. As they reached the top, they saw Grandpa's head stone in the recently dug up earth. They planned to set some set some plants and flowers for they all knew that's what Grandpa would have wanted. They all gathered around his grave. One by one, each member said their final good-byes.

"**Grandpa, I have been sharing our pig for the 4-H project **

**with Clarence. Jaybez is really fat now. I miss our special walks, Grandpa. I miss you. It won't be the same without you there," **said Elizabeth.

**"Grandpa, Daddy is letting me use your tools now, I promise to take good care of them. I will never forget you, Grandpa,"** said Ben.

**"Grandpa, I heard this song and it will always remind me of you." **

Jason pulled out his harmonica and played the song.

**"Grandpa, I'm thinking of you always, and G.W.,"** said Erin.

"**Grandpa, John Curtis always grabs for the earth. He likes to reach out to a lot of people. He'll be just like you are,"** said Mary Ellen.

"Grandpa," said John-Boy. "I guess I'm here to say good-bye. But I feel your presence all over this mountain. I'll miss your stories, your wisdom, laughter…Grandpa, I'll miss the fact that when I have children they will never know you. But I promise you this; I'll keep your presence and memory alive always."

"**Don't sit on the porch too much with Martha Corrine, Uncle Ben, and Mrs. Brimmer,"** said Olivia.

"**Pa, no matter what happens, we will always stay on the mountain, probably forever,"** said John.

"**Old Man,"** said Grandma. **"You live in all of us."**

The next day came too quickly and it was time for John-Boy, Daisy and Melissa to head back to New York. He hugged and kissed everyone good-bye at the train station.

"You get some rest, Daisy, and feel better," said Olivia.

"Oh, I will," she replied.

"Are you going to come to visit me this summer?" John-Boy asked Elizabeth.

"I would like to. I'll have to ask Mama," she said.

"We'll talk about it," Olivia said.

The conductor yelled, "All Aboooaaarrrd!" The three of them got on the train and waved good-bye as it pulled away from the station and the mountain.

Copyright © 2005 by Kristi N. Zanker


	10. Chapter 10 - The Announcement

A Waltons Story

(_The_ _Waltons_ Fan Fiction)

By: Kristi N. Zanker

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of Lorimar Productions and Warner Bros. Television. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. I, in no way am associated with the owners, creators, or producers of _The Waltons_. No copyright infringement is intended.

10.

The Announcement

John-Boy unlocked the door to their apartment and all three of them stepped inside. After he shut and locked the door, Daisy announced that she was going to put Melissa to bed. While she prepared Melissa for bedtime, he picked up their suitcases, carried them to the bedroom and set them on the bed. He knew Daisy had not been feeling well still. She slept most of the ride home and barely ate. She told him that everything made her nauseous. He began to unpack the suitcases by throwing the dirty clothes in a laundry pile on the floor. He put the two suitcases on the top shelf in the closet and then headed into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator, retrieved the milk bottle and poured a glass of milk. He could hear Melissa whining to Daisy that she wasn't tired.

"It's time for bed now," he heard Daisy say.

A few minutes later, she came into the kitchen and sat across from him at the table.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked.

"No, I think I'll listen to the radio a little before I head to bed," she said.

"Okay, while you do that, I'm going to take a bath." John-Boy got up and rinsed out his glass, setting it in the sink. He watched as Daisy got up and slowly and walked over to the couch. Before she could sit down, he stopped her in the middle of the living room and gave her a kiss.

"I think you should go to the doctor tomorrow, if he can get you in. I've been worried about you," John-Boy said quietly.

"Oh, it's probably nothing. I'm just tired from everything that went on," she replied.

"Well I am too, but at least I eat. I haven't seen you eat a full meal in the past few days."

"I should be fine in a few days."

He turned on the radio. The soothing, yet sensual voice of Peggy Lee came on. John-Boy turned it down, while Daisy sighed and lay back on the couch. She closed her eyes.

"Why don't you go to bed now?" he asked.

"No, I'll wait for you."

"You don't have to."

"I want to," she said, in almost a whisper.

"Okay," he said and gave her one more kiss.

In the bathroom, John-Boy turned on the warm faucet, then the cold one, and tested the water with his hand until he was satisfied with the temperature. He could hear the pipes creaking in the walls, as the water filled the tub. It was as if they were saying, "No! Not again! I'm so tired and old!" Before stepping in, he grabbed his book off of the sink countertop. Once settled in the water, he sighed and opened to the page where he had left off, but after a few minutes of trying to read, he couldn't concentrate. The same sentence was being read over and over and yet a word of it could not be remembered. It wasn't the radio playing softly in the living room that caused the distraction. His mind drifted to home and then to Grandpa.

When living at home, John-Boy would often read in the bathtub. At times, it was the quietest place in the house. He'd sit in the bathtub for an hour or so, absorbed in a book. The water would slowly turn cold and then he'd shiver. By then, he knew it was time to get out. He didn't mind taking a bath twice or even three times a week and reading every now and then. It was opposite of Elizabeth only a few years ago, who would howl and scream when she went near the tub. She hated her Saturday night baths. John-Boy would do his best, helping out his parents, by bribing her with two stories before going to bed that night, if she took her bath. Most of the time it worked.

He closed the book and set it on the floor. He remembered one night; he had been in his room, when Grandpa had let out a shout, as if in pain. Everyone had gathered into the hallway to see what the commotion was about. That was when they discovered the hot water heater was on the blink, for Grandpa had filled the tub, unaware that it was ice cold water; that is until he had stepped into it.

That was also the time when Grandma had thought she was getting a bequest of $250. The family had bought a new hot water heater with the money that his parents had been saving for his college fund. They had a new water heater, but in time, Grandma found out she would not be receiving the bequest after all. John-Boy remembered how hurt she had felt, giving all of those promises and then not being able to fulfill them. He thought about the time he took her to Boatwright University. It was right before Grandma found out she would not be receiving the money. He thought back to how he had felt when she told him she was putting most of that money into his college fund and of course told her not to, but she wouldn't listen. All of those memories had been before her stroke, and long before Grandpa's death. It seemed like an eternity, but realized only seven years had passed. Oh, how he missed them both!

John-Boy pulled the plug which emptied the water from the bathtub, dried himself off and put on his pajamas. A blast of cool air greeted him as he opened the bathroom door. As he turned the corner into the living room, he found Daisy fast asleep on the couch. Not wanting to wake her, he went to the closet and got out a blanket. After wrapping the blanket around her, he turned off the radio and bent down to kiss her goodnight.

The alarm went off at its punctual time of six in the morning. John-Boy lay in bed for a moment, trying to wake up. At first, he wondered where Daisy was since her side of the bed was still empty. But then, he quickly remembered that she had fallen asleep on the couch. He heard Melissa playing with her doll, talking to her in the next bedroom. He got up and went to Melissa's room.

"Hello there! Can I make you some breakfast?" he asked the little girl.

"Yes," she said. "Where is Mommy?" She asked as she held her doll by both of its arms, then twirled it around in circles.

"Still sleeping, sweetie. We should be quiet and let her sleep as long as possible before I have to go to work, okay?"

Melissa nodded and abruptly stopped twirling her doll. The two of them went into the kitchen and John-Boy started the coffee and then began to make some oatmeal for Melissa. She sat quietly at the kitchen table and colored a picture with her crayons. From the stove, he could see that Daisy was still sleeping over on the couch. While eying her, he drank a cup of coffee. He hated to wake her, but he needed to begin to get ready for work. He glanced at the clock above the icebox. It was nearly six-thirty. He hastily finished his cup of coffee, trying unsuccessfully to not burn his tongue.

John-Boy sat at the table across from Melissa who ate her bowl of oatmeal, while he anticipated his day and the work ahead of him. He then got up and left Melissa as she finished her breakfast and started to get ready for work. By six forty-five, all dressed and ready to go, he had no choice but to wake Daisy up. He nudged her ever so slightly and kissed her forehead. She moaned then opened her eyes.

"What time is it?" she murmured.

"It's a quarter to seven, Sleepy Head. I'm sorry to wake you, but I have to go to work now."

"I can't believe I slept this late," she said as she sat up, yawning.

That was when he saw the dark, sleepy circles under her eyes.

"You were tired. When I finished my bath last night, you were fast asleep. I didn't want to wake you after the way you have been feeling these past few days. Promise me you will go to the doctor today," he said.

"I will. I was going to call this morning and ask Millie to watch Melissa for me," said Daisy.

"That's good to hear, honey. I'm still worried about you."

She got off of the couch, then said, "Don't worry, I'll be all right," and walked with him to the door.

"I'll see you later," she said.

He gave her kiss before heading down the stairs.

It was nearly noon when a secretary came to John-Boy and told him Daisy was waiting for him downstairs. He was surprised that she was here, so he quickly finished up a sentence of an article he was working on, and headed down the stairs.

"Daisy!" he smiled, giving her a light kiss. "What are you doing here? Did you go—"

"I just came from the doctor, John," she said.

"Well, what did he say?"

"That's why I stopped by. How about you and me going out to lunch and I'll tell you."

He had an idea of what her news may be, but he didn't want to second guess himself. While seated at a table in a nearby cafe, after giving their drink orders, John-Boy asked again what the doctor said.

"I don't quite know how to tell you. I guess I'll just come right out and say it. I suspected it, but I wasn't quite sure. I mean, I didn't feel this sick with Melissa—"

"Daisy…are you trying to tell that you're—"

"Yes…I'm going to have a baby."

John-Boy took a large gulp of his water. He felt the coolness flow to his growling stomach. In an instant, he didn't feel so hungry. The words repeated in his mind. He should be happy, should be….but fear and a hint of anger crept in.

"Daisy, I'm so happy." It was all he could say at that particular moment.

The public response. He couldn't say what he really felt or thought, and couldn't ask the questions that bombarded his mind then.

"I wasn't sure how you were going to react. I was so nervous telling you," Daisy said.

"I'll admit, I'm also nervous, but I'm happy for you," he replied.

It was true. Happiness was in there somewhere.

"Daisy, let's go home. Let's have lunch there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we haven't ordered our food yet. Please, let's go."

"But don't you have to go back to work?"

"I'm going to take the afternoon off."

He had Daisy wait downstairs, while he went to tell his boss that he was taking the rest of the afternoon off. When he came downstairs, he took Daisy's hand and the two of them headed home.

John-Boy did not say one word on the way home. The questions still swarmed in his mind. Pregnant! He should've known! How could this have happened? He thought she was using the contraceptive.

The minute they shut the door, John-Boy blurted out, "I thought you were using your—"

"I was."

"Then how could this have happened? Oh my God! I had plans for us! I figured as long as you were using the diaphragm it was one less worry. Not to mention, how are we going fit another person in this apartment?" None of his instant questions could be answered.

"What are you talking about? Coming from that big family of course we will fit another one here. For now, the bassinette will be put in our bedroom and eventually the baby and Melissa will share a room."

"I think that the odds of having a little girl are slim to none. In my family the first born has always been a boys!"

"It may be that way with your parents but it may not happen that way with us. Relax it will work out either way. We will make it work out."

"I'm sorry, Darling…I'm just stunned. I was not planning this for us right now. But of course I would welcome our child, no matter what happens, we will make due. "How are you feeling about all this?"

"Well, it was not what I planned on either, but the only thing I can say is that it's God's way for us now. We'll live up to the responsibilities of it."

He went to his wife and held her for awhile.

"Well, now that I have you to myself, how would you like to spend the afternoon?" she asked.

"What did you have in mind?" He winked at her.

"You are shameless John Walton!" said Daisy.

"And you're finally noticing? Come here and let me kiss you!"

"I should go get Melissa I don't want to burden Millie all day," she said, still holding onto him.

"I know," John-Boy continued to kiss her. "We'll get her soon. I want to spend some time with you first. We never get a quiet afternoon like this. We haven't been alone since our honeymoon."

"I know," she replied and continued to hold his hand while they slowly sauntered toward their bedroom.

A few days later, John-Boy opened the mailbox and saw a couple of bills. He quickly thumbed through them and found another envelope postmarked Waltons Mountain, Virginia. He ran back upstairs and tore open the envelope. It was from Elizabeth.

_Dear John-Boy,_

_How are things with you? I hope you're doing well.. As for me, I'm trying to stay busy helping Clarence with Jaybez. I really miss Grandpa. But I have been spending a lot of time with Grandma, too. School's okay. I wish you weren't living so far away because I miss you so much. I hope I can see you, Daisy, and Melissa when I get out of school for the summer. John-Boy talk to Mama and Daddy about it, please? _

_Love,_

_Elizabeth_

Copyright © 2005 by Kristi N. Zanker


	11. Chapter 11 - The Visit

A Waltons Story

(_The Waltons_ Fan Fiction)

By: Kristi N. Zanker

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of Lorimar Productions and Warner Bros. Television. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. I, in no way am associated with the owners, creators, or producers of _The Waltons_. No copyright infringement is intended.

11.

The Visit

John-Boy would know her red hair anywhere. It shone a deep, rich red in the sunlight. He could see her running toward him, then stopping to look around. In the sea of people who had just departed from the train, she seemed to be a tiny child who had lost her way.

This had been her first train ride and more so, her first train ride alone. John-Boy thought about the many phone conversations he had with his mother in the past months about Elizabeth visiting him. She had hemmed and hawed at the thought of her baby girl riding the train into the big, scary city by herself. Elizabeth had been so excited, but two nights before she was supposed to leave, nerves had gotten a hold of her.

John-Boy remembered what she had told him, how she had begged her father to use the phone and call long distance. On the phone, she cried to John-Boy how she didn't want to come after all, didn't want to ride on the train, and was scared to death of getting lost and being alone. It took him half an hour to console and coax Elizabeth, letting her know that everything was going to be fine. There would be people who would look after her on the train, and he would be waiting there for her when she arrived at the station. Now, he saw her two thick braids flopping on her shoulders as she ran toward him.

"John-Boy! John-Boy!" Elizabeth called.

"Elizabeth!" he said, as he picked her up and spun her around.

Elizabeth's suitcase and feed sack bag fell out of her hands as the two of them hugged hello. Her checkered blue and white dress clung to her. Beads of sweat ran down her face. She ran her hand across her forehead.

"It's as hot here as it is at home!" she said.

"Oh, I know. We have three fans, so our apartment is fairly cool. Maybe we can see a movie while you are here. The movie house is really cold. They have fans blowing on large blocks of ice."

"I'll bet it's nice there. I've never been to a movie house." she smiled at him.

"Well, we better get to Daisy and Melissa. They're waiting for you."

John-Boy picked up her suitcase and as he went to reach for her bag, she stopped him and said she'd carry it. They weaved in and out of the people at the station and made their way to the street. He asked her how the train ride was. Elizabeth said it was fine. She enjoyed the scenery and played games with the other children on board.

"Now, that you've been on a train, you're going to have a first at riding on a streetcar," John-Boy said.

They heard a loud clanging sound as the streetcar slithered it's way to them. Both waited for passengers to exit. John-Boy took out a dime and told the conductor it was for him and her sister. The dime made a satisfied _thunk_ as it fell into the coin box. He and Elizabeth found an empty seat near the back.

"How's your baby?" Elizabeth asked.

John-Boy smiled at the words _your baby _and said, "Oh, the baby's doing fine, as far as we know. She or he is getting bigger each day."

Just then, the streetcar jerked forward at such a force that they nearly fell off the seat. It had come to an abrupt halt. The conductor began to shout. John-Boy could feel Elizabeth tense up. She gave him a wide-eyed look that said, "What's going on?"

"Hey, you kids! Get off there! You ain't ridin' for free. Get off or I'll call the police!" the conductor yelled. He threw up his hands and then muttered, "Juvenile delinquents!" It was loud enough for most of the streetcar to hear.

John-Boy heard laughter behind him. He and Elizabeth craned their necks to see three teenage boys running away from the streetcar, only to turn around and give the conductor a rude gesture. One of the boys had a cigarette in his right hand. They laughed and then ran down the street.

The streetcar neared where they needed to get off. They got off after the trolley came to an abrupt stop. As they started to walk to the apartment building, John-Boy watched as Elizabeth looked around at the city in amazement. He smiled and put his arm around his little sister. She then looked up to him.

"I'm happy to have you here, honey," he said. "I'm so glad you changed your mind about visiting."

"Me too," said Elizabeth. "I miss Mama and Daddy, but I miss you too."

The two of them rounded the corner and were on the street where John-Boy lived.

"John-Boy this is really something, it's so different than the mountain," said Elizabeth

"I know, that's the way I felt when I first came to New York City. You remember when I left to find out about my book?"

"I remember."

"Anyway, I have so much to show you while you're here."

They walked arm and arm up the stoop to the building and their apartment. John-Boy saw Daisy sitting on the couch, holding green and yellow scraps that would soon look like a baby sweater.

"Elizabeth!" she said and held out her arms to give her a big hug.

"I'm so happy to see you and I know some one else is glad you're here too," she said, patting Melissa, who sat next to her mother on the couch, on the head.

"Honey, I am going to put your things in Melissa's room," said John-Boy.

"Okay," said Elizabeth.

He dropped the baggage off and then came back into the living room.

"Are you hungry or anything?" Daisy asked.

"Not right now," the red-head replied.

"Well good, you can save your appetite. I made a roast for dinner to celebrate your visit."

"Oh, thank you! That's one of my favorites!"

"John-Boy, bring me to the park!" said Melissa. "Elizabeth can come too!"

"Melissa, Elizabeth just got here give her some time to get settled. We can go later," said John-Boy.

"I don't mind. Is it far from here?" asked Elizabeth.

"No, it is a couple of blocks away," said Daisy.

"Then let's go, I want to see some grass in New York City," Elizabeth laughed.

"Okay honey, if you're not too tired, but before I do anything else I promised Mama and Daddy I'd call them so they would know you arrived safely," said John-Boy, heading over to the phone that sat on a stand in the hallway.

"Daisy, is it okay if I have something to drink?" asked Elizabeth, as John-Boy reached Waltons Mountain.

"Of course! Would you like some lemonade?"

"Sure," she said. "Thank you."

"Elizabeth," Daisy said as she handed her the glass of lemonade. "You're not a guest, you're part of the family. Make yourself at home."

She politely thanked Daisy again as John-Boy came back into the living room and asked for glass of lemonade as well.

The three of them returned from their outing at the park to find the table set. Daisy and Millie brought food to the table and they all sat down. John-Boy told Daisy she had outdone herself with this meal. He enjoyed it so much that John-Boy felt he was home again.

After dinner Daisy surprised every one, including Elizabeth, with applesauce cake. She told John-Boy that she had called his mother up, asking for the recipe. When dessert was over, they went into the living room. It was almost like being home again. Between the stress of losing Grandpa and the transition of getting married, it was a lot to adjust to in a short period of time. It was good for him to unwind and be with his family and friends; it was great to have Elizabeth with them.

They sat around telling each other stories of times on the mountain and listening to Millie who had a captive audience. Elizabeth filled John-Boy in about everyone else and what was going on Waltons Mountain.

One Friday, about a month after Elizabeth arrived, John-Boy was writing in his journal at the kitchen table. It was almost eleven o'clock. Elizabeth sat on her makeshift "bed" on the couch and read. While writing about the week, he heard her get up and head to the bathroom. A few minutes later, she came back down the hall. He turned his head to see Elizabeth standing there, looking sheepish.

"Elizabeth, is everything okay?" John-Boy asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine," she replied.

"For a minute there I thought you were Daisy."

"No…it's just…oh, never mind," she stammered.

"You feel alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine. Why don't you sit here with me? It'll be like old times."

"Only, you won't be carrying me to bed."

John-Boy laughed, remembering years back of all the times he used to put Elizabeth to bed. She sat in the chair next to him.

"I'm worried about Daisy," she said.

"I know, I am too. I tell her to rest, but she won't listen."

"I know she promised to take me to the Automat, but if we can't go, it's okay. She needs her rest. I can tell."

"No, we'll get you there. It's something that's not on Waltons Mountain and I would like you to see it. Now, are you sure everything's okay?"

"I guess so. I'm having a good time, John-Boy. I guess I'm just a little homesick."

John-Boy remembered a few nights during the first week she was here. He would be writing in the bedroom while Elizabeth slept on the couch. There were a few nights he got up to get a drink, and he heard Elizabeth quietly crying. He would ask her what was wrong, and she would say nothing. He then asked her if she was homesick, and she had nodded. John-Boy could tell something else was bothering her.

She then told him she felt confused about being a grown-up and wanting to still be a child. With her head down, to hide her embarrassment, she told John-Boy that before she came to New York, Mama had told her she had become a woman. She had begun to menstruate. She said Mama had explained how that was God's way of telling you that you were a woman. Elizabeth went on to say that she hated it, and wanted to go back to being a child for she wasn't quite ready to grow up yet.

But this "blessing" as Olivia had called it, had happened and there was no turning back the clock. Elizabeth said her mother had told her that Mary Ellen and Erin went through the same thing, every woman did each month. She had explained that this should not be spoken to anyone, that it was a private thing. Elizabeth went on, confessing to John-Boy, that after Mama explained everything, she was too afraid to go to Ike's and get the things she needed. She had Mary Ellen go instead. When Mary Ellen went inside, Elizabeth waited outside of the store, embarrassed for she thought _everyone_ must know she had _it_. Mary Ellen was so brave; after all, she was a nurse and had seen a lot. It didn't bother her one bit to go into the store and buy those products for her. Elizabeth then told him not to tell anyone. She then asked if Daisy could pick up things for her. John-Boy said he'd ask her, but she would need to learn to do this by herself eventually.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright? Is it…uh, that time for you again?"

Elizabeth bent her head, like she had before and slowly nodded.

"I hate it," she said. "You're so lucky. You, Ben, Jim-Bob, and Jason don't have to do this. I wish I were a boy right now."

John-Boy laughed.

"It's _not_ funny."

"I know, I'm sorry, honey. Remember what Mama told you? Every woman has this…even your favorite movie actresses. It's a part of growing up. And when you're older you'll find someone and fall in love, then get married and have children."

"I don't know about that."

"Well, when the time comes, you'll know."

He gave her a pat on the back.

"Just let me know when you want me out of here so you can go to sleep."

"Okay, but I like being here with you. Like you said, it's like old times. When talking with you, I don't feel homesick anymore. Maybe tomorrow, if Daisy is feeling well, we can all go to the Automat."

"We'll see. If she is too tired, I can take you there with Melissa."

"Okay."

John-Boy watched as Elizabeth got up from the table and retrieved her book from the couch. She sat back down next to him and read while he wrote some more in his tablet. By eleven-thirty, John-Boy shut his journal and announced he was going to bed. Elizabeth closed her book and agreed.

"Thanks for talking with me, John-Boy. I mean it, I really feel better now."

"I'm glad to hear that. Goodnight, Elizabeth."

"Good night, John-Boy. See you tomorrow morning."

Copyright © 2005 by Kristi N. Zanker


	12. Chapter 12 - The Automat

A Waltons Story

(_The Waltons_ Fan Fiction)

By: Kristi N. Zanker

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of Lorimar Productions and Warner Bros. Television. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. I, in no way am associated with the owners, creators, or producers of _The Waltons_. No copyright infringement is intended

12.

The Automat

John-Boy, Elizabeth, and Melissa left the apartment around ten-thirty and took the streetcar to the nearest Horn & Hardart Automat. John-Boy glanced over at Elizabeth who stared out the window at the stores and restaurants that glided by. A big grin appeared in the reflection.

"Everything's _so_ close," she said. "You could just get up and walk and you're there!"

"Sometimes it's like that, honey," John-Boy chuckled.

"No one wears overalls here. They're all dressed up like they're going to church," she remarked.

"Well, you're in the city now…when you go out, you dress up."

"Do we look dressed up enough?" asked Elizabeth.

"You both look beautiful."

"Oh, John-Boy!" Elizabeth now had a smug look on her face.

He sighed and remembered when he was nearing his teens years ago and that Elizabeth was approaching those awkward times.

The conductor called out each street as they came to a light. When their stop was called, John-Boy took Melissa's hand and Elizabeth followed them. They walked a few blocks to the Automat, stopping every so often to gaze in the windows with the glamorous clothing and toys on display.

Once at the Automat, they stood in line and peered at the large box-like windows in front of them. Each window slot had a different dish of food. When it was their turn, they went up to the lady behind the cash register and placed their order. Their food was served in a matter of minutes. As John-Boy carried the tray over to an empty table, Elizabeth commented that she had never seen food served that quickly.

"It takes a long time to cook food at home," said Elizabeth. "Here it's already done…just like that!" She snapped her fingers.

"Well, they prepare it here too; it's just ready for the customers right away," said John-Boy, who set down the tray on the nearest empty table they could find. The two girls sat down across from one another, Melissa was next to John-Boy. He took their food off of the tray and handed it out to each respective eater.

Everyone got quiet as they ate. John-Boy noticed Elizabeth's expression change. He could see a frown forming. It almost looked like she was going to cry. Perhaps she was homesick again. Maybe she didn't like the city food and wanted her Mama's cooking.

"Elizabeth, are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine, John-Boy," she replied.

"We've had this discussion before, honey. I know you. When you say you're fine, I know you're not."

"It's just that…well, I better not, you know…_she's_ here."

Elizabeth had pointed at Melissa with the end of her fork. Melissa oblivious to the conversation and gesture gobbled up her chocolate chip cookie.

"You're right," John-Boy said, then looking over at Melissa. "Tell you what. How would you like to go to the playground on the way home?"

Her tiny face popped up and squealed, "Yeah!"

"I'm worried about Daisy," Elizabeth said, who turned away from John-Boy momentarily to watch Melissa sail down the slide.

John-Boy placed an arm around her shoulder, drew her close and kissed the top of her head.

"I know. I'm worried too. She's tired all the time and her condition is taking all the energy out of her. That's why I'm happy you're here, honey. I'm grateful for your help. But I want to show you more of the city too. You didn't just come here to be with Melissa."

"Oh, I don't mind. I always wanted a little sister."

"I know…but I want you to have fun too."

"I want Daisy to be okay."

"She'll be fine in a few days, I reckon."

He then realized that he hadn't said _I reckon_ in months. John-Boy had been away from the mountain for such a lengthy time that it almost frightened him. It was just words and yet, they were home to him. In an instant, a pang of homesickness crawled its way in, and suddenly he wanted to go and talk to his Mama and Daddy.

"John-Boy?" Elizabeth's hand gently pulled on the sleeve of his shirt.

"What is it, honey?" He gazed toward the playground, watching as Melissa ran to the swings. A group of little girls swung with her, trying to swing at the exact same time. Elizabeth laughed at them, and told John-Boy how she used to swing on the swing in their front yard all the time.

"I can't picture you being a Daddy. You're just my big brother," she looked away, embarrassed at what she had said.

"I'll always be your big brother, Elizabeth. There will be a time in your life when you'll become a Mama. And I know you'll do just fine at it. I've seen how you take care of Melissa."

"I help take care of John-Curtis too, when Mary-Ellen is at work. She gives me ten cents for looking after him. I almost have over a dollar saved up."

"That's very good. I'm looking forward to becoming a father. I just hope I can be as good as Daddy."

"Oh, John-Boy, you'll do just fine. You took care of me!"

"You and everyone else; I have plenty of practice."

He then called for Melissa who ran to him and babbled on about all the things she went on. The three walked back to the apartment building.

As they entered their apartment, they found Daisy on the couch.

"She's sleeping," said John-Boy, as he put his finger to his lips for Melissa to know to be quiet.

"Come on, Melissa, I'll read to you. It's almost time for your nap anyway," said Elizabeth.

"I wanna see Mommy, I don't wanna take a nap!" she whined

"You have to, if you don't, you won't get any stories," said Elizabeth.

"You know what happens when you don't go to bed, young lady," said John-Boy.

Melissa hung her head.

"You can see your Mommy when you wake up. She'll be awake too," said Elizabeth.

"Okay."

John-Boy watched as Melissa dragged herself after Elizabeth. He knelt next to the couch, leaned over and kissed Daisy on the cheek.

"Daisy," he whispered, as he gently nudged her. "We're home."

Her eyes opened and blinked at the light that streamed into the room from the open curtains. Her hand covered her eyes.

"Do you have a headache? Do you want me to close the shades?" he asked.

"No, it's okay," Daisy replied, sat up and rubbed her stomach.

John-Boy placed his hand on her stomach.

"Can you feel the baby yet?" he asked.

"Yes. I think the baby's awake most of the time," Daisy laughed.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"I'll heat you some soup."

As John-Boy got up from the couch, Elizabeth came down the hallway. She announced softly that Melissa was asleep.

"I couldn't even get to the fifth page of the book and she was out. How are you, Daisy?" Elizabeth sat in the chair next to the couch.

"I'm doing fine, honey. Your brother's making soup. Would you like some?"

"Sure, I'll have a little bit. The food at the Automat filled me up."

"Did you like that?"

"I sure did! I've never seen food served so fast before."

"I know…it's really something. I'm glad you all had fun today. Maybe, when the time is right, you can visit us again and we'll bring our baby along too."

"I think the baby would like that," Elizabeth said, grinning.

Like Melissa earlier in the afternoon, Elizabeth fell asleep as soon her head hit the pillow. John-Boy could hear a faint snore coming from the living room. He had been writing in his journal for the past hour at the kitchen table. Daisy had gone to bed over an hour ago. When he was finished writing about the day and how worried he was about Daisy, John-Boy closed his tablet, shut off the small light bulb that hung above the table and went to their bedroom.

As he changed into his pajamas, he watched how restless Daisy was.

"Darling?" he called softly.

"Is everyone asleep?" she asked.

"Yes, you should be too," he said.

"I can't sleep."

John-Boy tossed his shirt over the chair of his desk and put on his pajamas. As he climbed into bed, he said, "I know" and kissed her goodnight.

"Daisy, since we're both up, I want to ask you something. I'm not an expert on pregnancy, but I don't remember my mother feeling as tired as you are with all my brothers and sisters. Maybe we should call your doctor," said John-Boy.

"It's just me, don't worry about it. I'm meeting with the doctor next week."

"Are you sure… I'm really worried about the way you've been feeling."

"Really, I'll be all right. But thank goodness Elizabeth is here to help with Melissa. I know lately I haven't had the energy for much."

"Are you sure?" John-Boy asked again.

"Yes, I'm sure."

The hands of the alarm clock spun quietly as the second hand ticked loudly, echoing across the room. Dawn was several hours away. For now, everything stood still and let time control what happened next.

"John, wake up!" Her voice pierced through the ticking, disrupting it and John-Boy's sleep. It was a voice of alarm.

"Hmmm? What is it?" he said groggily, then looked looked over at Daisy, as she leaned over the bed, and vomited in the trash can.

"Oh God, Daisy!" He raced to the other side of the bed.

He watched as she tried to get up but her body surrendered to the pain that cascaded its way through. Daisy keeled over and was crying.

"No, don't! Don't get up!" John-Boy shouted.

She tried again and that was when he saw it. The blood. A thick dark pool formed where she had been. He began to shake.

"Help me! Help me, please!" she said.

He was frozen. _Get up! Get up!_ His mind screamed. He'd never seen that much blood come out of someone before. An animal yes, but not a human being. Right then he wished his mother and father were a phone call away. He wished he could run down to Ike's and call up Dr. Vance. However, Dr. Vance was gone from the mountain now, he moved to the city. _Curt!_ Curt would know what to do. But neither Curt nor Mary Ellen were not here to help either.

A memory quickly flashed into his mind. He had delivered Sarah Jane Simmons' baby. He had never seen anything like it, but this was different. _Get up! Get up! Get help!_

"John!" Daisy cried.

"Daisy, Daisy, I'm here! I won't let anything happen to you," his voice quivered, holding back the tears that had begun to form when he thought of his parents. The shaking did not go away, but he managed to help her to the bathroom. He laid her on the floor and placed towels underneath to collect the blood…and their baby. Another sharp pain made its way through. Daisy winced and let out a yell.

"John, help me!"

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" he shouted. "Elizabeth, come here!"

He heard footsteps as she ran down the hall, then a gasp at the doorway.

"John-Boy! What happened!" she said with alarm in her voice.

"Go get Millie and have her call a doctor."

"John-Boy—"

"Go _now_! Hurry!" He peered at the frightened face that stared back at him. She was shaking too.

The footsteps ran away. John-Boy heard as Elizabeth attempted to unlock to door. She eventually got it unlocked. The door hit the wall, as she threw it open. Next he heard Elizabeth pounding on Millie's door, begging her to come out and help.

"My word, child! What's wrong!" John-Boy heard as Millie had answered the door.

"Daisy's bleeding real bad, we need a doctor!"

It had been fifteen minutes since the nurse spoke to him. She had said Daisy was resting. Resting? He wanted to shout at the nurse, she had been resting all the time! Why did this happen?

Millie had called for an ambulance to take Daisy to the hospital. John-Boy had watched in horror as the large vehicle raced down the street, with its siren blaring. He stared at the men who came into their apartment with a stretcher. He pleaded with them to be careful. Millie had taken Melissa to her place to calm her down. John-Boy told Elizabeth to go too, but she wouldn't listen.

"Don't do this now, Elizabeth. I mean it!" with a sternness in his voice.

"I want to stay with you, John-Boy. You can't be alone," she cried.

"No!"

"Please—I want to make sure you're okay."

He sighed, "All right."

Now, she rested her head on his shoulder. He was glad she had begged to come along.

"Hospitals are scary. Remember when Grandma had her operation?" Elizabeth said quietly..

"Yes, I remember," answered John-Boy.

"Everyone was there. There's no one here now."

"You're here, Elizabeth. I'm glad you talked me into letting you come with me. I didn't want you to see everything, but you've showed me that you really are brave and grown-up."

"John-Boy, I'm really sorry about your baby."

"I am too, honey."

"Mama lost her baby. I wanted to name her Joy, remember?"

"I remember, Elizabeth. That was sad, but Daddy said that was a blessing. Mama wasn't as far along as Daisy had been. It doesn't make it any easier though."

"When can we see Daisy?"

"I don't know, honey. We have to wait. Waiting is part of being in a hospital."

"I wish they would let us see her, she's only resting the nurse said."

"I know, but they want to check on her, to make sure she's okay. They don't want people in the way."

"Oh."

"Mr. Walton?" said a nurse, clad in white, who now stood before him. "You can see your wife now."

He thanked the nurse and told Elizabeth to wait there. John-Boy followed the nurse down the corridor to Daisy's room. She held the door open for him, as he stepped inside the white, sterile, gleaming room. He quietly walked over to the bed, where she lay, motionless.

Her face was so pale. John-Boy reached out and gently took her hand into his. He caressed her fingers, one by one.

"Daisy," he whispered. "I'm here. I won't leave you. Everything will okay soon. I know it will." He felt a lump in his throat.

She responded by squeezing his hand and then tenderly told John-Boy she loved him.

His words echoed hers.

Copyright © 2005 by Kristi N. Zanker


	13. Chapter 13 - The Recovery

A Waltons Story

(_The Waltons_ Fan Fiction)

By: Kristi N. Zanker

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of Lorimar Productions and Warner Bros. Television. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. I, in no way am associated with the owners, creators, or producers of _The Waltons_. No copyright infringement is intended

13.

The Recovery

After visiting with Daisy for ten minutes, John-Boy came out into the hallway, and sat with Elizabeth. He told her she was doing alright, went on and told his little sister that he was thinking about sending Melissa home with her for a short time while Daisy recuperated.

"Of course, I would have to ask Mama," he said.

"I know. I hope she'll let Melissa stay," replied Elizabeth.

John-Boy and Elizabeth went to a nearby café and had breakfast. Afterward, while he was visiting Daisy again, a nurse came in to check her vitals.

"Do you need me to leave?" asked John-Boy.

The nurse shook her head and told him that Daisy was still running a temperature, but other than that she was holding on her own. When he looked at the clock on the wall, he nearly gasped. Only four hours had passed Daisy had woken him up. The waiting had seemed like an eternity. John-Boy had gotten misty eyed at the thought of what his wife had gone though. He leaned down and kissed Daisy on the forehead. She stirred a little and her eyes opened.

"Hi, Darling," he said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," she said as she placed her hands on her flat stomach. "Our baby's gone, I still can't believe it."

"I know, but it'll be okay."

The room was silent for a moment.

"Daisy," John-Boy said. "I was thinking that it might be a good idea for Melissa to go back with Elizabeth. Just for awhile, until you get better."

"I'm not sure I want to be away from her that long."

"Okay. It's nothing we have to decide right now."

"Is she with you?"

"Millie's looking after her."

They continued to talk in low voices until she drifted off to sleep. John-Boy quietly left the room, went back into the hallway, and sat down next to Elizabeth, who thumbed through an issue of the _Saturday Evening Post_.

"What is it, John-Boy?" she asked, as she set the magazine in her lap.

"Honey, when we get home, I'm going to call Mama and ask her about Melissa going back with you."

"Mama will take good care of her. She shouldn't worry," replied Elizabeth.

He could tell Elizabeth was disappointed about her visit being cut short. But he also knew that after these past weeks, she would rise above that disappointment.

"Don't worry, John-Boy, I'll take good care of her too," she said.

"You sure have been. Thank you, honey. I'm glad you understand. I don't know what I would've done without you," he said and gave her a hug.

He hugged her and then went back in to the room and sat down in the chair next to Daisy's bed. Not long after, the doctor appeared. He checked her chart, and nodded to John-Boy, who nudged Daisy. She awoke to the doctor reviewing her records with the nurse beside him.

"Well, Mrs. Walton, I'm sorry this happened, but as you know I was concerned about you becoming pregnant. I was hoping for a more positive outcome. I'd like you to stay here at least another day for observation and then we can see how you're doing."

"I understand," Daisy whispered.

"What does he mean by hoping for more positive results?" John-Boy asked Daisy.

John-Boy peered over at the doctor, hoping for a logical answer. Instead, he excused himself and said that the nurse would check in on her later and they both walked out into the hallway. When the door shut, John-Boy turned to her.

"What was the doctor talking about? Daisy, look at me!"

"John," she sighed. "Remember when you were upset at me having the contraceptive?"

"Yes, I remember." He could feel the tension rising in the room. The warm July air did not help one bit. But he sat quietly and paid attention.

"When I had Melissa, it turned out to be a very difficult delivery. The doctor that told me I would have a hard time getting pregnant again and delivering."

All John-Boy could do was stare at her, he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear more or not. But he listened on, while his anger slowly reached to the boiling point.

"When I went to the doctor to get the diaphragm, he noticed that something still wasn't right. That is why he suggested that I use that. For me to get pregnant would've been a risk."

"Why didn't you discuss _any_ of this with me?"

"I was so ashamed. I love you so much, John. I was afraid if you knew that I would have a problem conceiving, you would not look at me in the same way again. You'd feel sorry for me and I didn't want to see that look in your eyes."

"Daisy, you must think that I'm a shallow person. I would've understood that!" He stood up. "But what I _still_ don'_t_ understand is your constant lying!" He threw up his hands. "I have to get out of here."

"John, please don't go! I can't bear it right now!"

His hand was on the doorknob. He turned to his wife.

"Daisy, you haven't been honest with me from the beginning and its best that I work this out before I say something I'll regret! John-Boy wrenched door open, and left the room. He could hear her sobbing. He did not care.

John-Boy was halfway down the hallway, leading to the entrance of the hospital, when he remembered Elizabeth was in the small gift shop. He cursed to himself and went back to get her.

He found Elizabeth looking at get well cards.

"I found one for Daisy," she said.

"Put it down, and come out here," he didn't want to sound harsh, but he did. "Are you ready to go?"

"John-Boy, did I do something?"

"No, we have to go now."

"Go where?"

"Back to the apartment."

"Oh, don't you want to stay with Daisy?"

"I'd rather not talk about it right now."

She obeyed and followed him out of the hospital. They stood in silence as they waited for the next streetcar to come by.

At the top of the stoop, John-Boy gave Elizabeth the key, and told her to open their apartment. He quietly knocked on Millie's door. She answered and embraced him.

"Oh, how's she doing? I was so worried!" she said.

"She's fine. How's Melissa?"

"She's doing all right, taking a nap right now."

"Your door's unlocked," Elizabeth said behind him and handed the key over.

"Okay. Thank you, honey. Wait in the living room and I'll be there soon."

"Okay."

He stepped inside Millie's living room and she shut the door.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Millie asked.

"Not right now, but could you do me a favor? Let Elizabeth stay with you for a while, I need some time for myself."

"Why sure, is there anything else I can do to help?"

"No." He thanked Millie profusely.

He went into his living room and explained to Elizabeth the Millie would look after her for the time being. When he brought Elizabeth across the hall, Millie welcomed her with open arms and said she needed a third person to help her bake some cookies. He could hear Melissa squealing in the background toward Millie's kitchen.

John-Boy went into the apartment and sat on the couch. The phone rang just then, but he did not want to talk to anyone. He was glad he was alone for he began to silently cry for the loss of his baby, and the beginning of the downfall of his marriage. He did not know how to make it right again.

He ended up falling asleep on the couch. When John-Boy woke up, he peeked at the clock on the kitchen wall and saw that it was nine o'clock at night. After dragging himself off the couch, he went to the bathroom and washed up. Then, he made a pot of coffee. John-Boy felt physically and emotionally exhausted. He almost felt the same way he did when Daisy first deceived him, by not telling him about Melissa at all.

Only this time, he knew wasn't going to drown his sorrows in the bottle. He was going do his best to work things out. They hadn't even been married a year. He had to admit it though; most of it had been a disaster. Why did everything have to go so wrong?

John-Boy knew he had to deal with this, but was not sure he could ever trust Daisy again. At least for now, he felt he could go back to the hospital and talk with her rationally. But first, he dialed home and told his parents what had happened to their baby. He then asked if Melissa could stay with them for a week or two. He did not say anything about Daisy's lies. That was just between the two of them. His mother said she would be delighted to have Melissa stay with the family. She invited John-Boy and Daisy, but he quickly said no to that. She wondered when he was going to come back.

"I'll come and pick up Melissa when the time is ready," he told Olivia.

"John-Boy, are you all right? You don't sound too well," she asked.

"Mama, I'm fine, I'm just very tired," was his reply.

After he got off the phone, he finished his third cup of coffee. Then, he went to check on Millie and the girls.

When Millie opened the door, she told him that they were all doing just fine and that they were good company.

"I'm going to head back to the hospital now, do you mind if the girls stay with you a bit longer?"

"No, not at all."

"Could you tell Melissa she'll be staying with Elizabeth until her mother gets better?"

"I'll do that."

He gave her a hug and thanked her immensely.

John-Boy took the elevator to the floor where Daisy's room was. While on the streetcar over to the hospital, he made up his mind that getting in to an argument would not solve anything now, not while she was recovering.

When he arrived to her room, John-Boy softly knocked on the door. He could see that Daisy was sitting up. She was talking with the nurse. He knocked again, this time slightly louder. Her head turned at the sound.

"John!" she said. "I was so worried!"

She suddenly became silent. John-Boy stepped into the room. He heard her ask the nurse if she could have a moment alone with her husband.

"All right, but its past visiting hours, Mrs. Walton. You have fifteen minutes and that's it," said the nurse. She went out of the room and shut the door behind her.

"It looks like you are feeling better," said John-Boy who sat in the chair next to her bed.

"I want you to know that I would do anything in the world for you. I love you. Please don't stay mad at me."

"Well, Daisy. This is a tough situation for us now, isn't it? Probably the toughest of all our bad times. I don't know how I'm ever going to trust you again. I don't know when you'll be telling the truth. But let's not discuss any of more of this now. Let's concentrate on you getting well."

"Where did you go?" she asked, and took his hand into hers.

"I went home. I slept for a bit, that's all." He said, letting go of her hand, as if it had been a hot stove.

"Please, don't use that tone with me."

"If you're going to keep deceiving me, I may have to. It's going to take some time to get through this. It isn't going to be easy for either of us." He said he didn't want to talk about it anymore, but his emotions had other plans.

"When are you going to see Daisy today?" asked Elizabeth, as she poured the milk into her cereal bowl.

"I'll go see her on my lunch hour," said John-Boy, who stirred the spoon in his coffee cup.

"Is Millie going to watch me again?" asked Melissa.

"Yes, she is and Elizabeth will be with you."

Melissa smiled over at Elizabeth, who returned with a grin. John-Boy felt so bad for his youngest sister just then. He could only imagine how awkward she must feel with all that had happened. But he had to admit, she really was growing up. She knew how to be brave in front of Melissa, just as if she was really her sister. He knew Elizabeth did not want to scare her.

He gave the girls a kiss good-bye and said that he would call as soon as he heard any news about Daisy. After he made it to the office, John-Boy informed his supervisor of the current situation. He also explained that he may need to take a day or two off to get the girls on the train back to Waltons Mountain and Daisy situated at the apartment. His supervisor was compassionate, empathetic and said he could take whatever time he needed.

Before he began any writing or editing, John-Boy called Daisy's room at the hospital and asked how she was feeling. She told him that she felt better but did not know if she could go home just yet for the doctor had not made a visit that morning. John-Boy informed her that he would see her during his lunch hour. Before he hung up, Daisy said that she loved him and asked how Elizabeth and Melissa were doing. He told her that they were both fine and that Millie was looking after them.

Nearly two hours had gone by since the phone call with Daisy. John-Boy was so deep into his work; he almost didn't hear his phone ring. The caller turned out to be his sister Erin, from the switchboard at Fannie Tatum's.

"Erin! How are you?" He asked. It felt so good at that particular moment to be connected with home.

"I'm fine, been busy with my classes at the secretary school. I have Mama on the phone. Bye John-Boy I miss you!"

"I miss you, too, Erin. I'll talk to you soon!" he said.

"Mama, how are you?" he asked when he heard Olivia's voice on the other end.

"I'm fine, but never mind about me. What's happening with Daisy?" His mother asked.

"Well, I spoke with her awhile ago and the doctor had not been by to see her yet. But she sounded better."

"John-Boy, I want to know what's happening with you two. I could tell that when you called me yesterday, something wasn't right."

"Oh, Mama, I don't want to tell you. It's something the two of us have to deal with. But I guess I can't hide anything from you." John-Boy went on and explained what was happening with Daisy, her birth control, and the lying. He hated to air the family laundry, but somehow speaking with his mother felt comforting. After all, she wasn't the gossipy type.

"Mama, are you still there?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm here," Olivia replied.

"Well, you wanted to know. There it is."

"I know John-Boy; a marriage is not always easy. It takes a lot of love, compassion, patience, and understanding. The best thing to do now is to give you two time to work things out. When do you want Elizabeth and Melissa to come here?"

"Soon, Mama. I want to get Daisy back home first. I want her to spend some time with Melissa. She misses her Mama. I'll let you know."

"Okay, John-Boy. Remember to have faith and pray. It always helps in my times of trouble."

"I will, Mama. I love you," said John-Boy and he hung up the phone.

He told the receptionist in the office that he was leaving for lunch and walked out the door. Thankfully, the hospital was with in walking distance to where he worked. When he reached the hospital, and Daisy's floor, John-Boy knocked on her door even though it was open. Daisy was sitting up, and talking to the nurse.

"Hi, Daisy." John-Boy stood in the doorway.

"Hello, John. I'm feeling much better today."

"I'm glad to hear that. Has the doctor checked in with you today?"

"No, not yet but he should be here this afternoon."

"Oh, I see."

"How are the girls?"

"They're fine…Millie's looking after them."

"I'll let you two be," said the nurse.

The nurse quickly notated Daisy's chart and left the room; as she walked out, she gently closed the door behind her.

"John, I want to get to the bottom of this right now. I don't want bad feelings between us. I can't continue like this," she said.

"You can't continue like this!? It's funny how differently we view things," he said, he could feel the anger rising slowly.

"John—"

"Daisy, I'm not going to get into this right now. When is the doctor supposed to arrive again?"

"Some time this afternoon."

"Fine, I will be back after work and hopefully you can be checked out by then."

Without saying another word, he turned around and left the room. John-Boy tried to look calm, but his stance told the story to everyone who passed him in the hallway. It took all he could to not get into it with Daisy at the hospital. It was certainly not the right place, nor was it the right time. He walked back to work and by the time he got there he had calmed down; however, dull ache settled itself into his stomach. The ache had appeared once before, but this time, he wasn't sure if it was ever going to leave.

Copyright © 2005 by Kristi N. Zanker


	14. Chapter 14 - The Amendment

A Waltons Story

(_The Waltons_ Fan Fiction)

By: Kristi N. Zanker

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of Lorimar Productions and Warner Bros. Television. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. I, in no way am associated with the owners, creators, or producers of _The Waltons_. No copyright infringement is intended

14.

The Amendment

He watched as the train pulled away from the station. Both of the girls' heads peeked out of the window, as they waved frantically at John-Boy, who stood on the platform. The crowed thinned and soon only a cluster of people left. Part of him wished he could've gotten on the train with them and gone back Waltons Mountain. At least at home, there was no deception, no lies, and no secrets. John-Boy realized that if he had gone with Elizabeth and Melissa, the deception, lies, and secrets would only be waiting for when he returned to Daisy.

He slowly walked to the nearest streetcar stop and waited patiently. _I could wait all day,_ he thought to himself. _There is no need to rush right home._ Daisy was resting anyway. The hospital had released her yesterday evening.

He was so thankful for Elizabeth. He couldn't tell her that enough while she was here. While he had went to the hospital to bring Daisy home, she, Millie, and Melissa had cleaned the place up, gotten the bed ready for her, and even baked a small chocolate cake with the words, _Welcome Home, Daisy!_ frosted across the top. John-Boy was grateful for their kindness.

As he slowly made his way back to the brownstone, John-Boy thought about his life with Daisy and if he could ever trust her again. He was thinking about his parents too, about the life they had shared even through bad times. He came to the conclusion that he wanted to try, but it would take some time for him to trust her again.

John-Boy sat on the stoop before going inside. He thought back to when Daisy's lying had begun. It was before they got married, when she never told him about Melissa. _Was that considered a lie?_ He thought. _Was it?_ It was just something she didn't tell him. It wasn't right then and it doesn't make it better now. John-Boy shuddered. From then on, after first finding out about Melissa, the majority of things had not been good. It was true, the truth sure did hurt.

As he opened their door, he walked toward the bedroom. He saw Daisy sleeping, just as he suspected. John-Boy sat at the kitchen table and began to catch up on his writing. Around four o'clock, while preparing dinner, he was thinking how proud his mother would be of his newly acquired cooking skills, as he prepared a baked chicken breast with vegetables and baked potatoes. He heard Daisy get out of bed, and come into the kitchen. She asked if the girls had gotten off ok. He told her yes and his parents promised to call as soon as they picked them up from the train station. Daisy went to soak in the bathtub while John-Boy finished dinner.

"Come to the bedroom and I'll give you a much needed back rub," said Daisy, after the dinner dishes were dried and put away.

"Not now," replied John-Boy, who sat frozen on the couch.

"Are you ever going to get over being mad at me?"

"Don't be silly."

A heavy silence hung in the air.

"Well?" asked Daisy.

"Well what?"

"Don't you understand how I feel and what I've been through? Why are you so mad at me?" Daisy asked.

His blood pressure had risen at her statement to him. He sighed.

"It isn't _what_ you have been through that bothers me. It's your _lying_. I just want to know what else I'm going to find out about you. The dishonesty is what I cannot stand."

The phone interrupted their argument. It was Olivia and John to let them know that the girls made it home and that they were just fine. John-Boy thanked his mother once again for her help, hung up the phone, and returned to the couch. Daisy sat across from him now in the winged-back chair.

John-Boy was trying his hardest to work on his relationship; however, he could not get past the lying. He saw that Daisy was trying to make amends with him, but it just wasn't working. He thought the best thing to do was collect his thoughts, go home to the mountain. Maybe then he could put things in perspective. He needed to go home alone without her.

He was not going to bring it up to Daisy at this moment. He was going to wait until later on in the week. As they turned in for bed, John-Boy sat at his desk and wrote in his journal. The large tablets of paper were still his refuge to express his thoughts, his feelings for he did not feel he could share his thoughts with his wife without blowing up at her. John-Boy promised himself he was not going to do it at this time.

The next morning he got up, went to work, and absorbed himself in as many projects as he could to make up for the time he was going to lose. He spoke with his boss, and thankfully he understood the pressure John-Boy was under and was empathetic about him needing a break.

John-Boy ended up not getting home till nine at night. Daisy was up waiting for him. She started the second he walked in to the door.

"John is this what life is going to be like from now on? Am I going to pay for my mistakes over and over again?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked irritably.

"Do you realize what time it is?"

"Daisy, someone has to make a living and pay bills. The hospital bills are going to be coming in. I'm trying to make up for lost time."

"Why can't you be honest with me? Truth be told right now, you don't even want to be around me."

John-Boy could feel his blood pressure rising once again.

"If you really want to know, right now I'm doing my best to keep my emotions under control. I'm hoping that over time I can get past the way I'm feeling. I feel that with you're lying, all you were doing was thinking about what was good for you! You sure as hell were not thinking about us. So, if you want to get into it now that is just the tip of the iceberg of what I'm feeling."

"John, please," Daisy started to cry. "Please, I cannot stand it when you act that way towards me!"

He was yelling at her now.

"How do you think I feel when the woman I love-the woman I plan to spend my life with can be so deceitful, and lie about something that is so important? I cannot even talk about this anymore! I'm hoping that I will get over this, but I don't know how with the way I'm feeling. I was going to wait to tell you, but I'm going back to the mountain. I'll be going back next week to pick up Melissa and I'll be going by myself! I need time away to think about things."

"John, please!"

"Daisy, maybe it will give us both time to think about things."

She went to the bedroom and slammed the door. John-Boy sat on the couch and put his head into his hands. He prayed to God for direction and afterward, he ended up falling asleep on the couch.

For the remainder of the week, John-Boy burned the midnight oil at work and got home late every night. Daisy left a warmed-over dinner for him and did not bother even coming out of the bedroom when he came home. They acted more like roommates rather than husband and wife. By Thursday night, they had their first bit of conversation since the argument. It was actually a reminder, rather than a conversation.

"I'm leaving tomorrow after I get off work," John-Boy said.

"I see, so there is no changing your mind right now?" asked Daisy.

"No, there isn't."

She got up and started packing for him.

"Well, John, maybe you're right. We both need time to think."

He looked at her in amazement and nodded his head. He went up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I still love you," he said.

She held him and said, "I love you, too."

John-Boy boarded the train out of Grand Central station, the same station he dropped Elizabeth and Melissa the week before. He found an empty seat and sat down. As other passengers boarded the train he drifted back to the conversation he had with Daisy last night. It was a late night for him and he was glad that they both agreed to a small break with each other. He needed time to reflect and most of all he knew that he could talk to his father, who was always there for him.

During the ride, he wrote in his journal and chatted with other passengers sitting next to him. The trip back to Virginia went by quickly and it was ten at night before he knew it. As the train stopped at the nearest depot to Waltons Mountain, he saw Jason and Ben waiting for him.

As he combed his way through the crowd, he was able to get the attention of Ben.

"There he is, Jase!" John-Boy heard Ben say. He saw Ben and Jason running toward him.

"Hey, big brother! How are you?" asked Ben.

John-Boy embraced both of them and remarked that it was so good to be home. He asked how Melissa was doing. Jason told him that between Mama, Elizabeth, and Aimee Godsey, they were all spending special time with Melissa and seemed to be enjoying herself.

They all chatted in the car on the way back as if John-boy had never left. He took a deep breath and said that it was one of the best things coming back to the mountain-the clean air, so different from New York City. They finally pulled up to the front of the house, where Olivia and John were sitting on the porch swing, waiting up for them. John-Boy hugged and kissed them both.

"You're too skinny, John-Boy. I have some food heating on the stove for you," she said.

"Nothing like being home," John-Boy replied and smiled.

After he ate his dinner, they sat up and chatted for awhile. John-Boy did not want to bring up the problems with Daisy. It was midnight before they headed up for bed. He checked in on the girls' room and went to kiss Melissa good night. He thought about calling Daisy but then thought it was too late and that it could wait till morning. Then Melissa could talk to her too.

John-Boy felt good to be home. Mama had set up a cot in the boys' room. It had been a long day, so he had no problem falling asleep. He told himself that his problems could wait until tomorrow.

He was awoken to Melissa bouncing in the room and jumping on top of him.

"John-Boy! John-Boy! Wake up!" she said.

He pretended to be asleep. He then grabbed Melissa, began tickling her and she started screaming. Elizabeth popped her head into the room.

"I'm sorry, John-Boy, I wanted you to sleep in," she said.

"It's okay, honey. Come here so I can give you a big hug."

They embraced, and then he said, "Let's go downstairs and have some breakfast."

He put on his robe, went downstairs, and gave everyone a hug and Kiss that he did not see last night.

"Come help me with some chores, Melissa. We need to feed Chance and Rover," said Elizabeth.

"No! I don't want to leave John-Boy!"

"Oh, honey, its okay. I'll be right here. Elizabeth needs your help. You're a good helper." John-Boy smiled at her and she then left with her.

"Mama, you will never know how much of a help Elizabeth was with everything. I just felt so bad, she came up for a visit, but to tell you the truth, if she was not there I don't know what I would've done."

"I know. We keep thinking that she is too young to understand these kind of things. But she really is grown up," said Mary Ellen.

"John-Boy, how is Daisy doing?" asked Olivia.

"Well, it was hard, I'm not sure she will be the same."

"I remember that hurt well, but you both have to have faith in God and each other to get through an ordeal like that," she said.

"I know," he said, thinking that now would not be a good time to tell his mother what was going on. _Well, time will heal,_ he thought and hoped.

"I suppose I need to get dressed….Mama, do you mind if I call Daisy? I want her to be able to speak with Melissa."

"Sure, John-Boy."

He went upstairs, washed up and got dressed. As he came down the stairs, he heard the girls coming in and soon joined them.

"Melissa," he called. "Do you want to talk to your Mama?"

She was excited at the thought and John-Boy dialed the number. He said "Hello" to Daisy and let her know that he made it okay.

"How are you doing?" John-Boy asked.

"I'm trying to adjust to a quiet house," Daisy replied.

He told her he loved her and said that someone wanted to speak with her. John-Boy smiled as Melissa got on the phone. She then jumped up and down with excitement.

"Mommy, Mommy!" Melissa said into the mouthpiece.

"Your Daddy is out in the saw mill." Olivia said. "I'm sure you'd like to spend some time with him."

"Yes, I do, Mama. I'll give him a hand; I haven't worked in the saw mill for a long time."

"Don't you worry; I'll keep an eye on Melissa," his mother said as he went onto the back porch and out the screen door.

It would be August soon, and yet the summer heat would still linger on. He first went into the barn and visited with the animals. Chance gave a happy moo as he entered the barn.

"Chance, old girl! It's been awhile since I've been out here. Remember, I used to milk you?" John-Boy patted the cow.

In distance he heard the saw mill running. He gave Chance one more pet and then said, "Looks like Daddy may need some help."

He ambled over to the saw mill and stood in the doorway for a moment while his father placed a piece of wood to be cut. His father looked up as the wood went through and nodded to John-Boy. He shouted for him to come in. John-Boy walked around the machine and stood next to his father.

"How's the day been treating you, son?" John asked over the roar of the machine.

"Good, so far. I was just out here to see if you needed any help, like old times."

"No, Ben and I got this order pretty much under control. I just have a few more to go through. Say, how about you and I going to fishing?"

"Sure, Daddy. It's been so long since we've done that."

John-Boy ended up helping his father with the last part of the order. They walked into the house and announced that the two of them were going fishing.

"Son, you look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders," John remarked.

"Is it that obvious, Daddy?" John-Boy asked.

"I'm afraid so. Your Mama and I are worried," his father said.

The last thing I want to do is worry Mama."

"Well, she suspects that there was more to your story. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yeah, Daddy I do. I guess I need to start at the beginning. Daisy is not the person I thought that she was."

"In what way son?"

"She's lied to me and it isn't just little things; it's major issues. Daddy, I don't know if I can even trust her anymore."

"It takes a lot of give and take to make a marriage work. But the most important thing is love, John-Boy. If love is there, you can work through anything."

"You and Mama crossed my mind so much. I thought of your marriage, and thought this is what I wanted with Daisy. But I just don't feel like I can trust her anymore. But I want to, more than any thing."

John-Boy explained from the beginning about Daisy never telling him about Melissa, about keeping important decisions from him, about her doctor warning her that she should not have any more children, and then risking herself by becoming pregnant.

"I just feel like every thing I based my life with this woman is a lie, Daddy. And what's worse, this is what I know about. I feel I'm married to a stranger now," said John-Boy.

They sat on the pier of Drucilla's pond, but the fish were not really biting that day.

"John-Boy, your Mama and me we share a deep love and trust in each other. We have had our share of problems. I know when we were younger, it wasn't easy. Starting our life living with Ma and Pa was not easy at times. Then, I was drafted and had to leave when she was expecting you. Not to mention most of my life not having two nickels to rub together. Trying to raise a family and being poor. There were times I never had more then the sweat of my brow, but I managed, we did and I would not be able to without her. But I always knew, no matter what, I wanted to grow old with your mother. To me no matter what problem we had, I knew we would get through it together. Son, remember the love you shared with Daisy, if you can get to that point again, your marriage will have a fighting chance."

"Yes, Daddy, you're right. I guess I have to get over the anger I feel to look at this objectively."

"You will, John-Boy, in time you will."

Copyright © 2005 by Kristi N. Zanker


	15. Chapter 15 - The Sunday Afternoon

A Waltons Story

(_The_ _Waltons_ Fan Fiction)

By: Kristi N. Zanker

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of Lorimar Productions and Warner Bros. Television. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. I, in no way am associated with the owners, creators, or producers of _The Waltons_. No copyright infringement is intended

15.

The Sunday Afternoon

It had been awhile since John-Boy and Daisy went out to lunch together. They found a small intimate café downtown. They were glad it was open on a Sunday afternoon. Most of the places in their neighborhood were closed every Sunday. John-Boy smiled to himself as they poured over the menu. He thought of his mother, and wondered what she would say if she knew he went out to eat at a restaurant on a Sunday. He could hear her now; _Sunday was going to church and then resting_. He told Daisy what he was thinking about, and she giggled.

It was crisp cool early December afternoon. There was no snow on the ground yet. It was too warm for that. The other night they had been talking about the holidays and how Christmas was nearly three weeks away. Millie had offered to watch Melissa while they went out for the afternoon.

John-Boy's thoughts shifted as he decided on soup and a sandwich. He was glad things were better, but a wedge still stood between them. They realized that if they didn't bring anything that had happened during the past year, they would be okay. At the same time, John-Boy also knew that this was not the way to solve a large problem. His father's words churned in his mind, about what he said when dealing with trust and love. John-Boy still loved Daisy, but had less trust in her.

After lunch, they decided to take a walk around their neighborhood. The streetcar let them off a block from the apartment building. Instead of going down their street, they turned the corner. John-Boy slipped Daisy's hand in his.

"It's beautiful outside. Not too cold, not yet," he said.

"The snow will be here before we know it," Daisy said.

"Yes it will."

He stopped walking for a moment and turned to Daisy.

"Why are you stopping?" she asked.

"We'll eventually work everything out. I know we will," he said. "It hasn't been easy, but it's getting better. I didn't mean to spring that on you, but I've been thinking about us for days."

"I love you," she said. "I know it hasn't been easy for either of us. But I _do_ love you, very much."

"I love you, too, Darling." John-Boy gave Daisy's hand a squeeze.

They walked in silence for half a block. John-Boy loved the quietness of the afternoon. There weren't many people out on the streets, compared to when they were at the café. It was peaceful. Cars passed by every once in awhile, while others sat parked, lonely on the street. A little girl's face peeked through the curtain of a brownstone. She waved to John-Boy and Daisy, who in turn, waved back. A boy sped by on a blue Schwinn bicycle. Newspapers were left in the doorways. When they turned the corner again, they heard kids playing "kick the can."

"When Melissa starts school soon, I hope she will make some friends," said Daisy.

"I've seen girls her age around here. She'll make friends soon enough," replied John-Boy. "And they'll ask her to play "kick the can" or jump rope."

"You're probably right."

Both of them peered at more apartments as they strolled by. Six empty milk bottles sat in the metal basket in one of the doorways.

"That reminds me," said Daisy. "I need to get our empty bottles ready for the milk man tomorrow."

John-Boy nodded as they turned on their street.

"This was very nice. We should do this more often," said John-Boy.

They still clasped each other's hand as they walked up the steps. John-Boy opened the first door into the brownstone and held it for Daisy. She smiled up at him. He let go of the door. Just as Daisy got out her key to unlock the other door, he placed his hands on her waist and turned her around.

"John, what are you—" she began to say.

Before she could say anymore, he kissed her. Daisy's back was against the door. When they broke apart, she hissed at him, saying that someone may come in.

"No one's here," he murmured and kissed her again.

"John Walton, what _are_ you thinking?"

"I'm not thinking anything," he said with a grin on his face.

In truth, he had been thinking about the other night, when they spent most of it awake and having fun. That was one aspect in their marriage that was greatly improving. They had begun to make love again after so many months of lying side by side, not touching at all. For several weeks after Daisy came home from the hospital, John-Boy had not made any attempts. At first, he was so angry about the deception, he didn't even want to look at her. After he cooled down, John-Boy waited for her to give an okay signal.

After three months, Daisy did nothing. There were times, during the night, that John-Boy would feel so frustrated that he would do his best to help Daisy get in the mood too. When the resentment subsided, there was no denying it, he missed her so much. On some nights, he would press himself against Daisy, who lay with her back to him often. He would then put his arms around her waist. He'd wait a few minutes and then his hands would start to wander to the places he knew that at a certain point, she wouldn't be able to resist him. Sometimes, she pushed his hands away, telling him to stop, and he would by rolling over and giving an exasperated sigh. Other times, they both were too far gone. After making love though, John-Boy would feel guilty. He wished it could be better between them, outside of the bedroom. He knew there was much more to a marriage than what goes on behind closed doors. For now, he just wanted to take her upstairs.

John-Boy took Daisy's key and unlocked the door. As they both climbed the stairs, they heard a door slam and then Millie stood at the top of the steps, as if the greet them. However, the look on her face, read everything but a greeting.

"Millie, what's wrong?" asked John-Boy.

"Did something happen to Melissa?" asked Daisy.

"No, no, she's fine. She's taking her nap. It's just horrible, just horrible," Millie replied.

"Millie, please tell us what happened?" asked John-Boy.

"We're at war. The Japanese have attacked Pearl Harbor."

"Where's that?" asked Daisy.

"It's in Hawaii," answered John-Boy.

"We're at war!" Milled said again. "Come on, children, listen to the radio with me. No one can be alone with this news."

John-Boy felt a pit in his stomach. Mary Ellen had written him a few weeks ago about Curt going to Pearl Harbor and his eldest sister had plans to visit him, but hadn't told Mama yet. He wanted to go in and call home right away. But instead, he followed Millie and Daisy. He didn't want to believe the news, but the announcer on the Atwater Kent radio had other plans. It really happened. They were officially at war. All any of them could do was sit in silence and listen, listen as everyone's future unfolded right in front of them. _The entire nation must be listening,_ he thought.

John-Boy lay motionless in bed, trying to sink in the news and trying to grasp that the country was now at war. It had been rumored for so long that the United States would eventually enter the war, but no one expected it like this.

After listening to the radio for two hours at Millie's, John-Boy came home and called his mother. He told Daisy he wanted to be alone while he called his family. He then talked with everyone. Mary Ellen was worried about Curt. They all wished everyone was home on the mountain right now.

"Why is it so cold in here?" asked Daisy.

"I guess they didn't stoke the furnace," he answered, not even looking at her.

Work was the last thing on anyone's minds, even the super's. John-Boy knew he had to go though. The Associated Press must be in chaos after hearing of the attack on Pearl Harbor.

"I'm getting an extra blanket," announced Daisy who got up and found one in the closet. John-Boy watched as she unfolded and shook the blanket. She laid it across the bed.

"I hope Melissa isn't cold," she said.

"If she is, she'll let us know," he replied.

They both lay side by side not saying anything. John-Boy broke the silence.

"It's strange, isn't it? Everything here is the same, and yet, out there"—he pointed out the window—"is different."

"I hope they won't ask you to go."

"If they do, I'll do my part. I'll probably write or something. And I'm sure my brothers will too."

"I can't see you killing anyone."

"No one really _wants_ to go to war. It's just something you have to do, especially now."

The rest of the day had been forgotten. The news of the war stuck to their minds all night and into the next day. The next morning, after getting dressed, John-Boy turned the radio on in the living room. Before heading to work, President Roosevelt was going to address the nation and John-Boy did not want to miss a word of it.

John-Boy and Daisy listened as Melissa played with her doll on the floor. The President called it—the attack-a date which will live in infamy. _He always knows the right thing to say, _thought John-Boy. That day will forever be instilled in people's minds. He knew he would never forget it. While listening, he pictured his family gathered around their radio, hearing the very same words.

When John-Boy came home from the work in the evening, the phone rang. Curt Willard, Mary Ellen's husband, was dead. That was what his mother told him over the phone. He wanted to talk to Mary Ellen, but his mother told him that now would not be a good time. He spoke to his brothers, who were adamant about enlisting. They then told him what his father had said to them. They were _not _to sign up, not right now. John-Boy told them to listen to their father and to not do anything drastic. Jim-Bob got on the phone and told John-Boy what he had done. He went to enlist, but was turned down for being underage. While at the recruiting office, he was given the telegram about Curt.

Several months after the New Year, John-Boy received a letter from Elizabeth. She talked about school and how the class was beginning to learn the names of foreign lands and places the war was being fought. She wrote about Mary Ellen, who was strong in dealing with Curt's death. But that wasn't what made John-Boy shudder. He read the last three paragraphs over and over.

…_When I came from school today, no one else was around in the house. Jason was in class, Ben was working in the mill with Daddy, and Jim-Bob was fixing a flat tire on his car. I hear things, like tires, might be rationed. That's what Mama said. Jim-Bob had better not get another flat for awhile. Mary Ellen was taking John-Curtis for a walk. I had passed her on the way from school. She told me Erin was at Fannie Tatum's, answering the phone. I called for Mama, but there was no answer. I went upstairs and found the bedroom door shut. I thought I heard her crying. I knocked softly. She didn't tell me to come in, but I opened the door anyway, just a little bit. I wanted to see if she was okay, and ask her why she was crying. _

_She was lying on the bed, with her back facing me and crying—saying over and over, 'My boys are going to war. My boys are going to war.' I ran outside to get Daddy. He came in right away and shooed me out of the house. _

_I'm scared John-Boy. I don't want any of you to go to war and not come back. Curt is gone. Everyone's going to go away. No one will be left here._

_Love, _

_Elizabeth_

Copyright © 2005 by Kristi N. Zanker


	16. Chapter 16 - The Changes

A Waltons Story

(_The_ _Waltons_ Fan Fiction)

By: Kristi N. Zanker

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of Lorimar Productions and Warner Bros. Television. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. I, in no way am associated with the owners, creators, or producers of _The Waltons_. No copyright infringement is intended

16.

The Changes

The neighborhood looked the same. It was as if he'd never left. Had it only been nearly a year since he began writing for the _Stars and Stripes_ newspaper? Yes, only a year. John-Boy slowly walked down the street he lived on, trying to grasp everything. He wanted to surprise Daisy, who had no idea of his short homecoming. _Lucky,_ he thought to himself. The men who hadn't received enough points had to stay and train for war—again—this time in the Pacific. He felt blessed to have a week off from his assignment. He didn't really know what his next assignment would be. The war in Europe was over. It had been over for nearly three months now. The August sun beat down on him as he stood at the end of the stoop, contemplating whether to climb the steps or not.

He thought back to the last time he stood before this building. It had been the day he left for his assignment overseas. The taxi had idled in the street while he captured a sentimental moment with his wife and Melissa. It seemed like an eternity ago. It had only been a year since he left. And yet, the world seemed to be a different place. Blue and Gold Stars hung in many windows on their street. People walked the streets just as they had before. Cars rode down like before, but everything was different. He didn't feel like he did before he left. He felt like he was fifty years old.

Three little girls ran past him down the sidewalk, each pulling a jump rope behind them. One of the girls looked like Melissa. John-Boy didn't say hello, he didn't want to interrupt the fun with her friends. The curly blonde girl was slightly taller and her hair tumbled to her waist. A braid winded its way down her back, as she ran. He wondered if Daisy had fixed her hair like that. He took one step at a time.

After the first door shut behind him, John-Boy realized he did not have a key. He had given it to Daisy before he left. He rang the bell and then heard footsteps. He saw as his wife came down the stairs, with a flashing grin on her face. She opened the door and pulled him inside. Once they were up the flight of stairs, John-Boy gave her big hug, and then kissed her tenderly. They were so preoccupied with one another that they did not hear their neighbor say "excuse me," for they were blocking the door. They both looked up and smiled.

"Was that Melissa out there playing with those children?" asked John-Boy, as they entered the apartment.

"Yes," Daisy said, closing and locking the door behind her.

"I've been gone so long I didn't almost recognize her! She didn't know who I was."

"It's okay. She remembers you! We talk about you and she knows who you are. She'll remember, I promise."

He looked around the apartment, thinking that it was smaller compared to what he remembered. Still, it was good to be home.

"I know one person who would be very happy to see you," said Daisy.

"Millie?" asked John-Boy.

She nodded as they both headed to her door and knocked.

"Praise God, you're finally home!" She threw her arms around him and gave him a hug. "I'm so happy to see you!" Millie cried.

"Likewise," John-Boy replied.

They sat down and talked for a while making up for lost time.

"What are your plans this week?" asked Daisy.

"Well, I'm thinking about going back to the mountain, my home, but I'm not sure. I only have a week off and I want to spend every moment with Daisy. I'll call home for sure but I know the second that I talk to my family they would be hurt if I didn't return to see them. I'm going to have to figure it out somehow," said John-Boy.

Just then, they heard a thunderous noise of children running up the stairs. Daisy excused herself and went out into the hall. Moments later, she came back in Millie's living room with Melissa in tow.

"Melissa!" he said, as he held out his arms.

"John-Boy!" The girl ran up to hug him as well.

"I can barely believe my eyes, darling! You're so grown up!"

"How about coming back to the apartment now and let me make some dinner for us? Millie, please join us," said Daisy.

"Thank you, Daisy, but I think you should spend at least your first night as a family. But John, before you go back, please let's get together."

He stood up and gave Millie a hug again.

"You know I will," he said.

As Daisy was cooking, he went through his paper work and tried to begin to adjust to civilian life. He put his baggage in the closet in their bedroom. That was when he noticed a tie and wondering when he wore it last. It was blue. He didn't think he ever owned a blue tie. He then shook his head and laughed. _Fussing over a stupid tie!_ He thought. John-Boy chalked it up as being a long year away for not remember his clothing.

He put his things away and then joined the girls in the living room. He sat on the couch and talked with Melissa. She was chattering away about the school she went to, her best friend Annie and the boys in her class. He sat back amused thinking about his sisters and when they were young. He decided that he needed to call his family after dinner. They would be hurt if he didn't at least do that.

After the dishes were put away, and while Melissa did her homework in her bedroom, the two of them sat in the living room having a cup of coffee and tea.

"Do you want to go home?" Daisy asked.

"When I call them, I know I have too. I know that they're going to want me to return back. I'm being selfish but I want you all to myself this week. I don't know, I just don't know."

Daisy went into the kitchen and got another cup of tea. John-Boy turned to her as she sat back down.

"Where did you get that blue tie in the closet? I don't remember seeing that," he asked.

"What blue tie are you talking about?" asked Daisy.

"The one in the closet," he repeated.

She took a sip of her tea. After setting the cup down she said, "Oh, _that_ tie. Well, I went shopping one day; it was on sale, so I bought it for you. I figured you needed a new tie by now."

"I was trying to remember when I bought that and I thought I was losing my mind because I could not remember." That old gnawing feeling of distrust reared its ugly head. But the way he was feeling right at that moment overwhelmed the bothersome aspect. He felt like nothing could spoil his mood.

John-Boy was shivering. It was so cold. There was snow all around him. He was running, or trying to. It was hard to run in nearly waist deep snow. He heard a voice yelling to find a foxhole. He couldn't find one. He couldn't seem to run fast enough. Shells burst around him. He had no weapon. He was a sitting duck. Then, he found one. The other two men pulled him in. They continued to yell something at him. He couldn't hear what they were saying.

"John! John! Wake up!" He heard Daisy's voice now. The soldiers were gone. The snow had vanished. He heard cars honking out of the window. That's right; it was in the middle of summer. His heart pounded and he was soaked with sweat.

"John, what's wrong?" Daisy asked.

"Nothing," he said. "Just a bad dream, that's all."

It hadn't been his first. He lay back in bed and tried to think things through. These had started in the spring. John-Boy thought they would fade away once he returned home. He guessed a part of him was still in the war. To him, it sure felt that way.

The next night, he was able to sleep peacefully. During the day, however, some of the war came back. Daisy came up behind him and gave him a hug. She had startled him. Instead of hugging her back, he whipped around and shouted at her, immediately apologized afterward.

"It's going to take some used to be being here, after being over there," he said quietly and went to their bedroom.

On the third night he was home, he tried to write. He couldn't. The war kept invading his mind. It was all he saw. He tried to think about other things, but a spot in his mind reserved itself for the war. While sitting at the kitchen table, he set his fountain pen down for the tenth time that night and closed his writing tablet. Daisy had gone to bed two hours ago. She told him earlier that day that Melissa got up every Saturday to listen to her favorite radio program _Let's Pretend_.

John-Boy sighed as he took his pen and tablet with him as he switched off all of the lights before turning in. For some reason, Daisy had left the light on in the front closet. He stepped in and pulled the string causing the bulb to darken. That was when he saw it. The same men who pulled him in the dream he had had the other night were right in front of him. Only it wasn't cold this time.

"Medic! Medic!" the soldier shouted at him, as he held up his hand that was barely hanging on him.

"I'm not a medic," John-Boy said while his throat closed up at the sight. Just like him, the medic did not carry an M-1 rifle. John-Boy gasped. Did he say that out loud? Did anyone hear him? "I'll go find one. I'll find a medic for you." He had to run to find one, but he couldn't move. The darkened closet enveloped him. "I'll find one for you. I'll find one for you," as the men slowly faded away. The war in his mind was over for now. He found himself sitting in the blackened closet, with sweat pouring down his face. He got out and stumbled over to the couch. He collapsed on it and put his hands over his face. Then, he shook his head back and forth, trying to get rid of those thoughts. After all, he did not want to disturb Daisy. He had done that for two nights already, so he lay awake until he heard Melissa turn on the radio. It was late morning.

Copyright © 2005 by Kristi N. Zanker


	17. Chapter 17 - The Clouds

A Waltons Story

(_The Waltons_ Fan Fiction)

By: Kristi N. Zanker

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of Lorimar Productions and Warner Bros. Television. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. I, in no way am associated with the owners, creators, or producers of _The Waltons_. No copyright infringement is intended

17.

The Clouds

During the week, John-Boy and Daisy would observe from their living room window and watch as Melissa waited for her friends to come by and walk with her to the playground. They would smile at one another. The moment in front of window was very relaxing for him. The apartment was quiet, the August breeze blowing the curtains toward them. It was so peaceful. As quickly as it came, the minute of solitude would disappear. His mind would twist and turn at the thought of reporting for the war again. He only had the weekend left and then he would be off to somewhere in the Pacific.

He called his family and they were ecstatic to hear from him. His parents asked him when he would be visiting the mountain again. John-Boy said he wasn't sure because he had another _Stars and Stripes_ assignment coming up. He talked to each of his siblings and got caught up with everyone. He was proud to hear that Elizabeth had a steady boyfriend named Drew. He told his youngest sister that he would like to meet him and to be sure he was treating her right. She assured him that everything was going well. He then commented on how grown up she was. After all, she was almost sixteen now. It seemed like yesterday, when she came to visit. The war had interrupted everyone's lives.

When Daisy would go out shopping, or for a walk, John-Boy stayed in the apartment, and read. He would have the radio on but he couldn't concentrate on the program or the book. While he liked the silence, it also frightened him. It was as if something terrible would happen any minute, as it did when he would be reporting. He did not tell Daisy any of this. He could not even write about it in his journal, which collected dust on the top shelf of their closet. He felt bad enough, waking her up on most nights from dreaming about the war.

On Monday, the two of them sat on the couch and looked out the window, just as Melissa walked down the street with her two friends.

"When do you leave?" asked Daisy.

"Tomorrow," he said.

"I don't want you to go," she said quietly.

"I don't want to either, but it's what I have to do."

"Would you like some more coffee?"

John-Boy nodded.

He noticed that Daisy never talked about war. Not that he did either. When the subject came up, she'd always ask if he wanted any coffee or another slice of pie. He laid his head back on the couch and shut his eyes. He was so tired lately, after waking up repeatedly during the nights and struggling to get back to sleep. He decided he was just going to rest today and try to sleep before heading anywhere.

Daisy handed him his coffee, but he told her he decided he didn't want any. He got up and went down the hallway. Daisy called after him, "Are you all right?" He could hear her footsteps behind him. He sat on the bed and she sat next to him.

"John, are you sure you're all right? You haven't been yourself," remarked Daisy.

"I'm just really tired. Please let me sleep," was all he could say.

"Don't use that tone with me."

"I'm sorry. Please, I'll talk to you later today."

"Okay." Daisy sighed as she got up and left the room.

John-Boy fell into a deep sleep, until he felt Daisy shaking him awake. At first, he thought he had had another nightmare, but she was yelling something at him.

"We dropped an Atomic Bomb on Japan!" she said.

"What?"

"An Atomic Bomb was dropped on Hiroshima!"

Three days later, John-Boy and Daisy sat on the couch, glued to the radio. The announcer had told that another Atomic Bomb had been dropped. This time, it was on on the Japanese city Nagasaki. It took awhile for the news to sink in, and for John-Boy to realize that he was not going to war after all. After the news broadcast, he told Daisy he would head back to the Associated Press next week and see what stories he could write for them. She asked him about writing another novel, but he shoved the idea aside. He said he didn't have any ideas for another novel. He added that the second one hadn't sold too well as the first one had.

"Maybe this one will sell well," said Daisy.

"I don't have any ideas yet," he replied again, looking away from her.

"Maybe you could go through your old journals and an idea will come to you."

"I don't know…I guess I could try that."

He went into the bedroom then and opened the closet door. On the top shelf, in the back left corner sat over ten years of tablets. He knew that most of them were ideas for his first two novels, but perhaps something was inside that he could turn into a third novel. Besides, he didn't think anyone would want to read about the war, even if he wanted to write about that.

John-Boy carried the piles of tablets and set them on his desk. He flipped through them and discovered they were out of order. Feeling restless, he decided to number each of the tablets. He opened the desk drawer and hunted for a pen. He found his fountain pen that Ike had given him for his high school graduation. He tried to write the number one on the first tablet, but no ink came out. He rummaged through the drawer and tried to find an ink bottle. He shut the drawer and glanced over at the top of the dresser. He remembered sometimes leaving a bottle of ink up there—out of Melissa's reach. Nothing. He sighed, got up and went into the living room. He told Daisy he was heading to the drugstore to get ink for his fountain pen.

On the way home, he drank in every sight he could. This was the first time he had been out since he came home. He knew the world was different now, but his street seemed to be the same. He knew the mountain would be that way too. In some ways, he knew change could not be stopped, but in another way, he wanted things to go back to the way they were. While walking past the houses and apartment buildings, he was transported to December 1941 when he and Daisy walked around their neighborhood, only to come home to the news about Pearl Harbor. He hoped that when he opened that door this time, no bad news was waiting.

"What took you so long?" asked Daisy.

"Oh, nothing. I just went for a walk."

Without saying another word, he went into the bedroom and shut the door. For the next two hours, he leafed through and numbered the tablets. Memories flooded back and a few tears. He was glad Daisy wasn't in the room. He got up from where he had been sitting and went to his dresser. He opened the top drawer to retrieve a handkerchief. He found one—with a full packs of _Lucky Strike_ cigarettes. Feeling deeper into the pile, he found three more packs. He took out the cigarettes and set them on the bed.

John-Boy did not remember Daisy ever smoking. Unless she recently started to. No, that wasn't it. He did not smell any remnants of cigarette smoke anywhere in the apartment.

He went through the drawer one more time to see if there were any more packs of cigarettes. Instead, John-Boy found an envelope. When he opened it, he discovered that it was a bill from the hospital. It was stamped paid in full. He looked at the bill and it was for Daisy Walton and under the diagnosis it read-miscarriage

John-Boy wondered why Daisy would hold on to this; it had been so long ago. He then looked again and saw the date. This was in December of last year. John-Boy was shocked and not sure he understood what was happening. The date she was treated for her miscarriage he was still overseas

He felt his blood pressure rise. John-Boy had a rage inside of him because he knew the evidence was all there. Daisy was fooling around on him, unfaithful. He then felt his stomach start to twist. He thought back to the day he found the tie in the closet. No, it couldn't be. He wanted to remain calm, but he could still feel the irritation creeping up. He didn't want to believe it. He slowly got up and grabbed the packs and the bill. He held them in both hands.

John-Boy stood there for a moment and watched Daisy, whose back was to him, to place a batch of cookies in the oven. At that moment, when she turned around, he slammed the cigarette packs on the table. He saw Daisy jump.

"When did you start smoking?" he asked.

"Where did you find those?"

John-Boy saw her face turn white.

"It doesn't matter. I found them. When did you start? Not that I mind. Everyone does these days, even women."

"John—I, those aren't mine. I was holding them for a friend of mine. You know how hard it was to get cigarettes."

"Oh, believe me, I know. Who's this friend? Did he leave his blue tie behind too, or were you just holding that for him as well?"

"John, please."

He watched as she slowly sat down at the table.

"You tell me right now, what the hell went on while I wasn't here!" He waved the hospital bill at her and slammed it on the table, next to the cigarettes. A look of shock came over her.

He listened and tried to remain calm. He remembered writing to her numerous times how he didn't want her to get a job. But she was telling him that she did get a job. It was at the dance hall where she was working when he first came to New York. Only this time, she danced with soldiers who were leaving for war—Ten Cents a Dance! Soon, Daisy told him, that she had no idea nothing was going to happen. But it did. While Melissa was away at school, Daisy's new friend came over. She explained that Millie would watch Melissa when she went to work in the evenings. She told him how boring it got to be staying at home day in and day out. She then went on and said that she had miscarried again with the man's baby, which had been last December.

John-Boy could not contain himself anymore. Last December he was in a foxhole…trying to stay alive. Something pulled him toward Daisy. His arms clasped her shoulders as he yanked her out of the chair. Daisy gasped.

"John, no!" She was crying now.

He shook and shouted at her. Each word he spoke he shook her harder. "How could you! Why would you do that to me! Again! You're nothing but a—"

"John-Boy!" His grandfather's voice boomed.

In that instant, John-Boy stopped shaking Daisy as he heard his grandfather tell him that if he ever felt like throttling a woman he should go chop wood. He let go of Daisy and walked into the bedroom. He could hear her sobbing in the hallway. The door slammed so loudly, he was sure the building shook. He went over to the radio and turned in on as loud as it could go.

Kay Kyser and His Orchestra drowned out the shouting and cursing John-Boy gave to that man. He used words he never even thought of using before. Many of the soldiers talked that way. But he made sure he would not catch on to that. He also knew that these young men would not bring language like that home to their mothers, wives or sisters. And here he was using every word he had heard over there.

He pushed everything off of the dresser. He heard glass shatter and saw that a light bulb had broke. He wrenched open the drawer and tore out everything inside. _He was here! Using this drawer and in our bed!_ His mind screamed. John-Boy felt sick to his stomach. The music on the radio was nauseating now. He lifted the radio and pulled the cord out of the wall, then hurled it across the room. He watched it smash into small pieces. The room was quiet now. He sat down on the floor and leaned against the bed. He could not lay_ there_ anymore. It didn't belong to him. He felt so disgusted at what went on behind his back. And he had made love to her when he got back! _I should've known! So, that's who taught her! _His mind screamed, remembering how forward Daisy had been that night.

John-Boy went over to the hope chest at the end of the bed and pulled out a blanket. It was one that his mother had made for him years ago. He wrapped himself around it and wept. When he calmed down, he listened to the silence around him. He didn't hear Daisy anymore. He never wanted to see her again. He slowly got up and opened the door. Daisy was gone. _Probably at Millie's,_ he thought.

He knew what he had to do. He picked up the phone and dialed home. After three rings, he heard Elizabeth's voice. He couldn't get any words out because his throat had closed up.

"Is anyone there? Hello?" He heard Elizabeth say on the other end.

"Elizabeth!" he croaked.

"Who is this?"

"John-Boy."

He could feel the tears forming again. _No, not now!_

"John-Boy! Are you all right? You sound sick."

"Can you please get Daddy for me?"

"John-Boy what's wrong? I can tell something's wrong."

"Elizabeth, _please_. Go get Daddy."

He heard the phone go _clunk_ as she set the receiver down. He could hear her calling "Daddy! John-Boy's on the phone!" He heard John-Curtis singing in the background, trying to sing along with the piano that was most likely played by Jason. He heard Jason tell him the show was over that he needed to get to work.

"Son! How are you? It's so good to hear from you!" His father said after he came on the line.

"Daddy, I—"

"John-Boy, are you all right?"

"I—the war—I can't—I need, please, Daddy."

John-Boy was sobbing now. He didn't want his father to hear him so he hung up. John-Boy went back into the bedroom and found his security blanket. In the distance, he heard the phone ring and ring. He did not get up to answer it. Instead, he cried himself to sleep. He hadn't cried like that since he was child. _I tried to be brave, I did. I tried so hard._ Those words tumbled over and over in his mind.

Someone was knocking loudly on the door. For a moment, John-Boy wondered if Daisy would answer the door. When he opened his eyes, the ransacked room and Mama's blanket replayed yesterday's events. He got up and went to see who was at the door. He'd tell them to go away if they were selling candy or magazines.

When he opened the door, John-Boy was almost sure his heart had stopped for a minute. No one could miss the rugged, worn, yet strong frame of John Walton.

"Daddy?"

"I'm here, son. It's going to be okay."

Copyright © 2005 by Kristi N. Zanker


	18. Chapter 18 - The Truth

A Waltons Story

(_The_ _Waltons_ Fan Fiction)

By: Kristi N. Zanker

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of Lorimar Productions and Warner Bros. Television. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. I, in no way am associated with the owners, creators, or producers of _The Waltons_. No copyright infringement is intended

18.

The Truth

John-Boy pulled back from hugging his father. He held onto his arms, just for a moment to make sure this wasn't a dream. His Daddy was really here. He opened the door wider for his father step inside. John-Boy asked if he wanted anything to drink and his father replied that he wanted coffee.

"Daddy, how did you get here? I just spoke to you last night," said John-Boy as he prepared the coffee.

"Well, son, I knew something was bothering you. So, I took the next train up here. You look terrible."

"I just woke up; I don't even know what time it is."

John-Boy poured him and his father a cup of coffee. They sat on the couch and drank silently.

"Why don't you get dressed and then we'll talk about things," asked John.

"That sounds like a good idea," replied John-Boy.

After showering, John-Boy got dressed and headed back into the living room. He remembered to shut the bedroom door. John-Boy did not want his father to see the ransack he created yesterday. He could not believe all of the damage he had done. Slowly, he walked into the living room and stood in the middle of the room.

"Daddy, I don't know where to start. My insides feel like they're going to explode at times. I can't control those feelings. They arise out of nowhere," John-Boy stated.

"I don't quite understand what you're trying to say, son," answered John.

John-Boy sighed. "Daddy, the war's over. But something inside of me is telling it's not. I see guys I knew over there." His voice choked up. He could not go on.

"I know, son. I think I'm beginning to understand. When I came back from the war, I felt about the same as you. More edgy, looked over my shoulder often, just waiting for something bad to happen. But it faded with time."

"Do you mind not telling anyone about this? I feel bad enough as it is. I—I wasn't like those other guys over there. I was just a reporter—a war correspondent. I don't know why I'm feeling this way. I didn't exactly experience what they had to go through."

"I'm not sure if I know either, but war is hell. When I went off to fight in France during the Great War, everyone was proud and they had big parades to wish everyone off and a safe return. But, we really didn't know what war was. I used alcohol to get through it—all the killing and waiting to be killed, hiding in the trenches, just waiting. Well, I made it home and everyone was glad. You were there, waiting for me. But over the years, I learned that all wars start with a parade, but always in end with a funeral."

"I think I'm realizing that now. There were guys who were so adamant on getting the enemy; they couldn't wait to take a shot at him. But it was them who ended up getting shot first." John-Boy began to tense up. "Daddy, I don't want to talk about this right now anymore. It's too much."

"Alright, son…but if you ever want to talk about the war again, you can with me. I may not have been in the same war as you, but I experienced combat—it's all the same really," replied John, pausing for a moment and then changing the subject. "Where's Daisy?"

John-Boy sighed again. "I don't want to talk about that either."

"What's going on?"

"I don't want to talk about her or see her right now. I just want to get out of here."

"If you want, we could take the next train out. But you should leave a note and give her a call when you arrive."

He nodded to his father, although he knew he did not want to leave any notes and make any calls to Daisy, John-Boy was also aware that in doing so, he'd be the courteous one..

When John-Boy got up to pack, he was in such a daze; he didn't know that his father was following him. When he opened the bedroom door, his father said, "What happened in here?" He used that tone that said he meant business.

John-Boy tensed up again. "Daddy, I—I can't tell you right now."

"You better start explaining. Did you do all of this? I want to know what went on here."

John-Boy began to pick up some of the debris.

"John-Boy, what happened? Answer me!" His father asked again, only in a more stern manner this time.

John-Boy folded up the blanket he used to wrap himself in the night before.

"Daddy, I don't mean to say this, but you always told us not to meddle in other people's business."

"Yes, I did say that. But you are my son and I demand to know what went on here!"

"Well, I—I didn't want to—yesterday, I heard Grandpa's voice."

"What?"

"I heard him. He stopped me."

"Stopped you from what?"

"Remember those people from New York came to Waltons Mountain a few years back?"

"Yes, I remember. But what does that have to do with this?" His hand fanned across the room.

"Well, I got so angry at that girl who told me I had to write a certain way or else I was never going to make it as a writer. Well, it was Grandpa told me that if I ever felt like throttling a woman, I should go chop wood."

"You mean to tell me—"

"I shook her. I was so angry at her. Daddy, she was unfaithful to me. She carried another man's child and then lost it. When I noticed something different, she'd cover it up with lies."

His father shook his head. "Are you _sure_ about all of this?"

"I found the hospital bill in the drawer over there." He pointed to the dresser.

He located the bill and showed it to his father. John-Boy could feel the tension rising in the room.

"I felt so bad for what I'd done, but I was so angry, I destroyed the room. I can't understand why she would do this to me!"

A heavy silence filled the air. "Let's get out of here," was all his father could say.

After departing the train, the two men got on the bus to Charlottesville. On the way there, both fell asleep. They jolted awake when the driver called their destination. Before they had left for the train station in New York, John had phoned Olivia to tell her that John-Boy was coming home for awhile. Now, as they waited to get off the bus, John-Boy saw his mother and Jason waiting for him.

His mother threw her arms around him just as he stepped off the bus.

"You look too skinny. You need some of my home cooking," said Olivia.

"I could sure use some of that," replied John-Boy.

While Jason drove, Olivia told John-Boy about everyone as they rode home in their 1940 Woody. This was the first time John-Boy had seen his family's new car. Olivia explained that Ben was married now to a wonderful girl named Cindy. They had a baby girl named Virginia. Erin still worked for the defense plant and Mary Ellen had fallen in love with a man named Jonesy. Jason was seeing someone named Toni, whom he'd met overseas in France during the war, and Elizabeth was dating Drew.

"Elizabeth told me quite a bit in her letters, Mama. It sounds like everyone is doing just fine," said John-Boy.

When they arrived home, the rest of the family was there to greet him. However, John-Boy did notice that someone was missing.

"Where's Grandma?" he asked.

"She's visiting friends in Buckingham County. She'll be here later this week," replied Olivia.

They surrounded him and bombarded John-Boy with questions. His mother interrupted the interrogation and shooed everyone away.

"I just don't feel like talking much right now," he said.

"Well, you have all the time in the world to talk later. I'll make you some lunch. Everyone else already ate. Oh, Mary Ellen and John-Curtis moved their things out of your old room. I figured you would want your room back for the time being. Besides, Ben and Cindy have the shed. They fixed it up real nice. You'd never know it was where you printed your newspaper."

"Thank you, Mama. After I eat, I'm going to go right to sleep."

John-Boy jolted awake at the sight of those same men in his past nightmares. They were yelling at him to find a medic and to hurry. He tried to run but couldn't. The men kept appearing, with blood dripping from open wounds and flesh. It was as if they were following him. "I'll find a medic for you! I'll find one," John-Boy would say to them over and over. Soon, another soldier would appear and tell him to get into a foxhole. He'd try to find one and once he did, those same men who yelled at him to find a medic, were pulling him in. A loud explosion appeared and all the men he'd seen in the dream would disappear. John-Boy huddled into the hole as far he could go. He felt the weight fall on him. It kept falling. He was sinking, sinking into their grave. Suddenly, the ground started to shake again.

"John-Boy! John-Boy! Wake up, son!" John Walton called.

He woke up with a start and stared at his father who hovered over him. Sweat cascaded down his face. His clothes were soaked. He peeked out the window. The summer sun still gleamed through the trees. He laid his head on the pillow for a minute.

"John-Boy, are you all right?" asked John.

He turned his head to see his mother standing in the doorway and Elizabeth standing behind her. A look of fear spread across their faces.

"Elizabeth, go outside now. John-Boy needs to be alone," said Olivia.

He heard his youngest sister obey and leave. John-Boy hoped he didn't scare her.

"Son, talk to me. What did you dream about?" asked his father.

"I—just want to get into the bathtub."

"Are you sure you're alright," Olivia asked.

"I'm fine…I'll be fine," was all he could say.

John-Boy slowly opened his suitcase and took out clean clothes. Then, he walked into the bathroom and shut the door. He leaned against it. He turned the water to cold. When the tub was filled, he slid in until the water was up to his neck. He hoped the cold water would relieve him of the shock he felt. He wanted to know how to stop those dreams. He knew those guys were gone now. He left them over there. They didn't get a chance to go home to their waiting mothers.

Copyright © 2005 by Kristi N. Zanker


	19. Chapter 19 - The Confession

A Waltons Story

(_The_ _Waltons_ Fan Fiction)

By: Kristi N. Zanker

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of Lorimar Productions and Warner Bros. Television. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. I, in no way am associated with the owners, creators, or producers of _The Waltons_. No copyright infringement is intended

19.

The Confession

The next morning, as John-Boy sat at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee, Olivia and Elizabeth cleared the table, while Mary Ellen took John-Curtis outside to visit with the animals in the barn. Erin stood at the sink, washing the large pile of dishes and when the table was empty, Elizabeth joined Erin at the sink. Olivia sat across from him and asked if he slept well the night before.

"I slept decent. Mama, you don't have to worry about me," he said as he took another drink.

"I'm your Mama, I'll always worry about you. You have dark circles under your eyes. I want you to rest today."

"Don't worry, I intend to."

Just then, the phone rang. John-Boy watched as Elizabeth sprinted toward the ring, saying, "I hope it's Drew!"

Right before she picked it up, John-Boy quipped, "Say, when are you going to introduce me to him?"

Elizabeth didn't answer, as she then said into the receiver, "Hello? Drew, I just had this feeling it would be you."

She chatted in the background as Olivia told John-Boy that he should take a walk down to Ike's for a visit. Jason had gone there about a half hour before and went to buy guitar strings.

"Before he left, I forgot to give him this list of things I need. Would you take it down to Ike's for me? It'll be nice for you to get outside and some fresh air."

"Sure, Mama," he said, as he got up and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"It's good to have you home. It's been so long," she said.

Without another word, Olivia handed him the list, which consisted of the usual condiments—gravy, sugar, fruit, bluing etc. He headed for the door and was about to leave, when the phone rang again. He stopped just to see who it was. When he found out, he wished he'd already gone.

"John-Boy, its Daisy," said Elizabeth, standing by the phone. "I just got off with Drew and the minute I set the phone down, it rang.".

He didn't want to talk to her. But he couldn't tell his mother and youngest sister that. He set the list down, next to the phone, and she handed him the receiver.

"Daisy," he said.

John-Boy listened as she went on, sounding frantic because she couldn't get through.

"Elizabeth was on the phone," he could tell his voice was clipped.

His answers were abrupt. He wanted to sound as normal as possible, but it was difficult, as he wanted to get off the phone right away. John-Boy felt their eyes on him as his back was to them. She went on to say how dare he left without telling her. She had no idea where he'd gone. He listened to the high pitched voice, mumbling "yes," and "I know" every so often. Finally, he had had enough.

"There's a reason why I didn't tell you where I was. If you're smart, you'll know what it is! Now, don't bother me again." He slammed the receiver in the cradle. The force caused the phone to give a tiny _ring_ that faded into the silent room. John-Boy turned around and stared at half of his family who now stood in the kitchen, with wondering eyes as to why he acted that way. Instead of satisfying their curiosity, he grabbed the list, and went outside. As the door slammed behind him, he heard his father's voice inside, "What happened here?" John-Boy didn't wait to hear their reply.

At least the walk would calm him down. He knew what he would be coming back to, but he didn't want to think about that now. Ike and Corabeth did not see this outburst, they knew absolutely nothing, where as his family was getting the puzzle slowly together. He would feel safe there, at least for a few moments.

The bell tingled as John-Boy opened the door. He saw Jason conversing with Ike about the guitar strings. They both looked up when the bell sounded.

"John-Boy! Welcome home!" Ike ran up to him and gave him and shook his hand. Corabeth came into the store from the house in the rear part of the building and gave him a welcome-home hug.

"Mama needed these few things," he said, as Ike took the list from him.

"So, John-Boy, the world has changed and yet Waltons Mountain remains the same," said Corabeth.

"It's always been like that—even during the Depression. It's still there, still beautiful."

"Agreed. You must be thirsty after your walk here. I have some freshly-made lemonade," said Corabeth.

"Sure, I'll have a lemonade," he replied.

"Coming right up."

"How's Daisy?" Jason asked.

"She's fine," said John-Boy in a quiet voice.

"Well, I better head back; I have to open the Dew Drop this evening."

"See you around."

He waved as Jason left. John-Boy heard the bell tingle as the door opened and closed. He thought he had heard someone come in the store, but he wasn't sure. Glancing around, he could see that very little had changed. He noticed that the prices went up, as they had in New York, after the war ended. He noticed a few fountain pens on display. Seeing those brought him back to when Ike had given him one on his high school graduation day. John-Boy winced when he realized that was eleven years ago. Time moved so quickly elsewhere, but it seemed to stand still on Waltons Mountain.

He heard footsteps behind him and thought it was Corabeth coming back with his lemonade. Instead, he saw Ike at the cash register who asked the other customer in the store if they needed anything. John-Boy didn't hear them say anything. He saw Ike nod, and then went over to the clothing display to straighten it up. Just then, he was sure someone was behind him. When he heard the voice, he thought he'd pass out.

"Do you still have your dulcimer?"

He knew that voice. It was the only voice who knew that he could play a dulcimer. John-Boy turned around and saw Jenny Pendleton standing in front of him. Suddenly, it wasn't 1945 anymore. It was 1933 all over again, when he first met her.

"No, I stopped playing that years ago. I think it's still at the house somewhere." John-Boy smiled. It had been a long time since he really smiled. "Jenny—"

"John-Boy, it's good to see you. But I didn't think you would be here."

"I didn't know you would be here either. But it's great to see you again."

"Here you are, John-Boy," said Corabeth, as she handed him his lemonade.

"Miss, would you like some lemonade? It's surely to cool anyone down on a day like today."

"No, thank you, Ma'am. I would like some cleaning supplies and fabric. You see I make my own clothes and I'll need—"

John-Boy listened as she described the texture and pattern of the fabric she needed. He wondered when she began to make her own clothes. He also questioned why she needed the cleaning supplies. Did she have some type of job as a seamstress or a maid? His mind wandered. She was still beautiful, as if he'd seen her yesterday. Her brown hair was still long. He could tell, even though most of it was in a tight bun, a few strands lingered, outlining her face. Ike asked Jenny if she needed any help carrying these things home. He walked over and set his empty glass on the counter. He told Ike to thank Corabeth again for the lemonade.

Before he could stop himself, John-Boy offered to take Jenny's supplies home, where ever that was now. A part of him felt wrong for doing so because when Jenny pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear, he caught a glimpse of a diamond ring, with a matching wedding band. She turned to look at him, as he picked up the large box. He saw her eyes dart to his left hand and back. He knew she saw his ring as well. Still, he followed her out of the door and outside into the summer blaze.

As they stood outside of the store, John-Boy suddenly remembered the list his mother had given him.

"Jenny, would you excuse me for a minute? My mother gave me a list of things she needed. I have to go back and get them," he said as he set the box down on the bench near the door.

"Oh, you go on. I'll be here. By the way, how is your mother?" she asked.

"She's doing just fine," he smiled at her and then headed back into Ike's.

When he emerged from the general store for the second time within the same hour, he found Jenny sitting on the bench next to the box. He placed his mother's things inside the box, picked it up and asked her, "Where to?" A smile crept across her face, as she began to laugh.

"Why John-Boy! Where has your memory gone? It's the same place as always."

"You mean, you're staying at your father's house?"

That house had been abandoned for many years. Many times, after Jenny left with her stepmother for good, he'd walk past there, hoping to see someone inside. His mind raced. It was just too big for a young girl like her to live alone. Wait…perhaps she didn't live alone. His mind was clouded.

"Yes. For now, at least. I just need to clean it up and Corabeth is going to help me sell it."

"Corabeth?!" John-Boy laughed. Yes, of course. He remembered the sign in the one corner desk that read "Real Estate." "Oh, yes. That must be here new career now."

"She's been at it for quite some time she told me and she's the only person I know around here who does that sort of thing."

"I guess you're right about that. Well, shall we get a move on?"

A breeze of dust greeted them as they opened the door. The smell of mothballs and dampness hung in the air and the feel of loneliness beckoned them. John-Boy set the box on the floor, as he went around the room, opening up every window that would budge. The furniture sat forlornly, covered with two or three inches of white dust_. It's going to take more than one person to get this place ready to be sold,_ John-Boy thought. He shuddered at that thought. _Sold! _He couldn't imagine anyone else living in that house, except Jenny and her stepmother.

"Jenny, I—I'd be glad to help you clean this place." He offered.

"That's very nice. Maybe your family can help too?"

"No—no, that wouldn't be a good idea. At least, not right now."

"Why not? They don't remember me?"

"Oh no, no, of course they remember you! It's just that—it wouldn't be a good idea."

"Well, alright. Let's see what we can get finished."

John-Boy carried the box into the kitchen and set the contents on the table. He saw Jenny open up cupboards, putting the cleaning supplies away. The sunlight from the window caught her ring. Suddenly, John-Boy felt like an intruder. He had to leave.

"I—I better go now."

"You seem nervous."

"Well, it's just that…it's not right for me to be here now."

"Why not?"

"Well, your husband could be home any minute." He felt his stomach turn and a weight had been dropped. He shouldn't have said that. He had seen Jenny's reaction, as she dropped the fabric on the floor.

"I'm sorry, I'll get that," he said, as he picked it up and placed it on the table. "I didn't mean to—"

"John-Boy, my husband…Jack was killed in action over in the Battle of the Bulge."

Bastogne…the Battle of the Bulge…he was there too. But he didn't tell Jenny that.

"Jenny, I—I'm—"

"That's the first time I've said his name since I heard the news almost nine months ago now."

"I'm so sorry to hear about that, Jenny." It was all he could say, feeling his throat close up. Instead, he bravely walked over to her, and put his arms around Jenny and held her tight.

For the next two hours, John-Boy and Jenny talked about what went on in their lives since they last saw one another. He told her about Boatwright, _The Blue Ridge Chronicle_ and some of the controversial articles that were written, about New York and moving there, his first and second novels in the stores. Jenny smiled as she explained that her husband bought her a copy for her birthday. He said it would remind her of the place she loved so much, and it did. Jenny had tears in her eyes, as she spoke of Jack

.

"The second one didn't sell so well. I haven't written much since then. Can't seem to get into it, I guess. Then, the war came and I was a reporter over in Europe," said John-Boy.

"I still bought the second one. Will you autograph them for me?"

He smiled and nodded. John-Boy then told her about Daisy, how they first met at the marathon dance, to their wedding, and turmoil of a marriage.

"I don't know what's going to happen now," he said. "I don't even want to talk to her."

"Give it time. You'll work things out."

"You sound like my Mama and Daddy. But I don't think it will. That's why I came here for a little while. To get away."

"Me too. I live in Richmond. When the house is sold, I'll head back there."

John-Boy nodded and then asked how her stepmother, Eula was.

"She died three years ago of pneumonia," replied Jenny.

"Do you know anyone in Richmond?" he asked, then wishing he hadn't.

"Sure, I do. I have friends and neighbors to talk to and go to movies with."

"That's good. You also have my family." He wished he hadn't said that either.

"Oh, the Waltons were always my second family."

By the time, John-Boy returned to the house, it was well past lunchtime. Neither of them had gotten started on the cleaning, but he promised he would be there after lunch. He wanted to invite her home with him, but it just didn't seem right. It was just too soon.

"John-Boy Walton! Where on earth have you been? I've been waiting for those items to prepare lunch. Your father and Ben are starving," said his mother as soon as he came through the door.

"Sorry, Mama. I got sidetracked and went for a walk."

"I went to Ike's and you weren't there. He said you helped someone carry her groceries home."

John-Boy's face turned red. "I did, Mama."

"You must remember that your wife is waiting for you at home in New York. Don't go gallivanting off with someone else now."

"Oh, Mama, please."

"Don't you 'oh, Mama' me. You were gone for three hours!"

"Alright, Mama, I'm sorry."

"Don't you talk to me that way. Is that how everyone talks now? Why the other day, Elizabeth—oh, never mind." He saw his mother twist and turn the towel she had been holding. "And besides that, Daisy has been calling you all day."

John-Boy cringed at her name.

"I don't want to talk to her."

"I think you should. She was in tears, wondering where you went off to. Your father was so quiet about everything I had to pry it out of him. I know what's going on, John-Boy."

Good, he didn't have to explain anything now. However, he had hoped his father did not bring up the discussion they had about the war and the aftermath.

"The question is what are _you_ going to do about it?"

_Forget it_, he thought. He had to give some kind of explanation.

"She _lied_ to me, Mama,_ repeatedly_. She _cheated_ on me, and nearly had another man's child, knowing full well that the doctor said she shouldn't have anymore children!"

By now, he was shouting. "She told me she _loved_ me and would _never_ hurt me again. But she did, several times and I just can't take it anymore!"

"You married her for better or worse. You remember the Reverend saying that."

"Yes, I do," he said softly. "I've tried to make things better, but it just isn't working."

"And now you're making things worse, by going off with another girl."

He was fuming. He wished he could tell who it was he had been with, but he couldn't. "I was just helping her out, that's all! You're starting to sound like Grandma."

"John-Boy, I probably shouldn't say anything, but I warned you about Daisy. I remember when she hurt you the first time, by not telling you about her daughter. For a time, I believed she was a fine, well mannered girl, but still something inside me told me she wasn't. But you've made your bed, now you have to lie in it."

"Don't you think I know that!?"

"Don't use that tone with me."

John-Boy got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" he heard his mother call.

"Out for a walk!" The door slammed behind him.

He hated speaking that way to his mother. He knew that if his father were around and heard him, he'd surely take him out behind the smokehouse, like he did when he was younger. It wouldn't matter, even if he was twenty-nine years old now. He would apologize, he thought to himself, later on.

He walked by Druscilla's Pond, sat there for awhile and thought about Jenny. Everything else gave him a stomachache. One day, he hoped he could bring Jenny home again, just like before. But he knew it wouldn't be like before. They weren't in love with one another this time. Those days and feelings had vanished, along with the Depression, and now the war. It was in the past, and he knew he could not go back.

Copyright © 2005 by Kristi N. Zanker


	20. Chapter 20 - The Walk

A Waltons Story

(_The_ _Waltons_ Fan Fiction)

By: Kristi N. Zanker

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of Lorimar Productions and Warner Bros. Television. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. I, in no way am associated with the owners, creators, or producers of _The Waltons_. No copyright infringement is intended

20.

The Walk

John-Boy had fallen asleep against a tree. When he woke up, it was dark. He couldn't believe he had slept that long. Then, he remembered the night before, the nightmare and not sleeping well. At least, he knew he slept this time. They must all be wondering where he'd gone to. His mother probably thought he was with another girl which made him think of Jenny. He said he'd be there after lunch to help her out. It was too late to go there now. He got up, brushed himself off and headed for the house. While on the way, he wished the shed was empty. If it had been, he'd go there. After all, he didn't want to see anyone.

He was almost to the road, when John-Boy was sure he heard a car coming toward him. Suddenly, he heard a loud noise, almost like a gun shot. His heart began to pound, as he fell to the ground. At the next instant, he felt himself being pulled inside the foxhole. The same men were pulling him in and yelling. He then heard another loud explosion as he began to sink further into the foxhole. He shut his eyes. When he opened them again, he was shaking. He couldn't understand it. He hadn't been sleeping when he had that nightmare-maybe he had been. He sat up, his clothes and hair disheveled. He listened for more explosions, but didn't hear any. The men were gone. His heart was beating, as if he really _had_ been pulled by them into the foxhole at that particular moment. It had been so real. John-Boy sat there for a few moments, and then felt himself calming down.

When he felt his heart beating normal again, he got up and went to the road. A man had just finished changing a tire. A cigarette hung out of his mouth. John-Boy walked past him, as the man muttered, "blow out." A few minutes later, the car sped past him. John-Boy shuddered, wondering what was happening to him. In the past, he would've asked the man for help. But this time, he walked right on by.

So, that was it. The man's tire had blown out. He was sure it was a gun shot. John-Boy thought he was going crazy. He didn't want anyone to know what had just happened. His father had said that this may fade with time. He hoped he could believe him.

John-Boy opened the door to the house, and went straight to the bathroom and into the tub. The house was quiet as he turned on the water. Soon, he was drowning those horrid dreams.

As he got dressed the next morning, John-Boy was not looking forward to confronting anyone downstairs. He could hear the usual chatter at the table. Someone had said his name. He then heard footsteps and finally a soft knock at his door.

"Come in," he said, dreading the moment.

"It's me, John-Boy," said Mary Ellen.

"Door's open."

His oldest sister stood in the doorway, staring at him.

"Breakfast is waiting for you downstairs," she said.

"I'll be there in a minute," he said, putting his shoes.

"John-Boy, you look terrible. Are you sure you're feeling alright? You've been acting strange the whole time you've been here," she watched him as he tied his laces.

"Strange? How?" He looked up at her.

"Well, with the way you spoke to Daisy—"

John-Boy waved his hand through the air, as if to push an object off of a table. "Now, don't you start! I don't want to talk about her with anyone right now."

"You have dark circles under your eyes."

"You're very observant," he peered up at her, while retying his shoe.

"I'm a nurse, I have to be."

"Well, don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"John-Boy, if you need to talk about anything—I'm here."

"That's very nice of you." After two tries, he tied up the second shoe and then stood up.

"I worked in the hospital a lot and saw what war did to those men."

"You did? That's good. It makes your job more challenging now, doesn't it?"

"Don't you speak to me that way. I'm only trying to help."

"Help? Help with what? I don't need any help. I wasn't in the war. Not like those men you saw in the hospital. Why don't you go help them and leave me alone?"

He brushed past her and went downstairs.

"John-Boy, are you alright?" asked Olivia.

"Mama, I'm fine! Will everyone just stop worrying about me?" he said, as he sat down at the table and reached over for the plate of pancakes.

He ate his breakfast in silence. He could tell the others were only talking, as if they had been forced to. No one said a word to him. One by one, his siblings left the table to begin their day. Each one mumbled what they were going to do. John-Boy guessed most of them were excuses to get away from the table. He knew he had caused the tension.

"John-Boy, you can't go on like this," said John.

"Daddy, I—"

"When Daisy calls, you need to speak to her. I'm tired of that phone ringing all day."

He watched as his father pushed his chair back, stood up, and went out the back door.

"Your father's worried about you too," Olivia said.

"I know. I wish you all wouldn't be. I'm sorry I've caused all this anger and confusion."

Just then, the phone rang. Olivia sighed and went to answer it. Within seconds, he knew who it was. He slowly got up and went to where his mother stood, holding the receiver. He turned away from his mother as he talked to her. He could hear his mother's footsteps moving around the kitchen and out the back door. He couldn't believe what Daisy was saying. "I'm here…come pick me up." _Here!?_

"John, I'm at the train station. The next bus to Waltons Mountain doesn't come in until the evening. Please come get me."

"Daisy, what are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to you. I have some things I'd like to settle."

"Alright, I'll pick you up, but you'd better be on the evening train!"

He slammed down the receiver. Throwing open the back door, he found his parents in the saw mill, quietly talking, most likely about him.

"Mama, Daddy…guess who's in town?" Before they could answer, he said, "I can't believe she'd do this!"

They knew immediately.

"Well, this will give you time to sort everything out, won't it, son?"

"Yes, Daddy, it will. But I'm still putting her on the evening train."

He asked Jason if he could borrow the Model A for awhile. His brother didn't mind, after it was originally John-Boy's car. As he drove to the train station, he thought about what he was going to say. He was a man of words, but this time, all he could come up with is-_it's over_.

John-Boy found her sitting on a bench outside of the station. Looking as casual as possible, he said "hello" to his wife, but did not kiss her. He took her suitcase and put it in the rumble seat. He started the car in silence, drove a few blocks and then stopped.

"Why are we stopping here?" asked Daisy. It was the first words she had said to him, besides "hello."

"This is the best place to be able to talk to you right now, without anyone knowing." He got out of the car, grabbed her suitcase and waited for her to open her door.

They walked in and he asked for a room. He was asked if he was going to stay for the night and he said no. The man handed John-Boy a key and then gave a smirk.

Once they got into the room, John-Boy blurted out, "Where's Melissa?"

"She's staying with Millie while I'm away."

"Well, you won't be gone too long. I'm putting you on the evening train, remember?"

"Yes, you told—"

"I only came here to tell you one thing. It's over, Daisy."

"Don't you want to hear what I have to say?"

"Not really. I've heard enough during the past year. Enough lies to fill up this entire building."

"John, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry—"

"I've heard that before."

"Wait, please. I'm so sorry for hurting you the way I did. But for me, I know it's over between us."

"I loved you, Daisy, ever since I first met you at the marathon dance."

"I loved you, too. But things have changed. Steve and I—we're in love."

"Is that a fact?"

"After we get married, I mean, when things are completely settled between us and Steve and I-we're moving out of the city…to Long Island. It's called Levittown. Our house isn't ready, but—"

"Has he been with you?"

She nodded.

"What does Melissa think of this? Or have you forgotten about her?"

"She wonders where you are and why Steve comes by all the time now."

"I'm sure she does."

"She wants you to come home, but I told her you had to go away for awhile."

"Are you going to tell her the truth?"

"Of course!"

Daisy started to cry. John-Boy stood there, with his arms folded and leaned against the wall.

"I tried my hardest to make things work for us," said John-Boy. "But another part of you was hidden. I should've known, right at the beginning, when you didn't tell me about Melissa."

Their exchange of words had only taken forty-five minutes. It was discussed that once John-Boy went back to New York, the divorce proceedings would begin. It was really over and they both knew it.

John-Boy left Daisy as he found her, sitting on the bench. He didn't look back as he drove away from the train station. A heaving sigh of relief was in order, but he was frightened of what the future would bring. He was sure he still had a job with the Associated Press, but he had no place to live. The moment he returned to New York, he would have to find his own place. He would have to move his things as soon as possible.

John-Boy didn't go into the house right away. Instead, he walked over into the barn and went up to the loft. He quietly cried while the animals shuffled around. Chance gave a comforting "moo" and Myrtle, the goat, responded.

The door to the barn opened and he saw Elizabeth come in and pet Myrtle.

"What are you making all of that noise for?" she said and then looked up. "John-Boy?"

"It's me, Elizabeth," he answered and then cleared his throat. As she climbed the ladder to the loft, he brushed away the tears.

"How long have you been up here?" she asked, as she sat next to him.

"I'm not sure. I've just been thinking."

"Is Daisy here?"

"What? Yes…no, no she isn't."

"I heard you on the phone."

"I thought you went outside."

"I was, but I listened in through the screen door."

"You shouldn't have done that."

"I know, but you haven't talked to me at all since you got here."

"I'm sorry, honey, it's just been really hard these past few days."

"I'll say. You woke the whole house up the other night."

"I did."

"Yeah, Mama told everyone to stay in their room. What did you dream about that was so bad?"

"I don't want to talk about that right now, honey."

"Mama says it's—"

"Good to talk about it when something is bothering you. I know what she said. But this time, that won't help."

"I wish things were better for you."

"Me too."

"How's Daisy?"

"Elizabeth—"

"Are you both all right?"

John-Boy shook his head. "It's over," he said quietly.

His youngest sister wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big hug.

"I had fun visiting you in New York that one time."

"I know you did. I'd like you to visit again, but I don't know what's going to happen in the coming weeks."

"I understand."

"Elizabeth!" the voice sounded distant.

It was Olivia calling her. They both scrambled out of the hay loft and out of the barn.

"John-Boy! Have you been up there all afternoon?" asked Olivia.

He shook his head. He explained how he went into town and saw Daisy, talked with her. He then told his mother it was officially over. John-Boy would be heading back to New York in two days to move his things out and look for another apartment.

John-Boy made a promise to himself, that before he left Waltons Mountain, he was going to see Jenny one more time. After what was said today, he knew it was okay to let his family know that she was in town. He didn't know when or if he would return to Waltons Mountain.

Copyright © 2005 by Kristi N. Zanker


	21. Chapter 21 - The News

5

A Waltons Story

(_The Waltons_ Fan Fiction)

By: Kristi N. Zanker

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of Lorimar Productions and Warner Bros. Television. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. I, in no way am associated with the owners, creators, or producers of _The Waltons_. No copyright infringement is intended

21.

The News

That next evening, after dinner, John-Boy walked over to Jenny's. He felt more at ease going to see her, now that he had told everyone in his family that she was here. He also reminded them that there was nothing special between he and Jenny; they were only friends. He went on to say he had some business to take care of in New York and explained that it was completely over between him and Daisy. He said his goodbye's to everyone before heading to Jenny's.

John-Boy saw her smile at him as she opened the door. Then, it quickly faded.

"What's wrong?" asked Jenny.

"I have to go back to New York tomorrow morning. I don't know if I'll be back."

She fell into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He in turn, hugged her back. When they pulled apart, both went over to the sofa and sat down. He told her that his family would help her out with anything she needed. She kept shaking her head, saying, "No, you can't go."

"Jenny, we may feel this way now, but we can't act upon our emotions at a time like this. It wouldn't be right; you and I both know that. I wish I could snap my fingers and everything bad would go away, but it isn't like that."

"I didn't know it would be like this either."

"Jenny, you're a wonderful person and a great friend to me and my family. I would like to keep it that way for now, just until things settle down for us. We really don't know each other now. So much has happened."

"I know….our lives are heading in different directions. I have to get back to Richmond and you have to head back to New York."

The two sat there and talked for three hours, of memories and thoughts, and their feelings for another. John-Boy kept reminding her that it can't happen. It was a different time now. Before he left, the two embraced for one last time.

John-Boy hated to leave her. He could still hear her sobbing as he walked from her house and wanted to run back and….no, he couldn't. Someone couldn't fall in love only in a few days? Could they? No, it just wasn't possible. Whirlwind romances and marriages, along with the war were gone, according to John-Boy. As he walked back to the Walton house for the last time, he thought about when he was seventeen and in love with Jenny Pendleton. He was just a kid then. It wasn't real love, even though it felt like it. And it can't be now. With the way things were at that moment, he didn't want to hurt anyone else.

John-Boy quickly found another apartment in his old building. While Daisy was out during the day, he went in and moved his things. He didn't have a lot, just some clothes, and his typewriter. He didn't care about anything else. Daisy could have it. As he was carrying boxes out to the hallway, Millie saw him and two chatted for a bit. She knew what was going on, but wished he wasn't leaving. She asked if he had any furniture and he said he did. But she could see right through him. Following her into her apartment, Millie gave John-Boy a cot, with a mattress, plus a small nightstand. It was all she had right now. He thanked her profusely and she went on to say that if he needed anything, he should come to see her.

"You and I are still friends, let us not forget that. I saw what she did to you, but I couldn't say anything…." Her voice trailed off and she then gave him a kiss on the cheek. He watched as Millie went back into her apartment. He then turned and went downstairs.

As promised, John-Boy wrote home to his family and gave them his new address. He began writing for the Associated Press immediately. He was happy to receive a check in the mail from the sales of both of his books. It wasn't much, but enough to buy groceries for a week.

In two months, John-Boy had saved up enough money for a used love seat, second-hand radio and a card table. He was glad to have more furniture, but that sunken feeling remained. At night, he was back in the Ardennes trying to find a medic to help those men. Like in the previous nightmares, he never could find one. He would wake up drenched in sweat and would have to remove his pajamas and take a bath at the three in the morning. It was almost a year, since the Battle of the Bulge had begun and here he was still in it. John-Boy could not figure it out. He wrote for _Stars and Stripes_, he didn't suffer like these brave men did. He couldn't understand why these nightmares were still happening. _At least I'm alone_, he thought. He didn't have to explain anything to anyone.

The divorce process trudged along and John-Boy wondered if there would be an end in sight. He wanted to say goodbye to Melissa, but Daisy wouldn't let him near her. Once, he saw the three of them at the park and wondered if Melissa remembered him at all. John-Boy left the park not wanted them to spot him. Day in and day out, John-Boy wrote article after article. At night, he would be back in the thick of battle.

About two weeks after the New Year, John-Boy was told by the lawyer that his divorce with Daisy was final. Not long after that, he found out from Millie that Daisy had married Steve and moved out to Levittown. At first, he was elated when he heard the news, and then relieved. Finally, this horrible mess was all over. He began to think about home again and his future.

One day at work, he called home and asked his brother Jason to send him a phone book. When his brother asked why at the strange favor, John-Boy told him it was very important, that he needed one for some research. And he also wondered if Jason could send a few of newspapers of the surrounding areas and larger cities. Jason asked again what this was all about and John-Boy just said he would try to come home. If he did, Jason would know the answer. He knew his brother better than that though, for most likely when Jason hung up the phone, he would figure out what was really going on.

About a week later, a large box arrived for John-Boy and he got to work. He knew his phone bill would be sky high with all of the long distance calls, but he believed it would be worth it.

Glancing at the Want Ads in the local newspapers from Virginia, he circled interesting ads that would be able to suit his talents and called about the jobs available. John-Boy was lucky that a few interviews were over the phone. He would explain that he would move back to Virginia if he were to get the job on a newspaper. It didn't matter where the newspaper office was located, just as long as it was near his family. After moving back to New York for these few months, he knew there was nothing left for him here. The melancholic feeling lingered and everywhere he went he was reminded of Daisy. He also knew that it would be difficult to make a complete move back to Virginia if he were to get a job, but deep down he knew what was right.

Two weeks after a few phone interviews, John-Boy received a call from a newspaper in Richmond. The supervisor informed him that they needed a writer for a new column entitled _Reflections_. He remembered he had sent them samples of his articles he wrote for the Associated Press, as he had to other newspaper offices that had granted him an interview. An article about the bombing of Pearl Harbor was included with his resume, along with another about how the world had suddenly changed. This column was thought of because the world was changing faster than ever before, and at times, people wanted to reflect on things that had faded with time and were long gone. Even though the job had a decrease in pay, it still interested John-Boy.

It was ironic that this new position enabled John-Boy to relocate to Richmond. He remembered Jenny telling him about the house her and her husband had there, only now it was on the real estate market. However, he knew he was moving for the job. Jenny was still in his mind, but he was also aware that she was on Waltons Mountain and could remain there for some time. He wasn't going to think about when or if she was coming back to Richmond.

After only twenty-four hours of seriously thinking everything over, he informed his future supervisor that he would be delighted to work for their mid-sized paper and write the _Reflections_ column. A schedule was set up and John-Boy was informed that he could start toward the end of February, to get to know the office, other staff, and layout of this newspaper. Once he was settled, the March issue would include _Reflections_ by John Walton Jr.

In the next few weeks, things slowly fell into place as John-Boy sold the sparse furniture in his apartment. He was thankful that the landlord had allowed a month-to-month lease. It seemed as though everyone was seeking a place to live these days. Empty apartments were becoming scarcer by the month as the housing shortage grew. This wasn't only in New York, it was across the nation.

Similar neighborhood developments like Levittown were being built quickly to stifle the shortage. Pre-fab housing it was called as John-Boy would read about the new houses that looked exactly alike. He felt glad he didn't have to live in one of those cookie-cutter houses for he preferred the style and architecture of the past. Besides, he heard snippets of conversations in the street mocking those houses being so alike that someone may head home from work only to discover they had entered the wrong house or even slept in someone else's bed. Laughter would boisterously erupt from the men when they'd quip about sleeping with another woman—all because the houses looked exactly the same.

John-Boy noticed another change when walking down the streets in New York, or now as he was settled in Richmond, that many young women were expecting and some had two or more children in tow. Everyone seemed to have the same idea after the war, have a family and find a new place to live. And John-Boy fell into step with everything. It seemed to be the perfect time to welcome some of these changes.

But at night, the war would come flooding back to him. It was the same nightmare over and over again. John-Boy felt so guilty because he hadn't done with the other men he wrote about did. Finally, one night, while the rest of the boarding house he temporarily lived in seemed to be sleeping, he got up, found an empty tablet in the desk drawer and labeled it—The War—in large block lettering.

Every night after that before turning in, he wrote everything that he could remember from Pearl Harbor on. The pages of his journal began to fill about his experiences writing for _Stars and Stripes_, the soldiers he met, and the battles that had raged around him. But when he came to the Ardennes, he could not write any further. It went on like that for a week and then, one evening, he retrieved the tablet from the drawer once again and began to write.

With fear and tension rising inside him, John-Boy slowly began to tell the story that haunted him in the darkened hours. It was the worst he ever saw or experienced during the entire war—and there had been plenty of carnage around him. It happened one day, shortly after the New Year 1945. To the Germans, it didn't matter of it were Christmas or New Years, the war did not stop for any holidays. People still fought and died.

It was a surprise attack; a lot of them were at this time. John-Boy had been in a vulnerable place, while everyone scrambled to their foxholes to avoid the falling shells. He felt like a sitting duck. Then, like the in the dream, he heard the men's voices nearby. While crawling on the ground through the snow toward their foxhole, they continued to shout at him, guiding him to safety. Unlike the dream, John-Boy never reached the foxhole. A loud explosion had occurred and when he looked up, the men that had been calling to him were gone. It was as if they were never there. _Nothing_ was left of them.

He gently put down his fountain pen. The morning sun had peeked through the curtain in the room. The alarm clock jangled precisely at seven. In a daze, John-Boy got up to turn it off. He had written the entire night.

Copyright © 2011 by Kristi N. Zanker


	22. Chapter 22 - The Next Step

A Waltons Story

(_The Waltons_ Fan Fiction)

By: Kristi N. Zanker

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of Lorimar Productions and Warner Bros. Television. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. I, in no way am associated with the owners, creators, or producers of _The Waltons_. No copyright infringement is intended.

22.

The Next Step

Several days after that harrowing night, a letter arrived in the mail. The return address announced the question that floated in John-Boy's mind as well as in the letter from Hastings House, the publishing company that had granted him the wish to become a successful writer. His publisher, as well as John-Boy himself, wanted to know when they could expect a new novel. He immediately sat down at the desk and began to type a response.

Hastings House replied to that letter within a week and John-Boy tore open the envelope, anxious to see what was written. As he read the letter, a familiar sinking feeling returned. The letter politely explained that in these months after the war, people wanted to forget and writing a war story was not a popular idea. He read over it several times and then made a decision. He _was _going to write his war story—everything he had encountered as a war correspondent. And if it wasn't accepted? In that case, Hastings House would be history for John-Boy and he would send his new novel to every publishing company he could think of—until someone thought his idea was a popular one.

During this time, on the weekends, he made trips home to Waltons Mountain. Everyone was so glad that he had moved back—close to his roots. It was on a Sunday that his mother informed him that someone had bought Jenny's father's house. A middle-aged woman who had inherited a hefty amount from an uncle was going to fix it up the house, modernize it, and open its doors as a boarding house.

"Her name is Mrs. Markette and she wants to do her part by helping others find a temporary place to live until this housing shortage is finally over," said Olivia, as she poured herself another cup of coffee.

"What about Jenny?" John-Boy asked, suddenly feeling a pang of regret.

"She stayed here for a few days and then headed back to Richmond. The house there hasn't sold yet. She thought about staying here, but decided to sell," replied his mother.

"So, she's back in Richmond?"

"Sure looks that way."

John-Boy didn't see the grin that crept up in his mother's face. While he was at home, he made the rounds of visiting his siblings and talking about how his life and theirs had made many turns. He found Elizabeth working at Ike's store with Drew. Jason had finally married his long-time girlfriend Toni Hazelton and Mary Ellen in turn, found Jonesy to be the one for her. Ben and his wife, Cindy, were a growing family, with another baby on the way. And Erin had a found a staff position at the Secretarial School and is now seeing a teacher who taught high school English in a nearby town. John-Boy was proud of everyone, especially when he came upon Jim-Bob's own business, across from Ike's store, in which he repaired cars. When his siblings asked about his new job, John-Boy told them it was a great and wonderful opportunity to be the one to launch a new column. It seemed as though, in these revolving time, that everything fell into place on Waltons Mountain. His family told him to return home often when he could.

Once John-Boy was back in his room at the boarding house he was staying at for the time being, he went to work on his third novel. The new column and other stories kept him busy at the newspaper. Still, Jenny's face remained in the back of his mind. But he did not make the first step in locating where she lived. He wanted to feel content at his job and continue to feel enthusiastic about this new novel.

In the coming weeks, ever since he began his novel, he noticed that the nightmare with the men in the foxhole, pulling him to safety, was slowly vanishing. It seem as though the more he wrote, the less the war invaded his mind. Even though the publishing company may not think his war story would be popular, John-Boy knew he was doing the right thing. Writing had always been a comfort to him. And here it was again, helping him with his memories and pain leftover from the war.

One Friday afternoon, while proofreading another editor's story, a letter was dropped on John-Boy's desk. Whoever had delivered it had vanished because when John-Boy looked up from his work, no one was there. He didn't hear anyone walk by his desk due to numerous typewriters clacking away in what would soon become the evening edition. He peered at the address, sure enough, it was his name. Perhaps it was a fan who read his column for when he viewed the return address; he saw no name.

Using the letter opener he found in the middle drawer of his desk, John-Boy carefully slit the envelope and a page fell out. He picked it up and before he could he read _Dear_ he saw the name written in beautiful spiral penmanship. It was just signed _Jenny_.

_Dear John-Boy,_

_As you may already know, I recently sold my father's house and now reside in Richmond. I remain where I lived with my husband, but plan to move to an apartment in town when this house is sold. Several prospectors have been by to see it and so many are interested since it's a large house—big enough for the growing families around us to begin a new life. Once I am settled into an apartment, I plan to look for a job—perhaps working in a café or maybe someone would need a secretary. My typing is sketchy, but I can learn quickly. _

_I'm afraid I am getting ahead of myself. I discovered your column, _Reflections_, the other day when I picked up the evening paper from a newsstand. Since I didn't know where you were living in town, I decided to write to you personally through the newspaper. I knew my letter would reach you there. _

_Ever since you went back to New York for that final time, I've constantly thought about you. I know we could not believe or act on our instincts because the two of us were very vulnerable then. But I wanted to let you know that you were always in my mind. _

_While writing this letter, I came up with an idea. Remember when we used to write to one another, oh so long ago? Let's start over and write to one another. You can address me as Jenny Pendleton on the envelopes and write to the return address in the corner. After we've written for awhile, when or if the time is right, we should meet one another again. _

_When or if that meeting occurs, we will see where life will take us. If you do not reply back, I will understand. However, I must tell you that I do anxiously await your reply. I will wait…for all enduring time. _

_Jenny_

_Copyright © 2011 by Kristi N. Zanker_


	23. Chapter 23 - Epilogue

A Waltons Story

(_The Waltons_ Fan Fiction)

By: Kristi N. Zanker

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of Lorimar Productions and Warner Bros. Television. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. I, in no way am associated with the owners, creators, or producers of _The Waltons_. No copyright infringement is intended.

Epilogue

From that moment on, letters were exchanged almost daily between Jenny and John-Boy, picking up where they had left off on Waltons Mountain years ago. After months of writing back and forth, both decided to eventually meet, which they did. It was also at this time, that John-Boy had completed his third novel and was anticipating a response.

Each day, on his lunch hour, John-Boy and Jenny met at the nearby park. Jenny always brought a picnic basket filled to the brim with sandwiches, vegetables, bottles of Coke and a few homemade cookies. One day, after finishing a sugar cookie, John-Boy announced that he had heard from Hastings House and they decided to publish his novel about the war. He felt very lucky because, as that letter had stated, war stories were not particularly popular at this time. However, his publisher was so stunned by the story and his experiences that they couldn't refuse to accept it.

It was then Jenny gave the news of the house being sold and the closing was in three days. In all of the excitement, John-Boy leaned over and kissed her; then pulled away. He wanted to apologize for his unexpected gesture and behavior, but all he could do at that moment was grasp her hands and quietly speak.

"When I left Waltons Mountain, it seemed like everything was falling into place there, I wasn't sure if anything would be right for me again, but this job in Richmond came along and you happened to still be here. I don't mean to be forward, but let's start a new life together.

"What I'm trying to say is, don't sell that house. I want it to be _ours_ and I want children—_our_ children—to run in the yard and you being there when I return from work. I know we've been through a lot, but I know deep down that this is the right thing to do. We should've done this a long time ago. How about it, Jenny? I never thought I'd utter these words to another woman as long as I lived but—Jenny, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will. I thought you'd never ask," she replied. The two embraced and held on to each other for what seemed like an eternity.

It was an enormous step, but they both knew that it would be in the right direction this time.

Copyright © 2011 by Kristi N. Zanker

**Author's Note: **I wish to thank everyone who took time out of their day to read _A Waltons Story. _To those who left reviews, I wish to sincerely thank you for your encouragement, comments and thoughtful suggestions. More acknowledgements are extended to Jacki Hopper, for her poem in Chapter 5 – The New Beginning and Maggie Consiglio for her assistance and guidance of when a large number of the Waltons clan was present in a chapter. Your continuous help over the years it took me to finish this was and still is extremely appreciated.

Completing this story was a feat on its own due to the fact that not only is it the longest story I've ever written, but the amount of research conducted to create the time period of the early 1940s, and the endless hours of revisions and editing must be included. I did not want the reader to feel that this story had been rushed, nor did I want to drag it out. In the years it took to compose _A Waltons Story_ (2005-2007) and finishing the epilogue around two months ago now, I had all of the emotions any writer would feel when crafting such a yarn. As any writer would know, this skill is not an easy one and never will be. I'm glad I was able to have the courage to share this story with you and post a new chapter each week. Once again, thank you for your continued and loyal interest in my fan fiction stories.


End file.
